


A Tangled Trevelyan Tale

by Eviera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviera/pseuds/Eviera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…What," Dorian said after a long moment when Cullen was gone, a large smirk spreading over his lips, "was that?" Eve looked at him quickly, her face glowing. "Well, now I'm thoroughly relieved you don't have a crush on me," he continued, his smirk still growing. "If that's how you would have acted. What a mess!" </p>
<p>Once a mage in the Ostwick circle, Evelyn is now the Inquisitor. Her brother Aidan changed his name so that he could join as a Templar at the same circle and continue to protect his sister. Separated by the war between mages and Templars, the Inquisitor thinks she may never see him again. Follows the Inquisition story line, will become a slight AU as the chapters progress. Main romances: CullenxInquisitor DorianxOCMaleTrevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

9:29 Dragon - The Ostwick Circle of Magi

The dull sound of marching footsteps and clinking chain-mail was the only company Evelyn had. Alone in her tiny room she fought back her tears, dusty light swept in from the high window on her wall; the only source of the outside world that she had left. Though even if she could reach that window, rusty iron bars marred the glass and nothing but stone walls and a glimpse of sky could be seen outside.

She sat on her new, narrow bed, feeling nothing but rough springs and a hard mattress beneath her. She swallowed painfully; why did she have to have magic? Why was it so evil that it made her parents send her here? She got back off her bed, walking over to the wall where a dirty, rusted mirror hung from the stone.

She looked at her cracked reflection. Her pale skin wet and streaked with tears running down her cheeks. Her bright, blue eyes sparkling and filled to the brim with sadness. Her dark, raven hair, usually thick and curly, was a tangled mess as she had thrown herself to the ground, begging and pleading not to be left here. For her parents to please, please take her home.

But, they never did. Months past and not one member of her family came to see her. She was lost to them; they had abandoned her.

Until, one day a year or more since she was sent here. Eve was lying on her bed, staring at the cold, dark ceiling above her when her barred door opened. She whipped her head around, her black curls whipping across her face. Her eyes were determined, her brow set in a hard line, but then…

"Aidan!" she whispered, her voice breaking and warm tears spring to her eyes.

"Shhh!" Aidan said quickly, ducking into the room with a quick glance behind him. "It's Quinn now, Eve," he said quietly, a smile spreading warmly over his lips as his sister ran over and hugged him.

She pulled back suddenly, looking at the armour her brother was wearing. No… no he couldn't have. He… He was only 15, just two years older than her. No! "Quinn…? Why? Oh Maker, what did you do?" she begged, looking up into her brothers warm, brown eyes.

Aidan smiled softly, "You think I'd leave you here alone in this miserable place?" he said. "I had to take on another boy's name, made a deal with him actually. Otherwise they wouldn't have kept me at this circle. No family ties, you see."

"Oh Aidan…" whispered Eve in disbelief, "This is your life. You shouldn't have, you… you hate Templars!"

"Eve, quiet," Aidan said gently. "And you must call me Quinn. They cannot find out we are related, or that we even know each other OK?"

"Aid- Quinn… what are you going to do?"

"I'm just here to protect you," Aidan continued, his bright young face smiling naively. He brushed his sister's hair off her face, the black strands the same colour as his own. "Can you imagine Father's face if he knew I'd past my Templar vigil?" he added, offering a small smirk. "He'd be proud; the horror, right?"

Eve was shaking her head, "I can't believe this…" she whispered. "I'm so glad you're here, but…"

"Eve, I was never going to leave you," Aidan cut across. "And you surely couldn't expect me to stay with that lot back home? Without you? I'd go mad." He offered her one more smile before looking serious,"Now… I have to go before we get caught. I'll see you again, but remember. You don't know me, OK?"

Aidan backed away, giving his sister one last smile, before ducking out of her room.

xXx

9:40 Dragon. The Andrastian Chantry is Crumbling. All the Circles of Magi have separated from the Chantry.

xXx

A few weeks before Eve's life was about be changed forever, Aidan came to see her; his face panicked.

"Eve," he said, quickly closing the door to her room and coming inside.

"Quinn," Eve said swiftly, rushing over to her brother, "what's happening out there? Things are getting serious, the other mages are talking of-"

"I know," said Aidan quickly, "I stole your phylactery," he told her, gesturing to his pocket where he held a vial of her blood. "You need to stay with the mages ok? Whatever happens? I'll be able to find you."

"Aidan," Eve said, her eyes wide. "What's going to happen? What are you-"

"You won't be able to find me if this ends anything like the other circles, Eve," Aidan continued, his face serious. "And it will be too dangerous for either of us to find each other immediately. Our 'friends' will likely kill either of us before we can explain ourselves."

"Aidan-"

"Just keep your head down and stay safe. I'll find you."

With that Aidan gave her one last sweeping look before hugging her tightly and leaving the room.

To this day, that was the last time Evelyn saw her brother. Her life, though she could never have called it a life before, was torn asunder. Her world was thrown into chaos and it was all she could do to follow the rebel mages, to keep her head down.

Fighting, running, hiding. She was freed of the circle, yet she was not at all free. Hate the Templars was all she heard. Fight the Templars was what she was told to do. But, she did not believe in that. This was not the way to peace. They were creating fear across Thedas. Refugees, innocent people were being forced from their homes, chaos and panic was all this wrought.

And one of these days Eve feared she'd find her brother beneath one of those Templar helmets. Searching to find her only to be killed by one of her… 'fellows'.

As she fled she finally found herself joining the mage delegation at the Chantry Conclave in hopes to find Aidan there upon peaceful grounds. She never knew how thankful she would be that he was not there that day.

The day her life would never be the same again.

xXx

9:41 Dragon - The Inquisition is Reborn

xXx

Eve felt as though time flew by the moment she opened her eyes in that cell. Her left hand burned with a green mark filled with magic she did not know or understand. The sky outside was torn apart, the same green magic twisting through the clouds, flashing menacingly and all converging around one, huge breach above the Valley of Sacred Ashes.

Like waking into a nightmare Eve had followed the fierce, black haired warrior through the snow covered grounds. Fighting their way through demons to get closer to the monstrous scar in the sky. She was their prisoner. Accused of starting it all.

And then,

We must seal it, quickly!

The bald elf had grasped her hand, thrusting it at the smaller rift, a small replica of the one in the sky. Her hand had exploded with power, green magic shooting from her finger tips and with a painful, scorching sensation, all of a sudden the rift was closed.

It appears you may be our salvation after all.

And that day the Herald of Andraste was made. Evelyn Trevelyan – the Herald sent to close the rifts, to seal the breach. To save them all.

~End Prologue~

Chapter One

6 Months since the explosion at the Conclave. No word from Aidan. Evelyn is the new Inquisitor.

xXx

About two weeks had passed since the incident with Dorian's father at the Gull and Lantern. Evelyn had been shocked at what his Father had tried to do to him; shocked and disgusted. She could understand his anger perfectly and she would be there to support him, always.

Now that a little time had passed, however, she finally wanted to bring up a little something that had been amusing her. See, she and Dorian had a little past time of passing flirtatious jokes and banter between them. She knew it never meant anything, she merely found it quite fun to flirt with him. But, she couldn't wait to see his face if he thought she had feelings for him. She almost considered bringing Varric to watch.

Finally she had her chance to tease him.

"Don't get me wrong," Dorian was saying seriously, and Evelyn was struggling to hold back her grin. "You're an incredible woman, in another life I-"

But, Eve could no longer hold it back. She laughed at the abashed look on Dorian's face. "Dorian, I'm joking," she said smiling. "Don't worry," she added, "I do of course think you're incredibly handsome," she smirked, "but it was pretty obvious you're not… a ladies man."

Dorian frowned slightly, "So then-"

"I don't have a crush on you, Dorian," Eve continued, still smiling. "I just like flirting. So don't you dare desist."

Dorian gave a small laugh, a smile growing on his lips again, "I stand commanded," he said in amusement.

"I also like teasing you… couldn't resist," Eve added, still chuckling.

At that moment, Cullen suddenly rounded the corner, staring intently at a report in his hand.

"Inquisitor," he said quickly, his eyes catching Eve's.

Eve's face went serious immediately and she stood up straight. "Commander," she said formally, "How do you… do? I mean, how are you?"

A dull blush rose up her neck and Dorian raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine," Cullen said quickly, "thank you, I, uh… how are you?"

"Wonderful," said Eve.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh…" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I believe Leliana wanted to hold a war meeting this afternoon… if you will be able to attend, Inquisitor?"

"Of course," nodded Eve.

"Great, good…" Cullen looked away. "Well I will see you there, then. Good day."

He nodded politely at Dorian before walking off in the opposite direction.

"…What,"Dorian said after a long moment, a large smirk spreading over his lips, "was that?"

"What?" Eve said quickly, her face glowing. "Nothing. Don't-"

"Well, now I'm thoroughly relieved you don't have a crush on me," he continued, his smirk still growing. "If that's how you would have acted. What a mess!"

Eve flushed furiously. "Dorian I don't-"

"You must try that conversation again," Dorian insisted, turning to look in the direction Cullen went. "Shall I call him back?"

"No!" squeaked Eve in panic, jumping over to Dorian and clasping her hand over his mouth.

Dorian started shaking with laughter and Eve glared at him, slowly removing her hand.

"My, my," he said in a singsong voice. "Our little Inquisitor has a crush on our strapping ex-templar Commander."

Eve sighed heavily. "Please don't tell anyone about this, Dorian?" she begged mournfully.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Why ever not? Though I don't think it's necessary, anyone watching that… fiasco could see," he smirked when Eve shook her head in embarrassment. "Why don't you… do something about it, Eve?"

"Are you mad?" hissed Eve. "He wouldn't in a million years think of me like that. I… It's bad enough that I can't stop my feelings. Maker's breath, this is embarrassing," she glared at Dorian. "Never speak of this again."

She went to stomp off when Dorian grabbed her arm, chuckling in amusement again. He sighed, "Eve…" he said seriously, "You struck me as an intelligent woman. That's why we're friends! Don't tell me you were tricking me all along?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at?" she snapped.

"Cullen is most certainly already thinking of you like that."

Eve gave Dorian a long look before sighing, "Dorian, I'm a mage. He wouldn't," she moved over to the chair Dorian liked to lounge on and slumped down in it. "Plus there are tonnes of incredible, beautiful women here that he could have in a heartbeat. I mean… Leliana, Cassandra, Josephine…"

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "I have never seen you so insecure!" he said in appalled amusement. He paused, then sighed. "Ok, I don't say these things often so… I need you to sit there and keep quiet while I say it, then never ask me to say it again. One time only offer."

Eve looked up at him smiling ruefully.

"Here we go," continued Dorian, moving to kneel by the chair. "You, Eve, are an incredibly beautiful woman. You're confident, strong, clever and when you're not acting like a nervous school girl you're incredibly charming and amusing. On top of that you are also the Inquisitor. So if you think Cullen wouldn't think of you that way… then, unfortunately my dear, you are also an idiot."

Eve's smile grew despite herself and she leant forward. "Careful, Dorian," she said cheekily. "I might get a crush on if you continue like that."

Dorian smirked. "I'm honestly offended that you haven't," he said slyly. "I can't believe you could resist my charm."

Eve laughed, "I'm afraid you're too much like my brother," she said smiling. "So, I can never get you to shower compliments upon me again?"

Dorian laughed, "One time offer," he quipped. "Quick little off topic question for a moment… you have a brother?"

Eve grinned, "Interested are you?"

Dorian smirked. "Come now, that's not all I think about," he said slyly. "I am merely interested as it is your family, my dear. Of course… if looks and wit run in the family I can't say I wouldn't-"

Eve laughed, slapping his arm. "He is very handsome," she said simply, then her expression sobered a little. "And very important to me. I… haven't seen him in a long time."

Dorian looked at her caringly. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "Do you know if he is alright?"

Eve sighed. "He… became a Templar so that he could come to the circle with me. The idiot was always determined to protect me. He hated being a Templar," Eve tapped her fingers on her knee. "I haven't seen him since the war. When the circles broke I couldn't even get near the Templars…for obvious reasons… there was so much chaos."

Dorian was frowning seriously. "That's why you initially wanted to try and seek the Templars help to close the breach?"

Eve nodded. "Cullen found out from Barris that Aidan wasn't with them. I don't know where he is," she looked at Dorian, forcing a smile. "And then you distracted me with all that time magic business with Alexius," she added jokingly. "Anyway, Leliana knows. She has every eye and ear out there for him…But, he can take care of himself and he never would have gone along with that Lord Seeker. I'm… sure he is fine."

"If he's anything like you then I'd be certain of that," Dorian said warmly, though he could hear deep concern to her voice.

"Stupid, isn't it?" Eve added, throwing Dorian a half-hearted smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'm the Inquisitor and I can't even find my own brother."

"At least you have every chance in the world of finding him because of that fact," Dorian said comfortingly.

Eve smiled at him, "So… anyway," she continued, not wanting to talk about this painful subject anymore. "You had better keep quiet about this… thing that you… found out about…"

"Your blooming love for the Commander you mean?" grinned Dorian.

"Ok," said Eve quickly, "let's not escalate things now."

Dorian laughed. "I won't say anything," he promised. "So long as you promise you will try to be yourself around him. You know, give him some of your charm?"

"Aghhhh…" groaned Eve. "You're not going to stop are you?"

"Certainly not," he scoffed, "I'm a romantic, Eve."

Eve stood up, glaring at Dorian all the way. "I'm going to go to Inquisitorial things now," she said in a fake snooty manor. "And as the Inquisitor," she smirked at him. "I order you to be silent on the topic."

Dorian looked mockingly affronted, "I am shocked and appalled," he said, unable to hide a smirk. "Thankfully I happen to be good friends with this Inquisitor you keep speaking of. I can ignore her orders."

Eve sighed in annoyance but couldn't stop a laugh tumbling from her lips. "Drinks later?" she asked shaking her head in annoyed amusement.

"Absolutely," agreed Dorian.


	2. Siblings Reunited

Cullen woke with a start, sweat glistening on his brow and his heart pounding in his chest.

A nightmare.

It was just another nightmare.

He pulled himself out of bed, pushing the palms of his hands against his eyes as his head pounded painfully beneath his temples. He grabbed his coat, pulling it round him before heading for the stairs, needing some fresh air.

The chilly breeze that blew over the Frostbacks bit into his skin, but he relished the feeling. Preferring the numbness to the throbbing pain that coursed through his veins, begging him to take the lyrium.

He strode along the tall walls that surrounded Skyhold, nodding his head to the soldiers paroling the perimeter. He wasn't concentrating on where he was going. He just wanted to walk, to let his legs carry him and the freezing air to clear his mind.

However, he was concentrating so hard on walking, and not thinking that he did not notice the slim figure of a woman wandering the walls ahead of him.

He stopped suddenly when he finally caught sight of her. She was walking slowly, her arms folded over her chest, holding her forearms to protect herself from the chill and she was looking out over the mountains.

Cullen hesitated, wondering if he should turn back. But, something about the soft look on her face, the way her bright, blue eyes shone beneath the dull light of the moon had him stuck in place.

Suddenly, those same blue eyes locked on his own hazel ones and his stomach flipped.

"Commander," Eve said in surprise, her arms falling from her chest.

"Inquisitor," Cullen nodded his head, swallowing down the nervous feeling.

"…Trouble sleeping?" Eve asked quietly.

"Oh… yes, something like that," Cullen answered, looking away over the wall and his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Eve walked over to him slowly. "Would you… like to walk with me?"

Cullen looked back to her quickly. "I wouldn't… wish to intrude," he said hesitantly.

"Not an intrusion," Eve offered him a small smile. "Unless, I'm intruding on you of course," she added quickly, smile fading.

"No! No, not at all," Cullen said hastily, internally cursing his inability to say what he meant.

"Alright then," Eve gave a small, shy laugh. "Shall we…?"

"Of course," Cullen moved forward quickly, falling in to step with Eve. His heart was beating far too quickly in his chest. It was rare that he and Eve got this type of time alone together. "You… uh, look cold," he said after a moment, noticing her arms were wrapped around herself again. "Here…"

Eve turned to look at him, her mind instantly jumping back to a memory that had been both frightening and heart-warming for her.

"It's her!"

Eve heard his voice before her knees gave way, her body finally giving up and falling against the snow. She had made it back. Her vision was blurry, warm campfires flickering dazedly off in the distance. Her face was frozen stiff; she couldn't feel her nose… her cheeks.

"Maker's breath…" Cullen's voice kept her on the brink of the waking world just a moment longer. "She's frozen half to death…"

Suddenly a warm cloak was being wrapped around her, strong arms effortlessly picking up her frail, frozen form. And then, finally, her world went black. The smell of pine and something so warm and comforting she couldn't describe filling her senses before she was awake no more.

"Oh, I'm ok," she said quickly, her cheeks warming. "I should have brought my cloak out. Silly, I know… I don't know why-"

But then, Cullen's thick coat was around her shoulders, that same warm scent cutting the words short in her throat and all she wanted to do was snuggle deeper into that warm, soft fabric.

She huffed slightly, looking up at Cullen with a small smile on her face despite herself. "Now you'll be cold. I'm such a menace."

Cullen actually chuckled lightly, his coat looked utterly ridiculous on her small frame. Was he really that large? "It's alright," he said quietly. "I… actually don't mind the cold so much."

Eve looked at him through the dim light that flickered off the closest torch. "Are you alright, Cullen?" she asked softly after a long moment.

Cullen's heart skipped a beat; she rarely used his first name. "I… me? Yes I'm fine," he said, unable to meet her piercing gaze.

"Is it the lyrium?" Eve continued, not fooled by his knee-jerk 'I'm fine' response.

Cullen finally looked at her. "It is under control, Inquisitor," he said quickly, "I wouldn't wish to trouble you. You've enough on your plate as it is."

Eve moved her hand out from under his jacket to lay it softly, and too briefly, on his arm. "Please, Cullen," she continued, swallowing down her speeding heart. "I'm not asking as the Inquisitor… I'm just asking as a friend."

This time, Cullen could not take his eyes off her. Her soft, dark curls fell amongst the fur of his coat, her eyes shining brightly beneath the moon and her cheeks, brushed by the cold wind were a light pink against her smooth, pale skin. Maker, she was beautiful. Cullen looked away quickly, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck again, his heart thumping against his ribs once more. "It is no worse than usual," he said finally. "The… walk helps."

Eve was frowning, concern puckering her brow. "Do I… make you uncomfortable?" she asked quietly.

Cullen's stomach flipped; had she noticed his staring? Did she realise why he-

But, then Eve continued, "I know we haven't… really talked much about my being a mage…" she said, looking down. "I… understand if-"

"Oh, no, that's not… I…" Cullen stumbled through his words. How could he not have realised she would be worried over such a thing? He hadn't exactly kept his… concerns for magic a secret. "I… apologize if I have made you feel in any way not welcome."

"No, you haven't," Eve said quickly, looking back up to meet Cullen's gaze. "I wasn't meaning to put you on the spot, Cullen. You've done nothing wrong. I just hope there is no… issue between us because of my magic."

Cullen sighed softly, "I know I… have made it known the concerns I have about the dangers of magic," he said slowly, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck again subconsciously. "But I… see none of those dangers in you."

Eve blinked, her heart tingling slightly in her chest. "Oh," she said quietly. "I… thank you."

Cullen glanced at her, "I hope…" he added, his voice just as quiet. "My being a Templar… or used to be, does not bring back any… troubling memories for you."

"No," Eve said quickly, "no well, my brother was a Templar… I could hardly harbour too many bad feelings for them," she threw him a soft smile. "Besides… you're a good man, Cullen," she said, ignoring the flutter of nerves in her stomach. "And I trust you."

Cullen swallowed, feeling as though his nerves had somehow reached their peak. Ever since the day he'd met Eve he had found her… alluring to say the least. But, the feeling had only grown since then. Enhanced by the strong respect he felt for her. The admiration. He cleared his throat, but before he managed to conjure up any more words, Eve did the job for him.

"We've made it back to your lodgings already," she said, and Cullen thought her voice almost sounded disappointed. "Well… I'll see you in the morning I suppose," she smiled, then moved to take his coat off her shoulders. "Thank you for the coat, I hope I haven't made you freeze to death because of it."

"Keep it," Cullen said quickly, "to get to your quarters. I can get it from you tomorrow."

"Don't be silly," Eve said swiftly. "People won't recognise you without it," she added with a smile.

She pushed the coat into his hands, even though she would very much have liked to keep it if only to hold that scent a moment longer.

Cullen looked at her for a long moment, desperately wanting to gain the confidence to say something along the lines of 'they should do this more often'.

But, once again, Eve found her tongue first. "Well," she said quietly. "I'll see you at the war meeting in the morning."

"Of course," Cullen said after a moment's hesitation. "Uh, goodnight, Inquisitor."

Eve smiled warmly. "Please call me Eve," she said insisted, "Goodnight, Cullen," she added softly before turning away.

Cullen watched her walk down the stone stairs and across the courtyard to Skyhold's main hall. He suddenly kicked himself internally. He hadn't even asked her why she had been out wandering the walls in the middle of the night. And why hadn't he made her take his coat?!

xXx

War Table Operation: Locate Rhys and Evangeline

On the Road – Rescued from Val Firmin

xXx

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea…" Evangeline was saying, their carriage bumping slightly over the rocky ground. Snow lightly dusted the path ahead and a light wind whistled along the sides of the cart.

"It's the best chance we have," Aidan said, though both Rhys and Evangeline knew him as Devin – his newest alias. His hands where clasped tightly in his lap to stop them from shaking and he stared out the tiny, frost coated window. The carriage was cold, but that was not the cause behind the shakes. "The Inquisition saved us from those… red Templars and they're clearly fighting whoever is the cause behind their corruption."

"I agree…" said Rhys quietly, laying a hand on Evangeline's knee. "And… if Cole really is there… don't you want to see him again, Evangeline?"

Evangeline sighed. "It will be interesting," she said simply. "As will be meeting this Inquisitor. But… I just don't know how the rebel mages are going to react to two ex-Templars. Especially me as I am-"

"Their commander is an ex-Templar Knight-Captain," Aidan said, looking away from the window. He only knew this information from overhearing an Inquisitions scout's conversation. "They're doing good, Vange," he continued, "and… they have a steady supply of lyrium."

"I thought you wanted to stop taking it," Evangeline said, frowning through the dull light of the carriage.

Aidan sighed, "Yeah…" he said lowly, "Well I don't think I can." He glanced up at her, his brow darkened. "How are you coping?"

"I haven't been off it as long as you," Evangeline replied honestly, "Headaches… insomnia. Not too much more than that."

Aidan nodded, looking back out the window and taking a steadying breath, his knuckles going white as his grip tightened on his own hands. "So…" he said, changing the subject. "Anyone know who this Herald of Andraste is anyway? The fated heroin they've made Inquisitor?"

"All I heard from the soldiers is she's a mage," Rhys said with interest. "And clearly good friends with Cole to have gone to the effort to find us."

"Leliana's scouts found us," Evangeline added in, "she would have remembered us from the Spire too."

"Yeah…" agreed Rhys quietly. He paused for a moment, thinking deeply. "I can't believe what happened to the Conclave…" he muttered, "thank the Maker you stopped us from going there, Vange."

Aidan's brow furrowed deeply, his gaze turning into a glare.

Rhys noticed. "You're sister might not have been there, Devin," he added quickly.

Aidan sighed, "Maybe not…" he said lowly, "If she wasn't there then… she will be with the Inquisition now. That much I'm sure of. She'd know it was the right thing to do."

"You don't have any of her blood left…?" began Evangeline hesitantly.

"The mage's destroyed her phylactery before Rhys managed to save me, Vange," he snapped. Then, he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth; angry at the fact that he couldn't control his… anger. "Sorry," he said after a moment, his jaw tight. "I'm not meaning to be so… irritable."

Just then, the carriage began to bump around a little less, the swaying slowing as they came to a stop.

The doors to the back opened and an elven Inquisition healer hopped in lithely.

"We'll be at Skyhold by morning," she smiled warmly, her accent thick and lilting as was common among the Dalish. "I hope the journey's not been too rough on ye'. I'm here te' tend te' yer wounds one las' time before nightfall."

The three muttered their thanks, allowing the elf to set upon them with bandages and small healing spells. When she was done she pulled two blue bottles from her sack, Aidan's eyes snapping to them immediately.

"We don't have many left," the elf said quietly. "But I know yer in need of them."

Aidan's veins almost felt as though they were pulsing in anticipation as he looked at the potion held out in the elf's hand. Evangeline took one, professing her thanks, but Aidan hesitated.

Evangeline sighed heavily after downing the blue liquid, then she looked across at Aidan who still hadn't touched the last bottle. "Make up your mind," she said ruefully. "Are you going to take it or let the poor thing put it away and get back to her work?"

Aidan clenched his jaw, swallowing with difficulty. "Leave it…" he said roughly, glaring out the window again. "I don't want it… I can manage for now."

The elf frowned, but put it away, bidding them goodnight and leaving the carriage.

"You need to be careful," urged Rhys, watching Aidan with caution as the carriage began to move once more.

"If it gets worse," Aden said through his teeth, "I'll take it at Skyhold. I… don't need it yet."

He said the last words with a strong tone of finality, scowling at the icy window and ignoring the pain pounding his head, filling his gut with nausea.

"I know your secret," sang Sera, suddenly jumping into step with Dorian as he walked away from the stables at Skyhold having just returned with the Inquisitor, Varric, Cassandra and Hawke from a long trip in dreary Crestwood. The others had already made it back to the castle, but he had taken a little longer; one of the men tending to the horses was... quite attractive.

Dorian looked at the elf in surprise, but kept walking, feeling quite in the need of a washroom. If there was one thing he missed from his homeland… it would be the private tub he could have access to at his leisure. Unfortunately in Skyhold, he had but the bathhouse to work with.

"Sera," he said in reply to the elf, "nice to see you too, yes we had a good trip and found Hawke's grey warden buddy. How was your week?"

Sera scoffed, "You're supposed to ask what secret I know of yours," she pressed.

Dorian sighed heavily, "I take it this is you getting over your fear of magic then."

"Come on Vinty."

"I don't have a secret, Sera," Dorian quipped. "So I couldn't know what it is you are referring to."

Sera smirked, "No secret, ay?" she said slyly. "Would you like a …. Fereldon Ale with that, Mr Man of No Secrets, then?"

Dorian narrowed his eyes swiftly. "I detest the stuff, Sera," he replied waspishly. "So if you wish to make me vomit; then yes. I'll take one."

Sera snorted. "You don't, I saw you drinkin it all night las' week. You like it."

Just then, the huge main gate to Skyhold opened slowly, chains clanging and wood creaking. Dorian and Sera stopped, looking in interest at the new arrivals. A carriage pulled by two horses trotted in first, a small battalion of soldiers behind it.

The doors to the back opened and they watched as three interesting people hopped out, all of whom looked tired and injured.

The first was a woman, her hair thick and brown, and somehow from the way she held herself Dorian could tell she was a warrior of some sort. The second was clearly a mage as he pulled his staff with him, the hair beneath his hood a deep auburn. And the third was also a man, but much taller than the last. His hair was black and ruffled from travel and a lack of preening. He had a rough stubble coating his jaw and his eyes were ringed with dark circles; his exhaustion clear with one glance.

Ruggedness aside… the man was clearly handsome.

Sera gave a low, nervous giggle, "Gorgeous…" she muttered, giggling again. Dorian raised his eyebrows, thinking she had noticed the man's rugged appeal, but then saw immediately that she was staring at the woman. "Who dyu reckon they are then?"

"Three people in the need of a stiff drink by the looks of it," Dorian said simply. Though something about the dark haired man was striking him as familiar. Something he couldn't quite place. "I'll leave you ogling then," he continued, continuing on toward the castle, watching Leliana walk quickly with Josephine to greet the new arrivals. "I desperately need to start scraping Crestwood's mud from my… everywhere…" he muttered.

Aidan looked around, his eyes sweeping the snowy grounds of Skyhold. It was a magnificent castle. Clearly undergoing a state of repairs, but mighty all the same.

He dragged a hand through his tangled hair, pushing it off his face. He couldn't imagine what he looked like right now; he'd never spent so long between a good bath and a sharp blade to tame his rough stubble.

He turned to face the two women who had quickly arrived to greet them.

"Welcome," the tanned woman said, her hair dark, thick and neatly slicked back into a braided bun. Her accent was rhythmic and clearly Antivan, her tone polite and diplomatic. "I hope your journey was not too rough."

Aidan gave a dull laugh, "It was fine, thanks," he said lowly, "thank you for saving us."

Just then, Aidan looked over the Antivan's shoulder, a woman walking swiftly down the main entrance stairs catching his eye. She was slender, her dark, curly hair swinging over her shoulder bringing back a flashing memory of his sister. Her sharp, piercing eyes whipping round to meet his, her hair bouncing as she moved…

His heart jumped to his throat, mouth going dry. Could that be…?

But, there was something different about her. Her walk… was full of purpose; a type of authority and silent confidence Aidan had never seen in her before. People were bowing and greeting her as she passed.

"Maker…" he whispered under his breath, hope building in his chest.

Josephine glanced over her shoulder to where Aidan was looking. "Ah, yes," she said kindly. "The Inquisitor, she is beautiful isn't she? I will introduce the three of you-"

"What is her name?" demanded Aidan suddenly, hardly daring to believe it. The Inquisitor?

"Oh," The ambassador sounded taken aback. "Lady Trevelyan, sir-"

Aidan couldn't possibly believe it, he touched a hand to his hair, running the fingers briefly threw the strands before he walked swiftly away from the Ambassador, heading straight toward this Inquisitor, his steps picking up speed the closer he got.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes locking on hers and his heart almost fell through his chest when her bright, blue stare caught him out. "Evie..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and disbelieving; he was in such shock he thought his knees might give way.

Evelyn was staring at the man before her, she almost didn't recognise him at first. His hair was longer and messier than she had ever seen it, his stubble almost a beard as it shaded his face just as dusky circles bruised his eyes. He was battered, exhausted, wounded…

But… there was no doubt that beneath the war torn exterior… that was her brother.

"A-Aidan?" she whispered back, her eyes going wide. A wave of emotion swept over her, threatening to knock her off her feet as her vision went blurry for just a moment, hot tears prickling beneath her lids.

Aidan's rugged face broke into the largest smile she had ever seen and all of a sudden Eve found herself flying down the last of the stairs and throwing her arms around the man, her tears now coming in a steady stream.

Aidan wrapped his arms around his sister, picking her up off the ground ever so slightly and a mixture between a laugh and a sob tumbled from his lips. He did not notice the Ambassador and Spymaster behind them, the people watching with avid curiosity as to who this man was with the Inquisitor.

"Is it really you?" whispered Eve into his ear, her voice almost indistinguishable as it was so hoarse.

Aidan laughed softly into her hair, disbelief threatening to make him dizzy. "I think I should be asking you that," he whispered, "Inquisitor?"

Eve pulled back, a huge, warm smile spread across her lips, a few strands of black hair plastered to her tear stained cheeks. She ran a hand over his messy beard, overwhelming happiness surging within her. "That's a long story," she said quietly. "You're a mess!"

Aidan laughed again softly. "That's a long story."

"How… how did you get here?" she continued, curiosity finally seeping through the happy shock of seeing him.

"Well your Inquisition rescued me," he explained, still trying to comprehend the fact that his little sister was standing in front of him… his little sister the Inquisitor. "I was with Rhys and Evangeline."

"What?" she said in confusion. "I… Leliana would have told me if she found you. I had half the spies in Thedas looking for you. I told her it could be Quinn or Aidan. I said-"

Aidan looked abashed. "I… was using Devin as a name actually. Had a run in with a few mages that knew my name as a Templar… since then I've been changing it everywhere I go."

Eve looked furious all of a sudden. "Then how was I supposed to find you!" she hissed, punching his arm multiple times. "You make everything so difficult!"

Aidan laughed, feeling another wash of happiness. That was more like his sister; beating him up for something ridiculous.

Eve sighed, "You have a lot to tell me," she said, though her smile was back in place again, perhaps even larger than before. "I'll have someone get a room ready for you, with a tub. You need it."

Aidan grinned, "Got a problem with the way I look?" he teased. "I thought it was ruggedly handsome."

Eve scrunched up her nose. "If that's what you call dirty and hairy now days…"

Aidan tried to look appalled, but his grin deceived him. "Well at least you haven't changed," he said warmly.

They pulled back from the hug, Eve looking over Aidan happily. But then, her smile faded a little as she took more of him in. His battered look extended past his exterior. The way he was holding himself… he was in pain. His hands kept clenching into fists and they were shaking.

"Aidan…" she said, frowning now and grabbing one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aidan said quickly, pulling his hand back. "Evie, it's just been… a long few months." He looked down at his hand, but then his eyes caught sight of his sister's left palm. "Maker's breath," he said suddenly, taking his turn to grab her hand. "What is…that?"

Eve was still frowning. "It's the mark that closes the rifts," she said simply, a little surprised he hadn't heard about that. "Aidan… I recognise the symptoms. You haven't had lyrium."

Aidan sighed. "This isn't a conversation for right now, Evie," he said earnestly. "I just… want to talk to you. And… maybe get cleaned up."

"Do you want lyrium, Aidan?" pressed Eve, her eyes very troubled. "We have plenty. I can-"

"Evie, please," Aidan said quickly. "Leave it. I… would rather not talk about lyrium right now. And… I don't want any either."

Eve took a slow breath, "Ok…" she agreed quietly. She looked at him a moment longer before turning around to where she knew Josephine and Leliana were still standing. "Joise…?" she said quietly, unable to stop another smile from forming on her lips as her mind reeled over her brother's return once more. "This is my brother. Aidan."

A multiple of people gasped around them, Leliana and Josephine looking incredibly surprised.

"You brother?" Leliana repeated quickly. "My Lady, I didn't know," she said in shock. "I can't believe I didn't realise-"

"Inquisitor I will have a room and bath prepared immediately," said Josephine, her excitement causing her to cut across Leliana without realising, a large smile on her face. "Lord Trevelyan," she said turning to Aidan and bowing politely. "I apologise I did not know sooner."

She ducked off quickly, bowing again and Eve turned back to Aidan who was smiling ruefully.

"Honestly," he said dryly to Eve. "Everyone's first reaction is to get me into a bath. Do I really look that bad?"

Eve chuckled quietly, her eyes soft as she looked at her brother. "I dunno," she said lightly. "I think it's more the smell."


	3. Under the Circumstances

Eve hurried along the ramparts, her brow furrowed as she had just left her brother in his room to rest. He looked like a whole new person after cleaning up and making use of the barber Josephine had gone to the effort to send for him. His hair was now cleanly styled and his scruffy beard turned into a clean shaven, though slightly shaded jaw.

Though Eve was happy to see her brother, and glad to see him looking like himself again… she was getting more and more worried about him. He had come out of the wash room with his hands no longer shaking, but his breath strong with the scent of whiskey.

He was not dealing with his lyrium problem. Drinking away a few symptoms was not the answer. And so Eve was on her way to see Cullen.

She took a steadying breath when she arrived at his door, then pulled it open swiftly and went to walk in.

However, she had arrived precisely when it seemed Cullen was about to leave and so instead of a doorway, she walked straight into the Commanders strong, warm chest.

Eve made a strange sound of surprise, pulling back quickly and looking up at Cullen. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Cullen was just as surprised as she was, but he hadn't yet moved out of the way. He was seemingly caught off guard, his attention instead taken by the sweet scent of her hair and the warm, soft touch of her hands.

Slowly, he reached around her, his arm lightly brushing hers, and closed the door so to stop the cool wind from blowing in. Their bodies were far too close and he knew he should move back, he could practically feel the heat emanating off her skin. But, when he looked down at her dainty, little face his heart gave an odd throb in his chest.

Her bright, blue eyes were wide, her cheeks a little flushed and her, smooth, pink lips parted ever so slightly. The sight was so tempting it was almost begging him to do what he had wanted to do for quite some time now…

Cullen breathed in quickly, then finally took a step back where the air felt a little clearer and a little colder.

"Inquisitor," he said quickly, looking over to his desk. "I'm sorry for… uh, bumping into you like that. Was there something you were here to see me for?"

Eve's heart was pounding in her chest. Had she mistaken the way Cullen had looked at her just now? "I um…" she almost needed to shake her head to clear it. Her brother, her brother. That's why she was here. "Yes," she said quickly. "I… wanted to ask you a favour. It's… quite a big favour so you… you can say no. I'm just asking as Eve, not the Inquisitor."

"Of course," said Cullen, his eyes concerned, but his voice had become quite comforting. "Whatever you need."

Eve gave a soft smile. "I'm sure you've heard my brother has returned."

"Oh, yes," he said quickly, kicking himself for forgetting to say anything. "That's incredible news. You must be happy. I'm glad he is well."

"Thank you," said Eve quietly, moving to lean against Cullen's desk. "I am very happy. But… I have becoming a little concerned as well."

She looked over at Cullen, meeting his gaze meaningfully. "He… is also not taking lyrium," she said finally, watching at a dark expression flickered over Cullen's face. "Which I respect him for, as I do you. But… he is not handling it well."

"It… is not an easy thing for anyone to handle well," Cullen said quietly, his eyes very dark and shaded quite suddenly. "Your brother may had been off lyrium for longer than I."

"I'm not sure how long it has been," she said sadly. "He won't talk about it. And… he seems to turn to alcohol help him," Eve took a steadying breath. "I'm just wondering… if you could talk to him? Tell him how… how you cope?"

Cullen hesitated, slowly moving his eyes to meet Eve's. Hers looked vulnerable and the deep concern for her brother ran deep. His expression softened, "I… can try," he said quietly. "Though I do not claim to be any better equipped than he is."

But, that was all Eve needed to hear, a grateful wash of warm emotion swept over her and her lips broke into the largest smile. "Thank you!" she said earnestly, standing up and battling with the urge to throw her arms around the Commanders neck in a happy embrace. "I know I'm asking a lot. The fact that you would do this…" she sighed a little, looking at Cullen warmly. "Thank you..." she repeated, quietly this time. "And… and you're not agreeing to this because I'm the Inquisitor are you?"

Cullen smiled softly, his only thought was wanting to see her smile like that more often. "No," he said quietly, a flutter of nerves erupting in his stomach. "This is for you… Eve."

Eve's heart skipped a beat when he said her name, something she very rarely heard off his lips. She pushed her hair behind her ear, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. "Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen smiled and there was a moment of silence that only gave Eve's nerves the chance to become more pronounced. "Cullen..." Eve finally managed to say slowly, unable to look straight into his warm, hazel eyes. She was wondering if she should take Dorian's advice... if she should just say something. "I, um-"

However just at that moment Rylen walked into Cullen's office, a report in his hand. "Commander," he said. "The report you asked for," he stopped upon seeing the Inquisitor. "My apologies, Inquisitor. I hope I have not-"

"No, it's fine," Eve said quickly. "I'll... leave you both to it," she flashed Cullen a quick smile, but he looked disappointed. "Thank you again, Commander," she said quietly before quickly ducking out of his office.

xXx

Dorian's eyes kept sliding over the rim of his glass, peering at the dark haired man that sat alone at the bar. He had never seen him before, at least, he was fairly certain he hadn't. At first he had thought it was the same man he'd seen step out of that carriage… but, he couldn't be.

He had since then heard with great astonishment that he was Eve's brother. Who was apparently resting and recovering from his wounds in his chambers. And aside from that, this man at the bar was cleanly shaven, his hair meticulously styled and… he was altogether treacherously gorgeous.

"You gonna keep staring all night?" growled Bull lowly, a smirk firmly in place. "Or are you going to hit that?"

Dorian looked at him swiftly, keeping his face blank. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "Hit what? Your head? Multiple times with that ludicrously large axe of yours? Certainly."

Varric chuckled beside him and Bull snorted, "Come on, Dorian…" the Bull said slyly. "How longs it bin'? Your shoulders look so tense…"

"Don't start, Bull," sighed Dorian, not in the mood to go through this again.

"I mean… if you won't do that…" he gestured his head to the dark haired man. "My door is always open."

Dorian cursed furiously under his breath. But, Varric spoke up before he could. "You know what, Tiny?" he said curiously. "I think our Sparkler here is all talk. I think he's too nervous."

"I think you're onto something…" growled Bull in agreement, "Says he's a big man… But, really-"

"Are you two honestly trying to goad me into hitting on somebody?" snapped Dorian, cutting him off. "You think I can't see through your little game?"

Varric shrugged, chuckling. "Just two friends trying to give one friend a helpful push-"

"A helpful push?" repeated Dorian derisively. "I do not need a helpful push," he said waspishly. "If I want a night of meaningless sex with a handsome stranger I am perfectly capable of getting that myself."

Varric shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure… you say that."

"Varric," said Dorian sardonically. "Why do you care whether I get laid or not?"

Bull chuckled lightly and Dorian frowned him. "You have money on this," Dorian said flatly.

"No… no, of course not Sparkles…" chuckled Varric slyly. "Well, maybe ten royals… but-"

Dorian looked between them in utter disbelief. "On what? What are the terms of this bet?"

"Can't say that," growled Bull. "That'd ruin the bet. You can't be in on it."

Dorian sighed heavily, glancing over to the bar one more time, his eyes lingering on that stylish head of hair. He made up his mind suddenly, deciding it had been far too long since he had done anything like this. And he hadn't had such an appealing opportunity in quite a while. "Fine," he said standing up, and throwing them both a dirty look. "I am going to go speak with that man. On my own terms. Mainly because he's probably far better company than the two of you."

Dorian stalked off, feeling an odd, light flutter of nerves as he approached the man. Well it really had been a while since he'd done this… gone up to a total stranger, no idea if he preferred men or women, and tried a hand at his charm. Not to mention with a stranger as… attractive as this man was.

That aside, Dorian knew what he was doing. And usually… he could tell within the first five seconds what gender they preferred. It was all in the look you see, the moment they laid eyes on him.

Finally Dorian came to a halt at the bar beside the man and ordered a drink from Cabot. Then, slowly, he turned to look at the handsome stranger.

He was even more attractive up close. He had angular, well defined features, a strand of his smooth, black hair falling close to one of his eyes. And those eyes. Shaded by dark lashes and warm chocolate brown irises beneath. Dorian could practically melt at the sight.

Suddenly, Dorian couldn't think of anything else to say except for…

"Hello…"

The man looked up, turning to face him, those warm eyes guarded. He almost looked like he was about to tell Dorian to go away… but then, in one swift second Dorian's adept perception saw the man's eyes flicker over him briefly. It was the exact type of look that gave Dorian the confidence to continue, a slight smirk curling at his lips.

Success.

"Hi," said the man in return, a small smile playing around his own lips. He looked at him a little expectantly, and Dorian knew he should be saying something. But, something else about those eyes was keeping the words stuck in his throat. They were brown, yes, but the shape… was so familiar. If you filled those irises with a piercing blue they looked just like…

"Are you quite alright?" the man broke Dorian's wild train of thought, his smile growing.

Dorian cleared his throat, trying to smirk away the slight blush that crept up his neck. "My apologies," he said swiftly, "You look… awfully familiar. But, I haven't see you in Skyhold before, I am certain I would have noticed," he continued smoothly. He hesitated, that familiar look still pondering him. "What's your name?" he asked finally, unable to move past his concerned curiosity as to who he was.

"It's um…" the man looked back to his drink, frowning a little. "Uh, Aidan," he said finally. He had been using so many different names recently, it felt bizarre to finally say his real one. He glanced back at Dorian, "And you are?"

But, Dorian was staring at him again now. Aidan. _Aidan_. Wasn't that Eve's brother's name? But… he was supposed to be resting... and last he saw, he had a beard. Please don't let this devilishly handsome man be the off limits brother of his best friend. "Dorian…" he said finally, nodding his head though his smile was slowly becoming more guarded as his concern grew. "Dorian Pavus."

To his surprise, Aidan's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he smiled quite genuinely. "Dorian?" he said, his voice quite warm all of a sudden. "I've heard a lot about you from Evie. She gave you a glowing testimonial in fact."

Dorian felt a strange swell of disappointment, though his eyes lingered on that warm smile. "Did she now?" he said after a moment. "Evie as in Evelyn the Inquisitor?" he confirmed.

Aidan laughed, "I'm still getting used to that," he said honestly. "She's my sister."

Dorian sighed internally, "Of course…" he muttered under his breath, well so much for that. "Well…" he said slowly, cursing inside his head. Of course Eve's brother would be downright gorgeous. And so he was that rugged man from the carriage. Though clearly when this man had access to scissors and a razor… he had style. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aidan," he said, no longer smirking, instead he smiled in a somewhat defeated manor. "Your sister is a remarkable woman."

"Mm," agreed Aidan quietly. "She certainly is."

Dorian watched him curiously for a moment. Well, just because he wasn't one night stand material didn't mean he couldn't get to know him, right? "And you're her noble big brother that followed her to the circle to protect her," he said, smiling a little.

Aidan scrunched up his nose, "It's not that noble when the rest of your family is full of shit and she is the only good thing in your life," he said flatly.

"Still," said Dorian lightly, now pulling himself into the seat beside Aidan. "Becoming a Templar is no small thing. That's the rest of your life."

Aidan's expression darkened a little and Dorian thought he saw his hand shake ever so slightly when he went to quickly pick his whiskey back up. "It was worth it," he said quietly. Then he looked back at Dorian, his expression somewhat sly. "I have this strange feeling you didn't originally come over here to get to know me, however."

Dorian stared at him in surprise. Well that was… certainly calling him out on his intentions. He was a little lost for words for a moment.

Aidan smirked turning back to his drink. "Or maybe I'm wrong," he continued lightly, "you tell me."

Dorian cleared his throat a little, finding the back of his neck felt quite warm. "I… was just saying hello," he said finally, though even he could hear his own obvious lie.

Aidan released a small laugh, still looking at his drink. "Really…" he said slowly, his voice quite low and he turned to look at Dorian, his eyes somewhat smouldering. "So tell me then, where would our conversation have gone if I were simply a stranger in Skyhold for just the night?"

Dorian swallowed with difficulty, finding his mouth had gone quite dry, Aidan's gaze keeping him held in place, unable to look away if he wanted to. The thought of what they might have done was more and more appealing the longer his eyes scanned that handsome face. "I… suppose we'll never know," he said quietly after a long moment.

"Apparently not," Aidan replied, his voice just as quiet. He turned away again and Dorian breathed in rather quickly, not realising he'd been holding his breath that whole time. "As I was an unexpected surprise," he continued casually. "I'd hate for you to be disappointed with your evening. I do believe the man by the fire is definitely a stranger you'd likely not see again."

Dorian's eyebrows slowly disappeared into his hair. He gave a small, rather disbelieving laugh. "On the contrary," he said lowly, "if I'm not intruding I'd quite like to… stay and chat. Eve is a very close friend and I'd be very interested in getting to know her brother."

Aidan hesitated, his fingers tracing the rim of his glass. "I'm not like Eve…" he said lowly. "She is a rare thing…" he continued, "There's something… very pure about her. She is a good person. The best person I have ever known," he added, then he glanced at Dorian. "So if you are hoping I'm like her you'll be disappointed. She is a far better person than I."

Dorian frowned, eyeing Aidan curiously. "I am not expecting you to be like your sister," he said slowly. "You're your own person, after all."

Aidan peered at him from the corner of his eye, a slight smile curling at the corner of his lips now. "If you're sure…" he said slowly. "That man's still there. And he's been throwing a few lewd smiles your way too."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, a smile tweaking his own lips. "How could you know they're for me? Could be for you."

Aidan laughed. "Perhaps he's taking his chances with both."

"Well, I'm fine right here," Dorian continued, still smiling. "But, if it's you that wants to take a shot, by all means…"

Aidan smiled widely now. "I'll pass too," he said simply. "Though I appreciate the generosity," he added with a smirk. "So, Eve's told me a lot about you. Saved her life from a Magister using time magic…?" he said with a tone of astonished amusement. "Not something you hear every day."

Dorian laughed, his smile stuck on his face. "No, well I would hope not," he said seriously. "I take it she did mention I happen to be from Tevinter too…?"

"I could have gathered that from the accent," Aidan said smoothly. "But, she did. An… Altus isn't it?"

Dorian looked surprised. "Yes," he said, "Though I've been called many other things."

"Like the evil mage from Tevinter?" guessed Aidan. "People are pretty blinded with such simple things…"

"Yes," agreed Dorian, "they certainly are. Though I get less people spitting at me now days. I don't trust it, though. I felt far more comfortable when the distaste was more in my face."

Aidan laughed, "It'll only get worse, I'm sure," he said. "When more people realise that maybe you're not the villainous cliché they're expecting."

Dorian smiled, "And you don't have any doubts yourself then?"

Aidan looked at him, and Dorian found himself lost in his eyes again. "Well aside from the fact that I trust my sister's judgement, and the things you've done so far for the Inquisition… you also aren't striking me as the villain, I'm afraid."

"Such a shame," sighed Dorian, "I must be losing touch. I'm usually quite the pariah."

Just then, Evelyn came up behind the two, her expression torn between what seemed like excitement and irritation. "Hello you two," she said, placing a hand on the back of both their chairs.

Aidan turned to look at her in surprise. "Evie," he said smiling. "You're… here. Hmm. I may have lied."

Eve raised her eyebrows. "I noticed that," she said, trying vainly to hold back her slight smile.

Dorian looked confused. "Any kind of explanation here or…?"

Eve sighed, "He is wounded. He needs to be resting not drinking. You should see his chest," she continued and Dorian tried not to react when she said that. "He was beaten to a pulp," she flicked her brother's shoulder. "Alcohol isn't medicine."

Aidan grimaced. "You're so good at giving too much information, Eve," he said dryly. "And on the contrary. Alcohol is excellent," he added, raising his glass to his sister before downing the last of his whiskey.

Eve sighed. "So I see you've met Dorian," she said smiling, pushing her lingering worries about his lyrium problem out of her mind.

"Clearly," added Dorian, smiling graciously.

"How bad is your hangover going to be tomorrow?" she added, smiling at the mage.

Dorian shrugged. "I'm sure I'll cope," he said simply. "Though I suppose you're going to demand I be up at some ludicrous hour to drag ourselves to some other strange part of the world?"

"I'd like to say yes," quipped Eve. "But, I've pushed our departure back by a day. All this one's fault," she nodded at Aidan. "Day after tomorrow we leave for The Western Approach. With Hawke and Stroud," she narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Who, by the way, is another beautiful woman I forgot to list."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "You still haven't taken my advice," he said dryly.

Eve grimaced, but Aidan's curiosity was spiked. "Ok, a few things," he said quickly. "One, I want to come with you when you leave. Two, what advice? Does Eve have a crush on someone? Who?"

"Well that was about four things," Eve said loftily. "And you are most certainly not coming with us."

Aidan looked affronted. "I most certainly am," he said stubbornly.

"No," Eve said, her voice going stern. "You're hurt. And you're tired. You're not up to travelling the country side."

"Evelyn," Aidan said seriously. "I'm fine. And there's no way you're going off without me again. Inquisitor or not I'm coming with you."

"Aidan," hissed Eve, lowering her voice. "You cannot come the way you are. The lyrium-"

"I'm fine," Aidan cut across very quickly, his tone dark. "Trust me," he continued lowly. "I am better out fighting things and doing something than sitting around a damn castle."

Dorian looked between them, concern creasing his brow. Lyrium, of course… all Templars took it. Was Aidan attempting to break what must have become an addiction?

Eve sighed lowly, "Fine," she said in angry defeat. "But, if you're not able to manage, I'm sending you back. And you won't ever come out with me again, got it?"

Aidan smiled suddenly. "Yes ser," he said cheekily. "You know, I think this Inquisitor thing is going to your head," he added slyly. "You're getting bossy."

Eve sighed heavily, leaning back off their chairs. "You are going to make me regret missing you," she stated while Aidan chuckled. "So…" she continued, her smile turning somewhat deviant. "Are you two… getting to know each other?"

Aidan narrowed his eyes. "Don't start," he said, not looking at Dorian, instead fixing Eve with a long stare. "I know that look."

"I don't," Dorian thought he'd add in.

"Don't worry about it," Aidan said swiftly.

Eve shrugged simply. "I have no idea what you're talking about anyway," she said smiling again. "And I'm off to bed, so… goodnight. You two… have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

She threw them both a charming smile before turning away and Aidan sighed slightly when she left. "I should probably call it a night too…" he said seriously, though at the back of his mind he wondered if he would actually be able to sleep tonight or not. He was exhausted… perhaps his insomnia would give him some peace for once. "Despite not wanting to admit it when Eve keeps pointing it out… I am tired."

Dorian looked over him briefly, wondering what had happened to him over the past months. All he knew was he'd been rescued from Red Templars. And the things he had seen of them so far… well he didn't envy the man. "Yes, well you'll learn, day after tomorrow, you're sister also does insist on crack of dawn rises. Perhaps you can talk her out of that," he said finally.

Aidan laughed briefly. "If I tried to say anything she'd probably make it an hour earlier."

Dorian smirked, "Fair point… perhaps keep your mouth shut."

Aidan smiled, standing up. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dorian," he said genuinely, pushing his chair into the bar. "Enjoy the rest of your night. I'm sure we will get the chance to speak more tomorrow."

Dorian's lips curled into a small smile again. "I hope that is the case," he said quietly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Aidan smiled one last time before turning away swiftly and exiting the Tavern.

Not a moment later, Bull and Varric were at Dorian's back.

"Care to explain why you're alone?" growled Bull.

Dorian turned to look at them with an angry frown. "You both knew full well that was Eve's brother," he snarled at them.

"Well…" said Varric slowly. "I wasn't certain…"

Dorian scoffed in irritation. "Well you should have known I am not about to abuse my friendship with Eve by seducing her brother. So whatever your bet is… I suppose you'll have to call it off."

Bull laughed at this. "No we don't," he said slyly.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, but shook his head in annoyance. "I'm going to bed."

"Ahh, I see," Bull continued with a wink. "Subtlety. Nice."

Dorian gave him a dry look. "To my own quarters," he clarified. "Alone. Goodnight both of you."

He shook his head again as the others bade him goodnight, still with those annoying smirks on their faces and he walked out of the tavern. The night air was a harsh whip to the face, but for once Dorian didn't much notice it. He was thinking about Aidan. He hadn't had the chance to muse over the fact that he actually did enjoy the company of men. Unless he had completely misread every single signal from the start of that night, which he knew was not likely, verging on impossible.

Still, he mustn't dwell on that fact. This was Eve's brother. He would not go down that road. As treacherously handsome as he was… It wasn't worth risking his friendship with Eve.


	4. That Little Blue Potion

"Lord Trevelyan," Cullen said as he walked up to Aidan feeling oddly apprehensive. Though it wasn't about the topic of lyrium… rather the fact that this was the first member of Eve's family he had ever met. And he was important to her. Thus he was… feeling rather worried about making a good impression.

Aidan stopped in his tracks and turned around to smile graciously at the Commander. He had been on his way to the Skyhold library, curious to see what kind of a collection they had up there. Perhaps find something to occupy himself with. "Commander," he said in return. "I don't believe we've properly met."

Cullen smiled politely. "No, I don't believe we have," he agreed. "Though I've heard a lot about you from your sister."

"And I you," smirked Aidan, in fact he had a sneaking suspicion his sister had a little soft spot for the Commander.

Cullen looked quite surprised, "Oh… uh, really?" he said, fumbling a little.

Aidan chuckled. Perhaps the feeling was mutual. "Good things," he assured him. "She has a great deal of respect for you."

Cullen was smiling a little, lost in his own head for a moment. Then he glanced at Aidan, remembering why he was here. He cleared his throat. "Well it's a pleasure to meet her brother," he said quickly. "I uh… wondered if we might have a word in private?"

Aidan frowned a little, wondering what he might want him for. "Sure…" he said slowly, following Cullen to an unused room that still had rubble lying about the ground.

Aidan leant up against the wall when Cullen closed the door, observing the commander with a little caution, though he could see the man was quite apprehensive.

Cullen hesitated for a moment, hoping Aidan might say something else, but the man remained silent, waiting on him. He steadied himself. "I… hear you are attempting to stop taking lyrium," he said, deciding to just be completely upfront about it.

Aidan sighed internally. "So my sister sent you," he said flatly. "Well, be assured I am fine and I'm not about to start taking it again, no matter what the ex-Knight Captain says."

Cullen frowned, "That's not why I'm here," he said slowly. He looked at Aidan seriously. "You're sister did want me to speak with you," he admitted. "But, not to make you take lyrium. You see… I am also not taking it. I… know what you're going through."

Aidan stared at the man in absolute surprise. "Oh…" he said finally. He composed himself quickly. "So then you know that's it's shit," he threw him a brief smile. "And you would know that there is nothing anyone else can do for you."

Cullen was staring at Aidan relentlessly, his face incredibly serious. "It's more than 'shit', My Lord," he said in a low voice. "You know that. And it's dangerous. Your sister is scared for you as so she should be."

Aidan sighed roughly, turning away from the Commander's steely stare. "Then if I start to become delirious, tell her she has my permission to start feeding me lyrium."

Cullen chewed on his tongue for a moment. This is exactly the way he would have reacted if he'd tried to quite lyrium a few years ago and someone was trying to have this conversation with him. This was going to be difficult. "She doesn't want that," he said quietly, before uttering a regretful sigh. "Eve… wants me to speak with you because she thinks... too much of me. She thinks I am better than what I am..." Cullen looked away glaring darkly into the corner of the room. "But I'm not... Some days I..."

Aidan looked at him again, a frown forming on his brow and a strange feeling washed over him. Here was someone who could actually understand... who was trying to do the impossible like him... who cared about his sister nearly as much as he did, though… perhaps in a different way.

"I know..." he said suddenly, his voice low and serious. He breathed in deeply, "how do you do it?" he asked slowly. "I wouldn't have known you were even off it. You... keep yourself so composed."

Cullen gave a mirthless laugh. "I have to in front of my troops… and the Inquisitor. If she..." he broke off, the back of his neck warming. "Look," he said finally, "I… don't normally talk about this, but… if there's anything I can offer that might help-"

"I'm fine," Aidan said quickly before he could stop himself. He sighed slightly, "I… appreciate that you're trying to help. And I know you're doing this for Eve, so thanks but… I'm doing fine."

Cullen hesitated, hearing the lie beneath those words. Seeing the shake in the man's hands… seeing the pain he knew and understood all too well. "Look…" he said quietly. "I know you don't want to talk about it… and I know that it's easier to just say you're fine when you're not. Because I do it. All the time," he looked at Aidan seriously. "And I know that drinking-"

But, he had finally hit a nerve.

Aidan's anger spiked immediately. He hopped off the wall furiously. "I don't drink that much," he snapped quite abruptly. "Eve is being a mother hen. I drink occasionally… sometimes. It… helps with the shakes," he sighed in annoyance. "I don't need this," he snapped suddenly. "If I want your help I'll ask for it."

With that, he was out of the room and down the hall in a heartbeat leaving Cullen staring darkly after his trail.

Aidan finally made his way to the library, now quite determined to find something to take his mind off… everything. The library was only a small nook in one of Skyhold's tall towers. Dusty tomes scattered the shelves and one lounge chair sat in the corner.

And it was occupied.

Dorian sat beneath the stained glass window, lounging comfortably, yet somehow with immaculate posture as he read a book, held up with one hand as his elbow rested on the armrest. The dull light from the world outside cascaded in through the window, bouncing off his smooth, tan skin. He looked… incredible.

Aidan had noticed the previous evening how attractive the man was, but seeing him again in the day light looking almost… regal; the attraction was only increased.

Dorian glanced up from his book as though he could feel the staring. His eyes locked with Aidan's; they were a sharp, opulent silver and kept Aidan stuck in place, his stomach flipping with nerves all of a sudden.

"Good afternoon," Dorian said, a slow smile tweaking the corner of his lips.

Aidan snapped his eyes away, looking instead to the books that lay on the table beside Dorian. "Afternoon…" he said casually, wandering over to the table. "You've started quite a collection," he observed, noting that Dorian was clearly in the middle of reading most of the books that were scattered there. "With most of the books that might be worth reading too," he added with a small smile.

Dorian's smile grew, still watching Aidan over the top of his book. "It was terribly difficult to find anything in this excuse for a library to be perfectly honest," he said lightly. "You're welcome to any of those of course…"

Aidan threw him a smile, "How generous of you," he said, now picking up Dorian's favourite from the pile. "I'll take you up on that." He glanced around, his eyes falling on the chairs by the research table. "Do you mind if I stay here to read?"

"Not at all…" Dorian said quietly, his eyes still wandering over Aidan. "Perhaps you should encourage Eve to get more comfortable seating in her library."

Aidan smiled, pulling the chair from the table to place it near the window. "I take it you spend a lot of time here?" he said sitting down.

"Some would say too much," smiled Dorian.

"The misguided few, perhaps," Aidan chuckled, now opening his book. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both settling into their books. Though both, at the same time, hardly reading a word on the page. Dorian's eyes kept flickering over the top of his book to watch Aidan subtly. His eyes travelled along his chiselled jaw, lightly shaded by the barest of stubble, past his impeccably smooth, (thoroughly tempting) lips, along his well-defined cheekbones and onto his eyes. They were so deliciously warm and rich in colour, Dorian hated to tear his eyes away.

But he did, and very quickly in fact when those same eyes suddenly flicked up to meet his.

He looked back at his book, his heart thumping a little too fast in his chest. Aidan was still looking at him, a small smirk playing around his lips. "Am I distracting you?" he asked, his tone quietly amused.

Dorian struggled not to look surprised; this man really didn't beat around the bush did he? Dorian smiled graciously, glancing at Aidan briefly. "You're… interesting," he said simply, turning the page on his book. "Because you're Eve's brother," he added lightly.

"Ooh," smiled Aidan, "Just… comparing our similarities were you?"

Dorian's lips curled into another smirk, he could tell Aidan didn't believe his excuse… and rightly so. "Yes," he agreed.

"Well then," Aidan pressed, "what were your findings?"

Dorian peered at him again, "That you are definitely brother and sister…"

Aidan laughed, "Wow, very observing," he said sarcastically.

Dorian smirked dryly, "It's a talent."

Aidan smiled down at his book, not yet realising that his mission to distract himself from his lyrium issue was working very well… though it had nothing to do with the book. "So…" he said after a moment, "How was the rest of your evening last night…?"

Dorian fingered the page of his book, knowing he should avoid conversations like this with Eve's brother… but then again… he shared cheeky, flirtatious comments with her… he could do the same thing with Aidan without meaning anything by it… couldn't he?

"Well," he said before he could help himself, a smirk tugging his lips again. "The gentleman by the fire was a great deal of fun after all."

Aidan's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he nearly dropped his book, Dorian had to withhold a laugh at his reaction. "Oh," Aidan said quickly, composing himself. "Well that's… I'm glad you had a good time," he stared at the page before him, the skin on his neck turning a dull rouge.

Dorian did laugh this time, "I was joking," he said still smirking.

Aidan felt absurdly relieved, glancing over at Dorian. "Well," he said, deciding two could play at that game. "I suppose you would still have been welling in disappointment at the loss of the more appealing target…"

Dorian smiled widely, knowing he was enjoying this playful banter far too much. "You don't really believe in subtlety do you?" he said in amusement.

Aidan caught his gaze, smirking. "What's the point in dancing around it when we both know what's going on?" he said simply, "And anyway, nothing happened so… why not joke about it?" he added smiling and then he looked back at his book. "Although… you don't actually know what I would have said."

"Oh, I thought the answer would be obvious," Dorian quipped slyly. "This is me we're talking about."

Aidan laughed quietly, "Well," he said impishly. "You'll never know, will you?"

"Oh really?" asked Dorian, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, I've suddenly taken to this whole 'subtlety' thing you keep going on about."

"Very clever timing," mused Dorian.

"Thank you," smirked Aidan. Then he looked at Dorian again, a completely unrelated thought coming to mind. "Can I say something completely off this very… enjoyable topic for a moment?" he asked suddenly.

Dorian nodded, still smiling and watching Aidan with great interest.

"I uh… wanted to thank you for having my sister's back all this time," he said seriously. "You mean a lot to her, and… I'm glad she has you. I'm glad you were there when I couldn't be."

Dorian looked very surprised, "Oh," he said in bemusement. "Well I… am a hero," he said finally, trying to make light of it. "All in a day's work."

Aidan was smiling again, deciding that Eve was right; Dorian was funny. "I see why my sister likes you," he said chuckling.

"Oh do you now?" Dorian smiled slyly. He knew this was a bad idea, he shouldn't be flirting. But, he liked flirting. Plus it was… a whole extra level of fun with this man.

Aidan rolled his eyes, but his smile grew. "Don't read into that," he said in amusement. "I meant it in a completely platonic way."

"Of course," agreed Dorian, but his tone was still sly. There was a moment of silence while Dorian thought about something. "So…" he said finally, his tone curious. "Speaking of off topic things… You're a Templar," he stated. "What's that like?"

Aidan's eyes flickered up briefly to look at Dorian again, his smile fading a little before returning to his book. "I was a Templar," he replied lightly, "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," smiled Dorian looking at Aidan curiously. "Especially as you became one merely to stay with your sister," he paused ponderingly. "So then… you're designed specifically to combat mages…"

Aidan frowned a little, "That rather makes me sound like some sort of apparatus," he said, "like I'm the muzzle you put on a dog to stop it from biting." He looked up at Dorian again, inclining his head with a small smile. "Then again I did rather feel like that's what I was so… yes."

Dorian smiled slightly, "You keep saying 'was'…" he mused, "but, won't you always have your Templar abilities? You're little… magic cancelling tricks?"

Aidan sighed, "I don't know," he said honestly. "I haven't tried to use them in a while. And I… stopped taking lyrium so in all likelihood one day I won't be able to do those things."

So Dorian's suspicions were confirmed. He raised an eyebrow in both concern and interest. He had heard that Templar's that had been denied their lyrium supply could go mad with the withdrawal. "How… are you doing with that?" he asked hesitantly. "I… can't imagine it would be easy."

"Well no… it's… not easy," Aidan said a little uncomfortably, shifting in his chair. "But, I'm fine," he glanced very quickly at Dorian. "…Thanks."

Dorian could sense Aidan's uneasiness. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly, "I'm sure that's the last thing you want to be talking about."

"It's alright," Aidan said quickly, forcing a small laugh. He hesitated for a moment then said, "I don't supposed Eve said anything about it to you?"

Dorian caught his gaze, "No," he said honestly. "She hasn't."

Aidan felt a little relieved. "Good…" he said quietly, then he snapped his book shut and stood up quite suddenly. "Anyway," he said in a would-be-casual way, but he could feel the tension building in his chest. That irritability he couldn't seem to suppress. He'd already snapped at one undeserving man today... best not make it two. "I'm off," he said briskly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he walked off without another word, leaving Dorian feeling quite surprised by his abrupt departure.

The Western Approach was… a long way away. Currently their group was traversing the Dales to get there. Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, Eve, and Aidan currently lead their horses by the reins over the grassy terrain. Their poor mounts had been riding all day; they had to give them a rest from their heavy loads.

Hawke and Stroud had gone on ahead, leaving the previous day to scout out the area.

Aidan walked up to fall into stride with his sister, wanting to have a few quiet words with her.

"Evie…" he said quietly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I know what you're going to say," Eve said back immediately, keeping her voice low as well. "And I'm not sorry. You should be sorry. You and Cullen could help each other out."

Aidan sighed roughly. "Evie I don't need anyone's help," he said stiffly. "I've… been without lyrium for a while now. OK? I… know what I'm doing."

Eve frowned at her brother. "Evangeline told me you were about ready to give up and start taking it again before you found me."

"You found me actually," Aidan said pointedly. "And… that was a low point. Anyway just… let me deal with it alone OK? You've got plenty to be worried about with that green thing on your hand nowadays."

Eve sighed. "I know you're carrying a flask of brandy."

Aidan raised his eyebrows. "Brandy is a perfectly acceptable drink for any time," he said snidely.

"Aidan…" Eve said softly, her eyes worried again.

"Evie," Aidan said, his own eyes softening when he looked at her. He moved a little closer so that he could wrap a comforting arm around her. "I promise I'll get help if I need it… OK?"

Back where the other three were walking, Cassandra watched the siblings with a mixed expression on her face. She was happy for Eve, extremely happy. But, at the same time the sight of them brought back memories of her own brother. Memories that she missed sorely.

"It's nice, don't you think?" Varric said, observing the siblings and experiencing his own, dark images down memory lane. "Siblings that actually love each other? Reunited?"

"It is nice that they could find each other in such a time," agreed Cassandra quietly.

"You know," added Varric, "Not sure if you heard, Seeker. But, Sparkler here tried to hit on Eve's brother the other night last week."

Cassandra frowned, "Seriously, Dorian? Do you have no respect for-"

Dorian growled in annoyance. "That's not what happened," he snapped. "Not that it's any of either of your business. I didn't know it was him and Varric and Bull wanted me to, though they knew who he was."

Cassandra still looked disapproving, but before more could be said however, they found themselves stumbling upon a Venatori encampment. Eve and Aidan dropped back to the others, hushing their horses. "Only six of them," smirked Eve, "And they have a lot of supplies."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" smiled Dorian, pulling his staff from his back, the others following suit.

Quickly, a fight ensued. Something Aidan was not quite ready for. He was a skilled warrior, as all Templars were with the vigorous training they were put through. But… he did not realise how much of an effect his lack of lyrium had taken to his old abilities.

When they had taken everyone down, Aidan searched the Venatori supply caches silently, his brow furrowed as he did so. One of the mages they'd been fighting had nearly taken Eve out with glyph of ice, a blow Aidan had tried to prevent… should have prevented. But, he couldn't. He could feel it still… that bizarre connection to the fade… that pull he could use to reshape it… to deny the spell. Deny the magic.

But, he did not quite have the strength or the ability to pull it off.

He should be taking it. Eve had nearly been hurt… she had only just thrown herself out of the way at the last second…he could protect her better if he were on it. Fighting alone was not enough…

He frowned further, his head beginning to pound and then… he froze. His eyes falling on a bundle of small blue bottles. He swallowed thickly, his whole body tensing and he could not tear his eyes away.

Really… why had he stopped taking it? It made him powerful… strong… he'd feel so much better if he just-

No!

He slammed the crate closed suddenly, his hands shaking. He would not be trapped to that life. He would not be ruled by his addiction.

"Are you alright?" Dorian was standing next to him all of a sudden, his voice low and a little concerned.

Aidan looked at him quickly, his heart still pounding as half of him still desperately wanted to open that box and down those little blue vials…

"I'm fine," he snarled quickly, his tone harsh. He clenched his fists; why did he have to be so irritable? He knew that was another part of the withdrawal, but since he knew why couldn't he stop himself? Dorian hadn't done anything wrong. He turned away, cursing inside his head. "Sorry…" he muttered, his tone calmer this time. "I'm fine," he repeated quietly before walking away toward his horse without another glance back at the crate.

Dorian hesitated, watching him walk off. Then, he ducked over to the cache Aidan had been looking in, opening it swiftly and his eyes fell on the lyrium bottles, his eyebrows rising in comprehension.

He closed it again quickly, not wanting Aidan to see him snooping after him. He walked away too, deciding silently not to tell Eve what he had seen.

XxXxXx

_"Remember Brayan," Aidan said smiling cheekily, his fingers playing with the tips of Brayan's smooth, brown hair at the back of his neck. "Even if it's me, stark naked and wanting… just say no."_

_Brayan laughed, "How am I supposed to resist that type of desire demon?" he crooned, moving closer to Aidan._

_"Shh…" Aidan hushed, still smiling and leaning his head closer to the apprentice mage, but glancing behind them to make sure there was still no one around. "Because you'll know the second you pass your harrowing I'll be here in real life… stark naked and wanting," he said slyly._

_Brayan bit his lip, looking at Aidan, his green eyes dusky with lust. "Can't we do that now…?"_

_Aidan's lips began to curl into a smirk, but then… footsteps down the end of the hall made him jump back._

_He threw Brayan one last lustful smirk, "Later," he said lowly. "Good luck."_

_xxx_

_"Evie," Aidan whispered desperately outside her door, trying to get her attention as quietly as possible, his wide eyes glancing down the hall. "It's me… please… I need to talk to you!"_

_The door opened quietly, one of Eve's blue eyes shining up at him through the small gap. She looked relieved when she saw who it was, pulling the door wider to let her brother in._

_"What's wrong?" she said quickly, noticing her brother's distraught face._

_Aidan breathed in quickly, his eyes wild and desperate. "They… they want me to be the… the one at the harrowing…"_

_"Wh…what?" Eve repeated, frowning in concern. "Who's harrowing?"_

_"Brayan's!" Aidan cried lamentably. "I'm the… the 'designated slayer', Evie. If he… if he can't do it they want me to-"_

_He broke off shaking his head and turning to the wall, bashing his fist against it. He was only just 18, this would be his first harrowing that he'd watched over… with the first responsibility of being the one to end the mage should anything go wrong. Even if the mage merely took too long to overcome the demon._

_"Oh no…" whispered Eve, her eyes wide. "Aidan it will be ok… Brayan is strong. He… he'll pass!"_

_"What if he doesn't?" Aidan begged, turning back round to stare at his sister, his eyes shining. "What will I do?"_

_Eve's lips trembled and she pulled her brother into a hug suddenly. She didn't know what to say._

_xxx_

_Aidan stood completely still, barely restraining his bodies desire to tremble with fear as he watched the body of Brayan lie there… trying to imagine what kind of demon was trying to tempt him and desperately hoping he would make it through._

_"He's taking a while…" another Templar said quietly, his voice low._

_"He hasn't been that long yet," Aidan hissed back, trying to remain emotionless._

_"We can't give him much longer…"_

_"Just wait."_

_… … …_

_"You have to do it now."_

_"He hasn't been possessed!"_

_"Any minute he will be an abomination, he's gone far too long!"_

_"Give him a chance!"_

_"We've given him more than any other mage! Act upon your responsibility, recruit!"_

_Aidan looked at his senior, his eyes wide. "No…" he said quietly, "I…"_

_"Do you know this apprentice?" the older Templar demanded suddenly._

_Aidan swallowed, "No! I-"_

_"I will step in if you are incapable. And know: you will face punishment."_

_Aidan turned back to Brayan's body, his heart pounding with fear and adrenalin._

_No…_

Aidan woke suddenly, sweat beading his brow and he scrambled on his bedroll. He stared around him in the dark, just making out the dull canvas of his tent. He moved suddenly for the exit, desperately needing some fresh air.

He breathed deeply the second he was outside, sand and a cool wind hitting his face. He glanced at the tent he knew Eve was asleep in, part of him still wanting to burst in there and confide in her for comfort. But… he couldn't. He would not concern her. He didn't want her worrying. That was an old memory… made as vivid as if it were yesterday by his lyrium deprived mind.

He moved over to the fire pit where dull embers still crackled and burned dully among the logs. He was not going to be able to sleep again tonight. He looked around to see who was on guard, deciding he may as well take over. That was when he came face to face with Dorian again.

"You're not ok," the mage stated simply, startling Aidan and nearly making him fall backward into the dying fire.

"Maker's breath…" he hissed under his breath. "You're supposed to be watching the rest of the desert, not our camp's occupants."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "So," he continued, ignoring that statement. "I saw you earlier today with the lyrium. And I know you don't want to talk about it, but… you rather look like you need to."

Aidan clenched his jaw. "I think that this is none of your business," he said quietly, his eyes dark.

Dorian was not perturbed. "I know it isn't," he said without hesitation. "But you refuse to talk to anyone close to you about it. Like your sister who is worried sick. So maybe you should tell someone you don't really know. Like me."

Aidan glared at him, "I don't have anything to tell," he spat through his teeth.

"No?" quipped Dorian. "I didn't realise it was normal to burst out of one's tent in the middle of the night, covered with sweat."

Aidan gave him a forced, dry smile. "Just a dream," he said lowly.

Dorian held his gaze. "A bad one, clearly. Something I've heard lyrium withdrawal can produce-"

Aidan stomped forward, stopping right before Dorian. "Or," he said quietly, his voice coated with a low, husky rumble, "it was a…'good' one," he emphasised the word slowly so that Dorian would catch the lewd meaning.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "Nice try," he said steadily, though his heart had picked up speed in his chest.

Aidan sighed roughly, moving away from him. "Leave it be, Dorian," he said lowly, turning around. "It's under control."

Dorian waited for a moment, staring at Aidan's back before he sighed quietly. "As you wish," he said finally, turning away to resume his watch.

Aidan glanced back at him quickly, suddenly feeling a wash of regret. He wanted to say something, call him back and apologise for being such an… ass. But… he didn't. Instead he turned away, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. How could he be so selfish? The Grey Wardens were being corrupted by this 'Corypheus', scared into blood magic and treacherous rituals. And he was... angry, but at himself. Unable to think clearly, unable to control his emotions. He was pushing people away because of a stupid, blue potion.

It was that moment that lead him to the Commander's office upon their return to Skyhold.

He pushed the door open, eyes downcast, his pride bruised and he looked up at the ex-Templar who was staring at him expectantly.

"I…" Aidan said, exhaling slowly. "Need help."


	5. A Little Bit of Comfort

Eve stood alone by the war table, her brow furrowed as her eyes flickered from her left hand to the large map spread out before her, scattered with markers.

She dragged her right hand through her hair suddenly, tugging at the curls that hung over her shoulder.

Why had they put her in charge? Just because of this green mark? A mark that she had gotten by accident; a mistake. In the wrong place at the wrong time. And now suddenly she was meant to be leading these people? She was meant to sit on that throne in the main hall and bring judgment down upon them. Why should this mark give her that right?

Cullen walked into the room quietly behind her, noticing her posture was tense and on edge, her right hand pulling at her hair while her left was clenched into a fist and leaning against the table.

He frowned in concern, walking over to stand beside her, ignoring the wave of nerves that washed over him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, stopping next to her and looking down to her puckered expression.

She glanced up at him, her eyes looking a little distressed. "Cullen," she said quickly, standing up off the table and straightening up a little. "I'm…" she paused, looking down at her left hand and then sighed. "Did you want me to be Inquisitor?" she asked finally, her voice very quiet. "When… the decision was discussed?"

Cullen frowned again, "Of course I did," he said immediately, and Eve looked at him quickly, her eyes hard.

"You don't have to say that," she said sternly. "I… just want the truth. I have no idea what I'm doing. I… can't understand why you would put me in charge…"

Cullen paused, part of him wanting to lay a comforting hand on her back… but he restrained himself. "Eve…" he said quietly, hearing the anxiety behind her tone. "Of all the people I have followed before in my life… I have never followed anyone that inspires me like you do," he continued, his tone very soothing, but his stomach flipping with nerves as he held her steady, blue gaze. "That makes me believe so much in our cause, and makes me know we are doing the right thing. That we're on the right track."

Eve swallowed with difficulty, finding it quite hard to keep looking at those warm, hazel eyes. They held so much comfort… so much sincerity, but they also made her heart pound in her chest, her stomach quiver with too many nerves… She looked down at the table again. "But, you're inspired by a mark," she said finally, her voice not as strong as usual, in fact Cullen had never heard her so unsure. "A mark I got by mistake. Not a holy miracle… Why… why should that mean I am responsible for all these people's lives?" she gestured to the board where they had been planning their attack on adamant. "And, judging people like Crestwood's Mayor? What right do I have to exile him?" she continued, her voice rising a little as she streamed off all the things that had been plaguing her mind. "I shouldn't… I can't-"

Cullen finally did put a hand against the small of her back, his thumb gently brushing over the fabric of her tunic, his touch sweeping through the material to be felt softly against her sensitive skin. Her words cut off in her throat as her stomach flipped erratically and she stilled. "Eve," Cullen said earnestly, "It isn't the mark that made us choose you as our leader. It's what you have done since being thrown into all this. The things you have achieved and sacrificed for the inquisition. You were willing to sacrifice your life for Haven… I…" Cullen broke off, his hand still sitting warmly on Eve's back, his brow furrowing at that terrifying memory. "I could think of no one better to lead us," he finished quietly.

Eve turned to look at Cullen again, her heart racing beneath her ribs. The gesture of his hand was comforting, but there was something a little more intimate about it that seemed more than just friendly. "You have a lot of faith in me…" she said softly, her tone not able to hide her uncertainty. "I hope… it is not misplaced."

Cullen looked back at her, his own heart beating against his chest so hard he was certain she must be able to hear it. How could she think his faith was misplaced? She… was the most incredible woman he had ever known. And he was certain ever would know. And that was why he knew he should not let his thoughts wander down the path they often did. The path that currently had his heart thundering so rapidly. Even if he dared think that she could ever think of him the way he did her… He didn't deserve her.

He took his hand back, his thumb brushing her back one last time before it was gone, "I am certain it is not misplaced, Inquisitor," he said quietly, turning his eyes back to the war table.

Eve looked at him for a long moment, feeling sad that he had taken his hand away. Sad that he had gone back to calling her Inquisitor. "Thank you, Cullen…" she said quietly, taking a very small step closer to the Commander. "I couldn't do any of this without you. And with Josie, Leliana and Cass…" she glanced at the table again, shaking her head. "I was… incredibly apprehensive and daunted when I first met you all properly in that war room back at Haven," she admitted, allowing a small smile to breach her lips.

Cullen smiled too, turning to look at her again, "And now everyone is incredibly daunted to be in your presence."

Eve laughed, "I hope you're not," she said, her eyes flickering to meet his briefly.

Cullen watched her eyes dart away from his, unable to stop from wondering what she was thinking behind those shining, crystal irises. "Not…daunted, no…" Cullen agreed, one hand reaching up behind his neck to rub the skin just beneath his hair.

Eve swallowed, looking at Cullen suddenly, something she had been wondering a while now finally spilling out, "Do you and Cassandra have… a history?" she asked abruptly, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them and her cheeks instantly flourished into a rosy blush.

Cullen stared at her in surprise, "No," he said half in confusion and half in shock. "I… why would you…want to know that?" he stuttered, then he cleared his throat quickly. "Cassandra recruited me in Kirkwall for the Inquisition… that is the first time we met."

"Right," Eve said quickly, nodding and looking anywhere but Cullen's face. "I just thought… sometimes," she shook her head, her cheeks positively glowing.

"She is certainly just a friend," Cullen said, managing not to stutter this time despite his resurgence of nerves in his stomach. "If she'd even permit me to call her a friend," he added.

Eve couldn't stop a small laugh, "I'm sure she would," she smiled, looking back up at Cullen and his heart skipped a beat, enjoying it too much when he heard her laugh, particularly if he was the cause behind it. Eve took a quick breath, steadying herself to build up the courage to ask one more question. "Did you…" she began hesitantly, tucking her hair behind her ear, "leave anyone… special behind in Kirkwall?"

Once again Cullen felt his heart skip erratically in his chest. "Anyone special…?" he repeated, feeling his neck warm rapidly. "I… uh, no," he said, clearing his throat a little. He couldn't help but let his hopes rise irrationally as he imagined why Eve would be asking these things. But, he mustn't think like that. She was the Inquisitor. Not to mention he and her brother were working through their lyrium withdrawals together. How would he react if he knew Cullen's thoughts about his sister? "And," he continued, only to fill the silence that had now surrounded them. "My, uh, family are in South Reach."

Eve nodded, though her eyes still faced the table. "You must miss them," she said quietly, "two sisters and a brother isn't it?"

Cullen smiled; he had only ever said that briefly in conversation. He was surprised she remembered. "Yes," he said warmly, "that's right. And you must be glad to have your brother back with you," he added, trying to catch her eye and succeeding when she looked up at him brightly.

"Yes, I… wanted to thank you actually," she said quickly, "Whatever it is you said to him… and whatever you two talk about in those snug little hideaways I see you two doing… it's helping," she smiled warmly and Cullen. "Thank you so much, Cullen."

"Honestly…" Cullen said quietly, "It is helping me as much as it is him. And your brother is… a remarkable man," he added, holding Eve's gaze. "And a very devoted brother."

That was something Cullen respected a great deal about him. The things he had done for his sister. But, that also made him nervous to if he ever found out about his feelings for his Eve.

Eve was still smiling, "I'm glad you're both able to help each other," she said honestly. "I um…" she looked away again, knowing she shouldn't ask this, but wanting to know. "I wondered… has he said anything that happened to him since the circles fell?"

Cullen hesitated, "Not… really," he said slowly, "But, I… have given him my word not to say anything if he should tell me…"

"Of course," Eve said quickly, blushing again. "That's… very honourable of you. I'm sorry for asking. I just wish he'd tell me. Anytime I ask he just says 'you don't need to know, Evie', and changes the subject," Eve sighed. "Anyway," she continued, looking up and Cullen once more. "Thank you."

Cullen wished she would stop thanking him. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. He was struggling as much as her brother. Many days her brother helped him more than Cullen helped Aidan.

"I should… probably get back to work," Cullen said suddenly, though his tone was regretful as he moved away from the war table. "I have troops to get organised if we want to take down adamant," he added, forcing a dry smile. "And trebuchets to source… And I'm sure you have much to do, I'll… speak with you tomorrow I'm sure," he gave her one last look before hurrying out of the war room. He didn't deserve her.

XxXxXxX

Aidan was on his way to his quarters, deciding to call it a night after his long conversation with the Commander. He was so focused on duty today that it had made Aidan feel guilty for the thoughts he couldn't stop all week.

He… was a little distracted by Dorian. He had been wanting to apologise to him for the way he'd spoken to him in the Western Approach. But… he hadn't yet. He decided that was the reason he kept watching him when he was sure no one was looking, that was the reason he had the urge to go talk to him… all the time. But, never alone. If he spoke alone he'd have the chance to apologise… and one part of him was actually too ashamed to apologise… too caught up in his pride. See, if he apologised that would mean admitting that he was a bit of a mess. He didn't want Dorian to think he was a mess.

So, he had not been thinking about how duty comes first at all like Cullen. He should be. They had a demon army they were about to face. And yet here Aidan was thinking about Dorian again. Thinking about his sharp, silver eyes so full of the wit he carried. His charming smile that curled so frequently on his lips. That tall, lean figure Aidan had accidentally brushed up against on a couple of occasions. Accidentally might have been taking some of the truth out of it… The first time had been accidental when he had rounded a corner directly into the mage. The next two times… he might have found an excuse for.

He blamed that on the way they had met. Perhaps if he didn't know Dorian liked men. Perhaps if he didn't know Dorian liked the way he looked… then he wouldn't be thinking about that so much. But, really, could you blame him? Dorian was downright gorgeous. And he couldn't deny… nor did he think Dorian would deny… that they had some serious chemistry.

But he was not in the right state of mind to be thinking like that. He needed to snap out of it. He was clearly just infatuated by the mage because he was handsome and he'd… tried to pick him up at a bar when they met. That thought still brought a small smile to Aidan's face.

However, his smile quickly vanished when he came to a halt along one of Skyhold's long halls. Right ahead of him, unlocking the door to his own chambers was Dorian. Alone.

He could… walk up to him, finally apologise for his behaviour. Or… he could turn around and escape before he saw him. Aidan frowned at his own cowardly thoughts. He steadied his nerves quickly, then walked up to Dorian.

"Hey… Dorian," he said as he hurried up to the mage, not quite able to meet his eyes when Dorian looked at him in surprise. "I've been wanting to talk to you-" he stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of Dorian's face. There wasn't much to go on, and perhaps it was because Aidan watched him so much but… something seemed a little off. "Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

Dorian looked even more surprised. "I…" he began, internally debating on whether to lie or tell the truth. He sighed, tearing his eyes away from Aidan's warm, brown ones that were looking at him very intently. "No… not really," he said finally, staring at his door knob. "I… just received word a close friend of mine, Felix, has died."

"Oh shit…" Aidan muttered, his eyebrows rising in shock and concern. "I'm so sorry, Dorian. That's horrible news."

Dorian flashed him a smile that held no mirth. "It's alright. He… had the blight and thus was on borrowed time anyway."

Aidan frowned, still eyeing Dorian with concern. "That doesn't change the way you would feel, knowing it's coming doesn't mean you can't regret his death," he said quietly.

Dorian met his gaze again, his sad look more prominent this time. "No…" he agreed, "You're right, of course. He was… a truly good man."

Aidan offered a small smile, "Eve actually did tell me about him," he said quietly. "He was Alexius's son?"

Dorian nodded and Aidan held his gaze, "He sounded like an amazing man. I… am sorry I never got to meet him."

Dorian smiled again, finding once again that he quite enjoyed Aidan's company. "So… I do believe you were about to say something before?" he asked curiously after a moment, his tone closer to his usual charming one as he changed the subject.

"Oh," Aidan said quickly, "it's… not really relevant right now," he muttered. "I can talk to you another time… I'm sure you wanted to get into your room to be alone."

Dorian glanced at his door, then back to Aidan. He debated for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea… but then, he rarely got the chance to speak with Aidan one on one… the man was difficult to pin down. "Actually…" he said finally, "If you've a mind, I was about to indulge in a bottle of brandy… I wouldn't mind sharing if you'd like one."

Aidan blinked, watching as Dorian opened the door to his room and realising that the brandy he was speaking of was in there… not at the tavern among everyone else. His mouth went dry and he swallowed with difficulty. He was being ridiculous, the man's friend had just died. He was asking for company. He couldn't say no just because he was nervous to go into his room.

He smiled quickly, walking on into Dorian's chambers. "Love one…" he said quietly, his eyes sweeping the room.

Dorian watched him walk in, his own heart beating erratically in his chest despite his calm demeanour and despite his grievances. The sight of Aidan… such an attractive man slowly walking into his bedroom was making his mind conjure up a whole manor of improper thoughts. Especially when he noticed Aidan's eyes linger on his bed.

That wasn't why he invited him in. He wanted some company. And Aidan's was… one he found that he enjoyed.

Dorian followed him in, shutting the door behind him and suddenly wondering why in the world he had put himself in this situation, his stomach now twisting with nerves. "So… tell me what you were going to say," he insisted, walking over to his fireplace, "relevant or irrelevant. I don't care," he added, flicking his hand and creating a warm, crackling fire upon the logs.

Aidan raised an eyebrow, a small smile tweaking his lips, "Show off," he muttered, eyeing the flames that would have taken him a great deal of time and effort to produce.

Dorian threw him a smirk, "And you're still being evasive."

Aidan sighed, still staring into the flames, finding that was easier otherwise his eyes would roam the stylish room, particularly lingering around the large bed draped in deep, rich red sheets. He couldn't even watch as Dorian poured their brandy from a classy, glass canister on his desk. The lighting, the décor… everything was very… sensual.

Aidan sighed, tugging his sleeve absently. "I… just… wanted to apologise…" he said finally.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, coming back over to him and handing Aidan his glass. Their fingers brushed briefly as he passed it to him and Dorian's heart skipped a beat, the fire behind him was flickering warmly in Aidan's eyes, making the rich brown colour look like it was flecked with gold. This was certainly beginning to feel… more than friendly.

He stepped back quickly, "Whatever for?" he asked swiftly, trying to smile graciously.

Aidan's heart was beating very quickly, his fingers still tingling from where Dorian's had touched. "Uh…" he looked down at his brandy and cleared his throat. "For that night… in the Western Approach," he explained, finding it was easier to stare at the caramel coloured liquid in his glass than face Dorian's eyes. "I… was an ass," he added, "I… do that sometimes. Anyway, you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you and… I apologise."

Dorian looked quite surprised; he had felt bad for pressing Aidan that night. He certainly didn't hold any resentment toward the man. "You really don't need to apologise," he said smiling a little. "I'm sorry for forcing the issue that night."

"No," Aidan said quickly, staring straight at Dorian and moving forward suddenly. "I needed that…" he insisted quietly, "Thank you. I'm…" he stopped, looking away again. "Finding it hard to stay off lyrium. But, the last thing I want is to push people away that are just trying to help…"

Dorian smiled, but his eyes looked concerned. "Well then," he tried to say lightly. "Apology accepted. Still unnecessary. But, I'll take it."

Aidan released a small smile, feeling a wave of relief at the fact that Dorian wasn't holding any resentment for his attitude. "Thanks…" he said quietly. He glanced at Dorian again, "So," he continued, raising his glass slightly. "To Felix?"

Dorian smiled, raising his own glass. "To Felix," he agreed and they both took a long sip.

The alcohol certainly helped settle Aidan's nerves a little, he followed Dorian's offer to take a seat in one of the chairs on the hearth by the fire. He listened to Dorian, fetching them more brandy as the mage told him about Felix. He began to wonder if Dorian and Felix were… more than friends. He didn't think he should ask… it wouldn't be appropriate… but then,

"Were you and Felix… lovers?" he asked before he could help himself. He readied himself for Dorian's disapproval, but instead the man just looked surprised.

"Felix and I?" he repeated, "What an odd thing to say," he mused. "No, we were not. I was not about to abuse Alexius's trust by seducing his son."

Aidan blushed a little, "Of course," he said quickly, wishing he'd never asked.

But, Dorian was smiling a little. "Not to say I've been proper my whole life, by any means," he added.

Aidan couldn't hold back a little smirk, "Oh?" he said slyly. "Care to elaborate?"

Dorian chuckled lightly, "I think you'd like it too much if I did."

Aidan's smile grew, "I'm sure I would," he agreed quietly.

Dorian felt his stomach flip and he flicked his eyes away from Aidan. It was one thing to find the man attractive… it was a whole other thing to find that he… really got along with him. He could push his desire aside so that they could be friends. But… he knew from past experience he was terrible and squashing his feelings. But, he had learnt from those past experiences. This was nothing more than his desire causing his stomach to churn like that. He'd hardly known the man a month and already he was battling with 'feelings'? Absurd. Somehow, he was certain this was all Eve's fault.

Ah, Eve, that was a good topic to keep things in the friend zone. "So," he said finally, noticing that Aidan had been watching him that whole time. "Is your sister the Herald of Andraste?"

Aidan laughed, "Probably," he said smiling. "She's always been a freakishly good person."

Dorian chuckled, "She certainly is very special," he agreed. "And just who we all needed, it seems."

Aidan nodded, staring in to the fire again. "She always has been…"

"What was she like?" asked Dorian curiously. "As a child. And as a sister?"

"As a sister?" repeated Aidan, smiling softly. "Cheeky and annoying," he said with a laugh. "But, also the best sister you could hope for," he continued. "She always had my back. She'd make up excuses to our parents to get me out of trouble which I… totally did not deserve."

Dorian laughed, enjoying watching Aidan speak so fondly. "You know, that does sound like her," he said in agreement.

Aidan smiled, "One of the best thing she did…" he said quietly, "Which she doesn't even know she did because it was… just in her nature. But, when I was 13… about a year before she was sent away to the circle. I… was worried because I had a crush on someone. And it was all very confusing because…" he glanced at Dorian, his cheeks flushing a little, "well he was a boy…"

Dorian couldn't help the warm smile that spread over his lips, his heart tingling lightly as he thought of a young Aidan, with those same, big brown eyes, struggling with his feelings for a boy. That was something he could understand very well.

"Anyway…" Aidan continued. "I told Eve and… she didn't even bat an eyelid to the fact he was Marcus…" he shook his head smiling. "She just proceeded to tease me in the same way she would have if he was a girl. Singing that stupid… 'K.I.S.S.I.N.G' song…" he glanced into the fire, thinking fondly of his sister. "She doesn't know it… but, that was exactly what I needed her to do. I thought it was wrong… because my parents were already speaking of which noble girl I would be married to when I was older. To have heirs with… so her thinking it was so normal… was… nice."

Dorian was still smiling, finding to whole situation extremely endearing. "I… rather wish I had of had a sister like that," he said honestly. "I… know what it's like to feel as though you have to live up to your families… impossible ideals of what they want you to be."

Aidan looked over at Dorian, feeling a strong understanding with the man. "I… imagine you would have had it a little worse than me," he said slowly. "My family is particularly religious and so they did not approve of that sort of thing, particularly for their eldest son… but much of Fereldon doesn't think the same way as them. I… have heard that… particularly among the 'Altus' class you… don't have so much freedom."

Dorian smiled dryly, "You know a fair bit about my homeland," he said in surprise. "But… you are right. I… was… carefully bred, so to speak," he frowned, surprised that they had arrived at this topic. He had only ever talked to Felix and Eve about this. "My Mother was chosen for my Father for her magical talent despite the fact that they despised each other just so that they could produce the perfect heir. Perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind... They got me."

"You're not all three of those things?" Aidan said smiling a little.

Dorian smirked, "Clearly I am," he agreed slyly. "Except for my one very inconvenient, deviant trait. That I wouldn't play pretend for the rest of my life," Dorian sighed, staring deeply into the fire. "My… Father tried to change me," he said after a moment. He wasn't even sure why he decided to say it. He didn't need to. But… something about Aidan made him feel as though he should. He wanted Aidan to know him. "With blood magic. Lovely thought," he added lightly, tossing this traumatic incident aside. "I wasn't so fond of it myself when I found out. So I left. Hadn't seen my Father again until the unpleasant reunion last month. Eve was there for that at least. I… benefitted from her 'sistering' abilities."

Aidan stared at him in shock, unable to believe that his own Father would try to do that…

"Dorian…" he said quietly, "That's…"

"Don't worry," Dorian said quickly. "I've quite moved past it."

Aidan shook his head, "I'm sorry," he said honestly, wondering how in the world Dorian managed to come out of all that still such a good person.

"Well," shrugged Dorian, "At least it meant I left. Might never have made my way here otherwise," he added smirking, though he was feeling quite nervous again. There was something different talking about this with Aidan than with Eve. He felt… a little naked; vulnerable. Like… Aidan knowing these things changed the dynamic of their relationship. "So, anyway," he said suddenly. "You know your sister is completely infatuated by the Commander you've been spending so much time with."

Aidan smiled slowly, "I know," he said in amusement. "Adorable, isn't it? I've never seen her with such a crush before."

Dorian smirked, "If only they would do something about it, don't you think?"

Aidan sighed, "Well, Cullen is all caught up with this, 'duty comes first' policy."

Dorian scoffed, "Isn't war one of the best times for passionate romance?" he said, for some reason unable to meet Aidan's eye as he said that. "…Unless you're one of those big brothers that would rip any man's head off for looking at his sister," he added, smiling.

Aidan laughed, "That would depend on who the guy is," he said simply. "But, Cullen I respect. If there is any man that would take care of Eve… it's him. I think I could trust him to treat her well."

"Ah," said Dorian musingly. "So he has your blessing then?"

Aidan chuckled, "…I guess?"

"Sweet of you," smiled Dorian.

"What can I say?" Aidan said smiling back, "I'm a romantic."

"Are you now?" smirked Dorian, his head lightly feeling the effects of the liquor.

Aidan smiled slightly, catching Dorian's eye. But his smile sank quickly, his eyes flickering back down to his glass. In truth… he once had been a hopeless romantic. But, ever since Brayan… his amorous adventures, few and far between as they had been, had only been one night stands.

Dorian noticed his look become quite sad and he frowned in concern. But, Aidan looked up suddenly. "Well, I should probably get going…" he said quietly. "It's getting late. But, thank you for the brandy and the company," he stood up, offering Dorian one last smile. "I'm sorry again… about Felix."

Dorian stood up too, feeling thoroughly regretful and as though Aidan was leaving far too soon. "Thank you for staying…" he said quietly.

Aidan smiled again, then stood up, taking his empty glass to Dorian's desk. "Goodnight, Dorian," he said, throwing him a final glance before walking out, feeling Dorian's eyes on him the whole time.


	6. Terrible Timing

The atmosphere in Cullen's office was tense. The two Templars inside glaring at each other from either side of the Commander's desk.

"How am I supposed to help you, when I can't eve help myself?" Cullen snapped angrily.

"We help each other," retorted Aidan, "That's what we do. You're the one who convinced me that!"

"Well now it's different," Cullen growled.

"How?" demanded Aidan. "What's changed?"

"We're planning to march on Adamant to fight a demon army!" Culled reeled, "I need to be able to trust my own judgment when I command my troops! They've put their trust in me. And I can't… I can't be sure if that's-"

"They believe in you Cullen," Aidan snarled back. "They've good reason to. Stop doubting yourself. You don't need lyrium to lead. You're better without it."

Cullen made an angry sound at the back of his throat before glaring at Aidan. "You know what it's like," he growled, "You know how it affects you… your emotions… your judgement. You know I should be taking it!"

"If you start taking it Cullen, I will too," Aidan snapped after a moment of glaring at the man.

Cullen looked furious. "You can't do that!"

"I can," Aidan shrugged, his voice low now. "And I will."

Cullen clenched his jaw, his temples throbbing with a worsening headache the longer he stayed mad. "Leave me be… Trevelyan," he said finally, glaring at his desk.

"No, Rutherford," snarled Aidan. "I won't. Not until you stop being an idiot."

"I have stopped," hissed Cullen, looking up at him furiously. "That is why I will be stepping down as Commander and you can stop thinking I have any worthy advice on-"

"Does Eve know about this?" hissed Aidan, cutting across Cullen sharply. He saw a flicker of regret cross the man's face.

"No…" he said, his voice quiet this time. "I haven't told her. I haven't told anyone, I've asked Cassandra to come see me. I will be informing her-"

"Stop. Talking," Aidan interrupted again through clenched teeth. "You're not stepping down from your role. You're not going to take lyrium again. Want to know why?" he snarled. "Because if you ever want to be with my sister - and yes; I know that you do – then you know if you backtrack like that she won't respect you like she does now."

Cullen breathed heavily for a moment, his face red both with anger and embarrassment. "Your sister deserves far better than me," he said finally. "I would have thought you of all people would know that."

Aidan shook his head slowly, still scowling at Cullen. "You're right," he said nastily. "No one deserves her," he said and Cullen looked down to his desk, gripping the wood tightly beneath his fingers. "But I thought if anyone deserved a shot… If anyone could be the man she deserves, that takes care of her… that was you."

Cullen swallowed with difficulty, opening his eyes slowly to stare at the desk before him before he finally looked up at Aidan.

"And I still think that," Aidan added, glaring at Cullen. "That is if you stop whatever this is. If you keep leading your troops as the commander they all respect and trust."

Cullen exhaled slowly, "Aidan…" he said finally. "I don't know if I can-"

But, this sparked Aidan's anger right back up. He kicked the chair by Cullen's desk, sending it flying into the wall with a cracking thud. He leant forward suddenly, grabbing the lyrium kit from Cullen's desk.

"I won't let you do this," he hissed furiously.

Cullen narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't need the kit," he said lowly.

"Obviously," snarled Aidan. "But, maybe this will snap some sense into you."

He went to storm out of the room when suddenly the door opened, Cassandra walking in.

She stared at the two of them, a frown forming at their matching scowls. "What… is going on here?" she asked slowly.

Aidan turned to Cullen, giving him a long hard stare. "Commander?" he said lowly. "Tell her. What's going on here?"

Cullen sighed heavily, turning away from both of them, his fists clenched. "Nothing…" he said finally, gritting his teeth.

Aidan turned back to Cassandra, still breathing heavily, still angry, but a dull sense of relief entered his chest. "Sorry to have wasted your time, Lady Pentaghast," he said smoothly.

Cassandra frowned, "You're both terrible liars," she said sternly. "But if you have… sorted out the problem," she glanced briefly at the lyrium kit in Aidan's hand. "Then, I'll leave it be."

"We've sorted it," Cullen tried to say, but it still came out a snarl as he glared out the frost covered window at the back of his office.

Aidan gave the back of his blonde head one more glance before nodding to Cassandra. "I'll be leaving then, My Lady," he said offering her a swift bow before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

As he walked along the chilly ramparts he looked down to the little brown box in his hands, the harsh wind biting his cheeks. His hand holding the box seemed to twitch slightly and he felt drawn to the box. A longing…

Suddenly, Aidan spun around and hurled the box over the wall, falling against the stone and breathing heavily as he watched it disappear into the snowy sky.

"Wow," came Varric's voice from behind him. "Kinda making me rethink your moniker, Charmer."

Aidan turned around quickly, sighing roughly. "Don't do that," he said, trying to force a friendly tone. "Dorian's so jealous."

Varric chuckled, "Nah, my nicknames are for life," he said simply. "So… what was all that about?" he gestured to the wall behind Aidan.

"Nothing," Aidan said quickly. "Just… practising my throwing skills."

Varric gave him a look, "Well now I'm just offended," he said. "You didn't really think I would believe that… right?"

Aidan rolled his eyes, "No," he said simply. "I just expected you to read between the lines and hear me saying, 'I don't want to talk about what that was'."

To his surprise, Varric chuckled. "That's why I like you," he said in amusement. "You just say it how it is… Most of the time."

"I try the polite way first," Aidan said, offering a small smile.

Varric chuckled again, "Well anyway," he continued, "I'm heading to the Tavern to have some drinks with Sera and Blackwall if you want to join us."

"Perhaps later…" Aidan said quietly. "I think I might just walk for a bit right now."

"Alright, first round's on me though," Varric said slyly. "That doesn't happen very often."

"I take it you lost a bet," smirked Aidan.

Varric chuckled, "Yep," he agreed. "Speaking of… Dorian owes me five royals. If you see him… tell him I am looking to collect."

Aidan smiled shaking his head slightly in amusement. "Should I also tell him to expect your goons to come and break his legs if he doesn't pay?"

Varric laughed again. "Probably," he smiled. "See you later, Charmer."

Aidan smiled, feeling a little less furious and he walked on down the stairs, heading through the merchants quarter in Skyhold's lower courtyard. He headed on through, glancing at the weapon-smiths stand before something caught his eye.

Dorian was in the far corner of the courtyard talking somewhat heatedly with an Orlesian looking merchant.

Aidan frowned walking up to them.

"This is double what you paid me for it," Dorian was saying in a low and angry voice to the man. "What else can you possibly-"

"Good sir, I have told you," the man said, his voice thickly Orlesian. "It is not gold that I seek for the amulet."

"Then what-" Dorian broke off, catching sight of Aidan.

"What's going on here?" asked Aidan, coming to a halt beside the mage.

"Aidan…" Dorian said quickly, "Nothing," he continued. "A small dispute with this salesman here, that's all."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," the merchant said with an elegant bow. "Am I to assume you are Lord Trevelyan? The Inquisitor's brother?"

Aidan frowned slightly, "Just… Aidan is fine. What's this dispute about?" he pressed looking between them. "Why won't you accept his gold?"

"I seek something far more valuable than gold, Monsieur-"

Dorian scoffed angrily. "He is a cretin," he snarled. "One that I've wasted enough time on already. Let's go."

Dorian walked away suddenly and Aidan looked between his retreating back and the merchant who was watching them with interest before he hurried after the mage.

"Who was he?" Aidan asked, falling into stride with Dorian's quick steps.

"A merchant," Dorian said simply, still a little snappy.

"No," said Aidan sarcastically. "I meant who is he to you? You've clearly had dealings with him before."

Dorian sighed roughly, "I sold him something and he won't let me buy it back."

"An amulet?" Aidan pressed curiously.

"Yes…" Dorian muttered, wishing Aidan had not seen him in the market. "It… is stupid and materialistic."

Aidan raised his eyebrows, "I… don't believe that," he said smiling a little. "What is the amulet?"

Dorian glanced at him briefly. "My birthright amulet," he said tersely. "I didn't have much in the way of coin when I left my home… so I sold it. And now I rather want it back."

Aidan frowned slightly in confusion. "…Why do you want it back?"

Dorian sighed, "Because it's mine and it shouldn't be… tossed around among Maker knows who…"

Aidan could hear the touchiness to Dorian's tone. "Maybe I can help you get it back," he said after a moment.

Dorian frowned, "I… don't need any help," he said stiffly.

Aidan actually gave a small laugh at that, hearing himself mirrored in those words. "Don't be like that," he said smiling a little. "Let me help. Inquisitor's brother you know; could have some perks. At least I can probably weasel Evie into doing something."

"Aidan," Dorian sighed slightly. "I don't want any help with this. I sold the amulet. I will get it back. On my own."

Aidan gave him a dry look. "Alright then," he said lightly, "I'll drop it."

Dorian looked surprised, "Oh… thank you."

Aidan smirked, "For now," he added.

Dorian sighed again. "I'm going to get a drink…" he muttered.

Aidan kept in step with him, "Careful," he warned him. "Varric is waiting for you. Apparently you owe him."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Never make a bet with that damned dwarf," he advised wearily.

Aidan chuckled, vaguely aware at the back of his mind how quickly his mood had changed since seeing Dorian. Despite the mages attitude. "What was the bet about this time?"

Dorian grimaced, "Nugs feet," he said sagely.

Aidan joined him in his grimace. "Euck," he said wrinkling his nose. "Stuff of nightmares, that. Who'd expect it?"

Dorian finally let out a small laugh, glancing at Aidan. "Exactly," he agreed smiling slightly. "Who could know they would possess such creepy little feet?"

Aidan smiled, "So now you're out five royals."

Dorian nodded, "Varric is slowly driving me into destitution."

Aidan laughed, "Well, how about I-"

"Dorian," came another man's voice before Aidan could finish his sentence. He looked in surprise at the young man he'd seen tending to the horses before. He was clean cut, handsome and… smiling, in a way that looked almost seductive, at Dorian. Aidan closed his mouth; he had been about to offer to buy Dorian a drink. Which, now that he'd been stopped, was probably not a good idea. The words had sprung to his lips before he'd thought about them. Dorian made him feel too at ease… made him want to keep making Dorian smile, perhaps over said drink… just the two of them…

"Oh, hi, uh…" Dorian struggled for a moment, his mind going blank. He had spoken… or rather flirted with this man a number of times in the past. But, not again since… well since he met Aidan. Just coincidence of course. "Keller," he finished in relief, finally remembering his name.

"Lord Trevelyan," Keller added, nodding to Aidan and casting his eyes over him briefly in a way that made Aidan feel as though he was sizing him up. He turned back to Dorian, "Do you have plans tonight, Dorian?" he asked.

Dorian paused in surprise. He had wanted this a few weeks ago… to spend the night with this man, relieve some built up tension and expect nothing more in the morning… But, now he found himself glancing uneasily at Aidan beside him. "I'll… be drinking," Dorian said finally.

Keller smirked, "Maybe I'll join you later tonight in that endeavour then. Help you relax…" he said smoothly and Aidan raised his eyebrows at the suggestive tone. When the man finally nodded to them both after throwing Dorian one last smirk before leaving, Aidan turned to Dorian, his eyebrows still a little raised.

"Well…" he began lightly.

But, Dorian cut in, "Don't… mind that," he said quickly, frowning at himself. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to explain himself. "I… flirted with him once… I guess he took it a little too far."

"I'm not judging," said Aidan smiling, but his smile seemed a little forced. "He's cute," Aidan looked away, scratching the back of his neck absently and knowing that he shouldn't be feeling so… well, jealous. "So anyway," he continued quickly. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your night."

He hurried off before Dorian had the chance to say another word. But, Aidan just couldn't believe the way he was feeling. And he needed to stop that feeling. He couldn't deal with that right now… He just… couldn't.

Dorian watched him go with a frown, not looking away and till he was completely out of sight. Then finally, he found himself wondering what Aidan had been about to ask before that undesired interruption.

XxXxXxXxX

"Blackwall," hissed Eve, pushing her hair roughly over her shoulder in frustration as she strode through the large camp of soldiers. They were on their way to Adamant with a huge battalion of soldiers and trebuchets at their heel. "I have already said no, you're not coming with me. I have chosen my group. OK? You'll stand with Cullen."

"Inquisitor," Blackwall continued gruffly, "You need-"

"For the last time Blackwall," Eve snapped, cutting across him. "I know I need fighters. That's why Bull, Aidan and Stroud are coming. What I don't need is another grey warden."

Blackwall sighed roughly in frustration. "I do not fear the calling, Inquisitor-"

"I don't care!" Eve cried, struggling to keep her voice low as she came to a halt, swinging round to face Blackwall straight on. "You may think you are stronger than the calling, but does that mean you are saying you're stronger than every other grey warden out there?" she reeled. "I don't know why it hasn't seemed to affect you yet, maybe it's because you've been out of contact with the wardens for so long. But, I cannot take the risk that something-"

"Nothing will happen," Blackwall cut across gruffly. "I want to be there by your side trying to save my fellow-"

"Blackwall," Eve said quietly this time, her tone stern, but understanding. "I get why you want to come. And I trust you. But, I don't trust Corypheus. So I won't risk having you right in there with me and the others where you're most likely at risk."

Blackwall opened his mouth to say something, but Eve stopped him again. "That's my final word on this, Blackwall," she said, her tone quite authoritative. "And that's an order."

Blackwall withheld a sigh, biting his tongue and he nodded. "Very well… Inquisitor…" he said roughly, turning to walk away.

Eve watched him go, her stomach churning with guilt and turmoil. That's an order. She hated hearing herself say that. She looked around at the tents pitched for miles showing her again the sheer number of people that looked to her to lead them. The sheer number of people that may be about to give up their lives for the cause she was leading them to.

Suddenly, a warm, comforting arm was being wrapped around her shoulder while a hand ruffled her hair lightly. "Hey you," came Aidan's voice, warm and soothing. "You've got your stress-face on. That little wrinkle between your eyebrows is threatening to leave a mark."

Eve sighed, but a small smile had reached her lips and she leant into her brother's hug, while pushing his hand off her hair. "Just… looking at the all the people who seem to think they can trust me with their lives."

Aidan smiled down at his little sister. "There's no one I'd trust more," he said honestly. "And hey… someone had to do some good for the family name. We both know that was never going to be me."

Eve frowned at him, "You hate our name."

"I don't hate our name," replied Aidan smiling, "I think Trevelyan has a nice ring to it. I hate our parents."

"You know, hate is a very strong word," Eve scolded. "I don't think you hate them."

"Hmm… no, I do," and he flashed her a smile, taking his arm back and looking at her seriously. "Honestly Evie, I am so ridiculously proud of you it's not funny. You've earned every bit of these people's trust. Don't doubt yourself."

Eve looked at him for a moment, a smile settling on her lips. "You little brown-noser," she said finally, her tone cheeky.

Aidan laughed, glad to see he'd cheered her up a little. "I mean it, Eve," he said softly. "I mean that green thing on your hand freaks me out like you wouldn't believe… but, you are the incredible little inspiring thing I've always thought you were. These people took a little longer to catch on. Idiots. But, you've always been that. With or without that mark."

Eve's smile hadn't stopped growing and she threw her arms around her brother's waist, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her back in return. "I love you, you big old sop," she said in a muffled voice against his chest. "You better not ever disappear on me again."

Aidan smiled into her hair, "Don't plan to… and I love you too," he said back quietly.

They pulled back and Eve looked up at him, still smiling. "So…" she said a little cheekily. "How do you like my friends?"

Aidan frowned at her tone, "They're great," he said slowly. "Varric's started calling me Charmer. Dorian's jealous of the name. Apparently making Cassandra 'giggle' is a difficult feat-"

"What about Dorian?" Eve cut across far too quickly.

Aidan sighed, giving her a look. "Eve, I know what you're thinking-"

"No you don't," she said quickly.

"I do. Just because he… shares my preferences doesn't mean-"

"Oh, so you already know that?" Eve smirked.

Aidan frowned again. "Yes," he said tersely. "But-"

"And you two totally get along," she added, her smirk growing. "He's funny don't you think?"

"Eve…"

"And he's super sweet," she continued, "behind all his bluster," she smiled.

"Sounds like you like him," Aidan said dryly.

"Ha!" Eve laughed at that. "You're not the first to think that," she grinned, thoroughly amused. "He's waaaay too much like you, sweetie."

"Euck, sweetie? Don't start that again," Aidan scrunched up his nose. "Makes me feel like I'm five years old. I'm your older brother. I get to use the condescending titles."

Eve chuckled, "Look, I'm just saying… he's a nice guy. Just… putting my two pennies in there."

"Yes, well, I'm not a nice guy, so…" Aidan muttered, "that's irrelevant."

Eve frowned at him sternly, "Yes you are," she hissed at him. "Why do you say things like that?"

Aidan sighed, "Eve… I'm not…" he looked at the ground, "I'm not in the right state of mind to even think about that sort of thing."

Eve peered at him caringly, trying to catch his eye. "Aidan…" she said quietly, "Cullen said you're doing so well with the lyrium. He said you help him even more than he helps you…"

Aidan looked back at his sister's hopeful face and he forced a smile, his mind's eye flickering back to the argument he had shared with the Commander. "He doesn't give himself enough credit," he said quickly. "And… yes, don't worry, I am doing great," he lied. He didn't need to worry her. She had so much on her plate and he'd just spent the last five minutes trying to de-stress her about that. "I just… shouldn't involve anyone else in my… messy life right now."

Eve sighed slightly, "You need to let yourself be happy one day," she said quietly.

Aidan gave her a long look before he sighed, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the forehead, his hand ruffling her hair again. "Let's go sit down with the others for a bit, shall we?" he said quietly.

Eve glanced over to their group of companions sitting by the fire just outside of the main throng of soldiers. "I'll… join you in a moment. I wanted to speak with Cullen…" she said absently. She glanced up at Aidan. "Is he… doing ok with the lyrium too?" she asked carefully.

Aidan hesitated, "Eve…" he said slowly. "It's a… difficult thing to kick. He's doing everything he can."

"He's been… odd recently," she said quietly, looking down to her feet.

Aidan put his hand on Eve's shoulder, "He's just stressed," he said seriously, hating to see his sister sad. "Like everyone else. Come relax Evie."

"I just…" Eve looked down at her feet, feeling very vulnerable. "I feel like he's avoiding me. Did I do something to upset him?" she looked back up at her brother, her eyes looking like big, shining moons and Aidan's heart melted.

"Evie…" he said quietly, "You didn't do anything," he insisted, "trust me… Cullen worries about disappointing you. He cares so much about what you think and he doesn't want you to see him when he's… not at his best."

Eve frowned, "Not at his best because of the lyrium?" she asked quietly, her tone concerned.

"A little…" Aidan said carefully. "But, you know, it's mainly the stress. Just… give him some time. He'll work it out."

Eve looked back down to her hands and Aidan smiled gently. "So how long have you liked him for anyway?" he asked softly.

Eve blushed scarlet, looking around quickly to make sure no one was near them. "Did Dorian tell you that?" she demanded.

"No," chuckled Aidan quietly, "Oh… actually he sort of did," he realised frowning. "But, I had already worked that much out myself."

Eve sighed, "I know it's stupid…" she muttered.

"It is not stupid," insisted Aidan. "You, Evie, out of all the people in the world deserve to be happy. He… is a good man."

Eve gave him a reluctant smile, "Why are you able to say that to me and it works, but it does nothing when I say it to you?"

Aidan gave a small laugh, "Cause I'm the big brother, Evie," he said simply. "It wouldn't be fair if it didn't work; it's my job."

Eve smiled slightly, glancing behind Aidan to where Cullen stood a while away before a hastily constructed war table. He leant heavily against the table, his furs bunched around his neck as he poured over the maps strewn out before him. Her stomach flipped and she looked back to Aidan quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Aidan glanced over his shoulder, smirking slightly before he turned back to his sister. "Here…" he said quickly, suddenly reaching out and smoothing her hair while pulling it nicely over her shoulders. "Go talk to him. He… could use your company I'm sure."

Eve blushed again, "Aidan, I-" she stammered, but Aidan chuckled, giving her a push in Cullen's direction.

"Go on," he said smiling. "I'll talk to you later Inquisitor," he gave her a little salute making her frown before he chuckled again and walked away.

Eve sighed, taking a steadying breath before heading over to him.

"Cullen," she said approaching the table and offering a small, shy smile.

"Inquisitor," Cullen stood up straight immediately and Eve's shoulder's slumped, her face falling slightly. Still back to business. Cullen frowned, "Are you alright?"

"What?" Eve said quickly, her tone a little sad. "I'm fine…" she muttered. "I just… came to see how you were doing over here. Still working hard it seems so same old, I guess."

Cullen managed a small smile. "I guess…" he agreed quietly. "I… saw you talking with your brother. Is he alright?"

"He's good," said Eve, frowning slightly. "Are you two… ok?"

Cullen looked down at the table. "We… had an argument the other day," he admitted. "But, it's fine now. I just… hope he isn't carrying any resentment."

"Oh," said Eve in surprise, feeling annoyed that Aidan hadn't told her this. "No he certainly doesn't seem to be." She looked down the maps Cullen was looking at. "Planning and replanning the attack?" she said smiling. She reached out to pick up one of the markers, but it was at the same time as Cullen so their hands brushed before they retrieved it.

"Sorry," Eve said quickly, pulling her hand back, her stomach fluttering and her skin tingled where Cullen had touched. "I should be more careful of your keenly planned movements…"

Cullen laughed softly, though his own hand almost felt as though it had been burned, his stomach jolting the second they'd touched. "Not that keenly, I assure you…" he said quietly.

Eve smiled up at him. "You should… take a break for a moment," she said quietly. "Come and relax. Why don't you come and have a drink with me- or… I mean us… everyone, that is. Over there," Eve blushed gesturing to the group by the campfire.

Cullen hesitated, looking over to the group before back to Eve's eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest as he saw how… vulnerable they looked. She seemed so nervous. Just then, she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, something Cullen was noticing she did a lot around him. He also then noticed a little leaf stuck between strands of her curly locks.

"Oh, you… have something in your hair," he said quietly, reaching out before he thought about it. Eve stared at him, her heart skipping a beat when he leant forward slightly, his eyes just to the left of her head as he gently threaded a finger though her hair to retrieve the leaf.

Cullen's heart was pounding in his chest, unsure of what spurred his courage to do this, his stomach flipping. Her hair was so soft and thick, the slightest touch made him want to run his hand all the way through it, gripping it gently to pull her in and finally kiss those beautiful lips that he could not stop looking at.

His eyes flickered from those lips to Eve's eyes, the air seeming to thicken around them. Her eyes were glimmering under the stars just as her lips had the lightest shine to them from the moonlight and they looked ever so soft and delicate. Slowly, he found himself leaning toward those lips. His eyes still looking between them and Eve's sparkling blue irises. Her heart had sped up in her chest erratically, feeling Cullen's fingers slide further into her hair even though she was certain the leaf was gone. Her lips parted slightly and he inched that little bit closer and then-

The map on the table suddenly blew up in the air, hitting them both with the force of the wind behind it. Cullen jumped back, his hand falling from Eve's hair and Eve breathed in quickly, her heart thundering in her chest.

Cullen grabbed the map, unable to look at Eve. He was shocked at himself, was he really about to kiss her? Just like that? After everything he'd said to Aidan? Knowing he did not deserve her? "I'll… get these maps away," Cullen said quickly, forcing a laugh. "Should have really put a book on them or something," he muttered. "You should go relax with your friends. I'm sure they want you over there," he added, busying himself at the table.

Eve stared at him, her mouth dry and her stomach churning. She wanted to say something… she didn't want that to be a nearly event. "Cullen-"

But, Cullen scooped up the papers suddenly. "I'll take these to my tent," he said, throwing Eve a quick smile but not holding her gaze. "We have a long march tomorrow, Inquisitor," he added. "I'll see you in the morning."

And with that he had marched off, leaving Eve cold and lonely by the empty table.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on…" Dorian heard Bull saying to Aidan as he walked over to the little group gathered by their own campfire away from the greater throng of soldiers. "Why not? It'd be fun…"

"Why not?" repeated Aidan with a smile, "Because you'd kick my ass, that's why not."

"Come now, my dear," Vivienne added in smoothly, laying her staff down on her knees neatly. "Don't sell yourself so short. I hear from our charming Commander that you are an excellent warrior. You are a Templar after all."

Aidan grimaced, "Look at him, Vivienne," he said dryly. "Then look at me. Twice my size does nothing to bolster my confidence."

Vivienne looked at him, somehow managing to elegantly shrug her shoulders. "Size isn't everything, my dear."

Aidan rolled his eyes, "What a way to put it…" he said sardonically and Dorian leant against a nearby tree, watching the conversation with an amused smile.

"I do hope I haven't hit a nerve," Vivienne said smoothly, a light smile brushing her lips.

Aidan gave a small laugh, "Not for me," he said simply, "I don't need to overcompensate like some people," he added, nodding at Bull.

Bull laughed loudly, "It's proportionate," he said roughly, winking at Aidan.

Dorian sucked on his tongue in irritation at the flirtatious jibe. "As gauche as ever, Bull," he said dryly, walking over to take a place by the fire. "What started this conversation exactly?"

Bull smirked at Dorian, "Don't be jealous, Vint," he said slyly. "I haven't forgotten about you."

"Just when I had my hopes up," Dorian said derisively.

Aidan raised his eyebrows looking between them, "Well now I feel like I've stepped in something…"

"You haven't," Dorian said immediately. "You'll find that the Bull will endlessly try to get you into bed with him in the most crude and vulgar ways."

"At the moment he's just trying to fight me," Aidan replied a small smile growing on his lips. "Which should I prefer?"

"Oh, the fight, definitely," Dorian quipped, glancing at Aidan briefly.

Bull chortled, not perturbed by Dorian at all. "You know, Vint," he said slyly. "Not everyone might be as quick to dismiss me as you."

"Just those who have a little decency then," snapped Dorian.

Aidan looked quite surprised, clearly Dorian had been on the receiving end of these lewd comments for quite some time. "Anyway…" he decided to intervene, "I'm still not fighting you, Bull."

Bull shrugged gruffly. "It'd get your blood pumping… relieve some tension," he said slowly. "But… if that's not what you want…"

Aidan raised his eyebrows, "Once again I feel like we've strayed away from the real topic."

Bull laughed loudly and Dorian looked sour, "You shouldn't encourage him…" he muttered darkly.

Aidan laughed, "I'm only joking," he said lightly. Then, something caught his eye over Dorian's shoulder. "Finally!" he said suddenly, staring off into the distance. He suddenly hopped up off his log, hurrying over to sit beside Dorian instead. "Look," he said to Dorian quietly, nodding behind them.

Dorian looked quite surprised, Aidan had sat very close to him, their thighs just brushing lightly so that the little bubble he was sitting in felt very warm all of a sudden. But, he looked over his shoulder to where Aidan had gestured.

Eve was standing over with Cullen, and he was leaning in toward her slowly, his hand held out and looking as though it was holding the side of her head.

Dorian smiled fondly, "Finally is the right word for it," he said quietly.

"The old leaf in the hair trick…" muttered Aidan smirking and Dorian frowned at him.

"The old what trick?" he repeated skeptically.

"Oh no!" Aidan said instead of answering, just as a huge gush of wind blew the map from the table near Eve and Cullen into their faces. "No…" he hissed, "What kind of timing is that!"

Aidan and Dorian sighed heavily when the two jumped apart, Cullen grabbing the map roughly. They turned back around and Dorian looked at Aidan, still feeling as though he was sitting much closer than what he would normally. "So what is this leaf trick?" he asked curiously, suddenly noticing that Aidan had a freckle on his cheek and vaguely pondering over how cute that looked.

Aidan smiled and Dorian's eyes followed the curve of his lips without his permission. "Well…" Aidan began, "I put a leaf in her hair in the hope that Cullen would notice it," he said slowly, "then in a kind gesture he would get it out for her because he's a gentleman… and he likes her so of course he'll use the excuse to touch her hair. And then the gesture becomes more intimate and…" Aidan smiled again. "They were supposed to kiss. Certainly would have too if not for the wind. So I do believe I am winning on the getting them together front."

Dorian laughed, "I didn't realise it had become a competition?" he said smiling.

"Of course," scoffed Aidan in amusement, but he glanced over his shoulder again to see Cullen walking away, leaving Eve alone by the table, her shoulders slumped. "Oh dear…" he muttered quietly. "I'm… going to go see her."

"Such a sweet big brother," smiled Dorian, his hand briefly patting Aidan on the knee.

Aidan smiled quickly, ignoring the jolt in his heart over the brief second of contact. "I try," he smirked, before standing up quickly. "See you in the morning," he added, "For this whole… marching the frontline business."

Dorian gave a short laugh, "Sounds wonderful…" he muttered, watching Aidan walk off.

"So…" Bull said suddenly who had been watching them ever since Aidan moved positions. "You hitting that yet?"

Dorian exhaled slowly, closing his eyes briefly. "And that's my cue for bed…" he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Bull chuckled, "It's gonna happen, Dorian…" he said slowly.

Dorian frowned at him as he stood up. "It really isn't, Bull," he said tersely. "Unless you are including in your perverted dreams."

Bull laughed loudly this time. "Trust me. You would love those dreams."

Dorian shook his head, waving a hand dismissively before heading to his tent.


	7. Delusions

The morning of the siege held tense apprehension in the air that almost bordered on excitement in some cases as the soldiers pumped themselves up for the battle to come.

Dorian was currently on his way to the apothecary's tent to restock his potions belt, looking around at the massive Inquisitions forces preparing to march on to Adamant. When he finally arrived at the tent and ducked inside, he was greeted with a very unexpected surprise.

Aidan was inside the tent, sitting on one of the makeshift stretchers, completely shirtless. Dorian's mouth went dry and he could not stop his eyes from darting over the exposed skin, tracing every contour of his abs down to the very while defined V leading to his pants…

He swallowed quickly, only just noticing the huge gash under the left side of Aidan's ribs and he frowned in shock. At least the wound was an excuse for his blatant staring at the Templar's nakedness.

"How did you manage that?" he asked finally when he remembered how to speak, now noticing that Aidan had been staring at him too, clearly just as surprised to see him right now.

"I…" Aidan said stuttered slightly, but then he shook his head and turned to the Apothecary. "Can you please finish healing this?" he said, trying not to get irritated as it was not the woman's fault. But, he could really do without Dorian seeing this.

The woman hurried back over to him, fiddling about with healing spells and lotions. Dorian walked over to him, still frowning. "Aidan… how did you do that?" Dorian repeated.

Aidan sighed, meeting Dorian's gaze. "It's a long story, and it doesn't matter now," he said flatly. "I thought no one was allowed in while someone was being treated anyway," he said, throwing the healer a sideways glance and she looked abashed. He sighed, "Not your fault…" he muttered to her, smiling apologetically. "Why are you in here, Dorian?"

Dorian continued to watch him frowning. "I came to get some potions…" he muttered. "That wound looks fresh. Why would someone here stab you?"

Aidan leant back on the bed with his hands holding him up behind him, sighing again and giving Dorian a long look. A look Dorian was determined to hold, though his eyes were thoroughly tempted to explore the region below his neck. "No one here stabbed me," Aidan said finally just as the woman fixing the wound moved away having fixed a bandage over it. "Thank you," he added to her softly.

She smiled and Dorian noticed a soft blush in her cheeks and he nearly rolled his eyes. Aidan had that effect on a lot of people. Dorian had decided it was the eyes. They looked like damn puppy dog eyes when he wanted them to. Eyes that you just couldn't say no to.

Aidan hopped off the table, reaching for his shirt and Dorian felt thoroughly warm around the neck again as he saw the muscles in his stomach tense as he moved. "Let me see it then," Dorian said quickly, looking away to the beige canvas wall of the tent.

Aidan looked at him, pausing with his shirt. "Well this lovely lady here just covered it up," he said simply. "I wouldn't want to undo all of her hard work."

"Why are you being so… weird about this?" frowned Dorian, looking back to Aidan to see him pulling his tunic back on.

Aidan sighed roughly, only softening briefly to accept the spare bandages, healing potions and lotions from the Healer. He moved to put them in his pack before picking up and turning back to Dorian. "Fine," he said quietly. "I'll tell you," he muttered, moving toward the exit of the tent, "If you'll shut up about it."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly after Aidan's grumpy, retreating back. He followed him quickly, deciding to come back for his potions later as he fell in step with Aidan.

"Excellent," he said, peering at Aidan with a smirk still in place. He liked winning. "So what happened?"

"Well I… got it a long time ago," Aidan said, not looking at Dorian.

Dorian's smirk disappeared. "What?"

"About… a year ago, maybe," Aidan specified.

Dorian stared at him, frowning deeply in concern.

Aidan sighed, "A mage did it. I get it healed and… depending on how good the healer is it opens back up within a few days."

"That's…" Dorian said quietly, feeling horrifically shocked by this news. "Who did that to you? Why? That… must have been blood magic."

"Just a… mage with a vengeance…" Aidan muttered. "And yes, probably blood magic. Doesn't help me fix it though."

"A mage with a vengeance?" repeated Dorian lowly. "Against you?"

Aidan hesitated, "No… not me specifically…"

"That's inhumane, Aidan. Why would someone do that?"

"Because," sighed Aidan. "He… found me with Eve's phylactery when I was looking for her after the circles broke. To him I was a Templar with a vendetta against a mage. He thought he'd teach me a lesson for that. And no I didn't lose one on one, he had friends," he added a little defensively.

"He… what?" hissed Dorian in disgust under his breath. "That's-"

"Dorian," said Adan quietly. "Don't worry about it. And _don't_ tell Eve."

"How have you been managing it?" demanded Dorian, "If it keeps splitting open again!" he continued madly. "I'll help you fix it."

Aidan released a small smile, "Thanks…" he said quietly. "I don't know if you can fix it though," he said with a sigh. "But, it's manageable. Rhys rescued me from those mages – another long story - and he's a mage so… he healed it every time it opened again…"

Dorian shook his head, glaring at the sandy ground. "But you… were captured by Red Templars," he said suddenly, "How-"

"Creepy thing about red lyrium," Aidan cut in, "I was surrounded by it and for the whole time that wound stayed shut."

Dorian gave an involuntary shudder; red lyrium both fascinated and horrified him. "I'm… sorry," he said after a moment.

Aidan looked at him, "Why?" he said frowning. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"No…" agreed Dorian quietly. "But, I'm sorry for what you went through. And… what that mage did to you."

"It's fine…" Aidan said quickly. "So, just… don't tell Eve about this… please?"

Dorian looked at him, Aidan's rich brown eyes looking even bigger than usual and he sighed quietly, "I won't tell your sister," he said lowly. "But, when we get back to Skyhold… you need to let me have a look at that wound. Maybe Solas and Vivienne too. Together, I'm sure we could heal it for good."

Aidan smiled slightly, "So you're saying _you_ , Dorian the most talented mage, might need help?"

Dorian gave him a dry smile. "This is blood magic," he said tersely. "I _am_ the most talented mage, clearly. But, I do not dally with blood magic."

Aidan looked at Dorian for a moment, a small smile tilting his lips. "So…" he said slowly, deciding he wanted to change the topic. "I saw you staring with my shirt off."

Dorian tried to hide the flicker of surprise that crossed his face. He smiled wryly, "Well, you had a rather large gash on your chest."

"Oh, of course," agreed Aidan smiling. "Must have been… hideous."

Dorian shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You're compliment fishing."

Aidan laughed, "Is that not allowed?"

Dorian smiled, "It is… decidedly not allowed."

Aidan looked amusingly appalled. "Well that's just… proof that you liked it."

"You're unbelievable," laughed Dorian. "Does your sister know you talk like this?"

Aidan chuckled, shrugging. "I think I passed some of my bad habits to her actually," he said smiling.

"You're right," agreed Dorian smiling too. "Though I don't think they're bad habits."

"Oh good," Aidan glanced at Dorian with another smile. "So I can keep doing them?"

Dorian smirked, "It's too much fun to stop."

"Ah, but you won't play along," Aidan replied cheekily.

"I am playing along," countered Dorian. "But, my thing is 'subtlety' remember?"

Aidan sighed in a resigned fashion. "Fine," he said shrugging. "You don't have to admit it for me to know it's true."

Dorian shook his head smiling. "Whatever makes you happy," he said lightly, "we're about to fight an army of demons after all."

"And as usual," smiled Aidan, "you are so generous."

Dorian threw him a smirk, "I do try."

Aidan chuckled, holding Dorian's gaze a moment longer than necessary. His smile, and the way his eyes briefly swept over his face had Dorian's stomach fluttering ever so slightly.

"Well," Aidan said when he looked away. "I'm going to go put my armour on. As you said, army of demons ahead of us."

"Probably a good decision," smiled Dorian, still watching Aidan.

Aidan threw him one last smile before ducking off toward his own tent. Dorian watched him go, realising his cheeks felt a little sore from how much he had been smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The twilight sky looked as though it had been set on fire as the orange sun scorched the horizon and plumes of black smoke from the battlements twisted through the air. The stench of tar coated the wind, thick and heavy, while the underlying, gruesome smell of burning flesh made Aidan's stomach churn.

Clashing metal and the cries of their soldiers echoed through the young night while the eerie screech that Aidan knew too well came from the mouth of a demon sent a chill down his spine. This was war. A war he hoped would never come to pass again.

They'd just separated from their army to assault the walls and find their way to Clarel. Aidan had seen the look Cullen had given Eve. That fierce and almost desperate look that just said, _Please come back._

Cullen couldn't let her go without saying anything. He hadn't spoken to her again since the previous night, unsure if she had realised what he had been close to doing. But, when she was about to be separated from him, the cries of their soldiers fighting around them, harsh reality hit him and he grabbed her arm.

"Inquisitor-" he began.

But, Eve cut him off, her eyes large, a little scared perhaps, but determined. "Keep our men safe, Cullen," she said seriously. "Don't… take any risks."

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor," he said firmly, but his eyes were scanning her face fearfully. "Just make it back to us."

Eve nodded, giving him one last look before going to turn away, but Cullen held her arm a moment longer, pulling her back around. "Make it back to us," he repeated, quietly this time and somehow Eve knew by us he meant 'me'.

Eve's expression softened for a moment, and she nodded slightly. "I will," she said softly, then she offered him a slight smile. "And you'd better be here when I do."

Cullen couldn't manage a smile, he nodded firmly, finally letting go of her arm and backing away. "We will cover your advance Inquisitor," he said, his voice back to that of the Commander that he was. And with that, the battle really commenced.

Demons were all over the walls, along with the corrupted grey wardens – the mages in particular were gone beyond reason. And Aidan was terrified. But, the terror pumped his adrenaline. Kept his mind focused on the fight.

And it was during that state of sheer, blood pumping terror that Aidan saw it about to happen.

Dorian had seen it too. In the last second. He'd been surrounded by two demons on either side, but he was managing them just fine. Until, a grey warden mage had made it up behind him, her tormented mind with one thought in progress. That thought had her staff raised and at the ready to strike before Dorian would stand a chance at defending himself.

He took the last demon down, breathing heavily, his heart pounding and turned to see what else was going on in the battlefield a top the ramparts. It was in that heart stopping second that his eyes fell on the grey warden behind him and he didn't have a moment to process, to think of what was happening and then,

He fell to the ground, his head thudding against the stone wall as he felt as though he'd just been stampeded in the gut by a druffalo. And then… he had never felt anything like it. It was terrifying. He was powerless. All energy felt like it had been instantly sucked from his body. His ability to cast spells was suddenly… impossible. He couldn't feel it. The connection… the pull of his magic that could be used to twist and shape the veil… it was muted.

Suddenly, the mage that he had thought would so anti-climatically be his end had fallen to the ground by his feet, blood oozing from the fresh wound to her chest. He felt sick. He was dazed and his head was pounding where it had cracked against the stone, but then there was movement right in front of him and he went to raise his hands in a pathetic defence but,

"I'm so sorry," it was Aidan's voice, hushed and tense. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, then one on the back of his head and he was being pulled into a somewhat more normal sitting position. "Dorian," Aidan continued, trying to get him to look at him. "Are you alright?"

Finally Dorian put together what had happened, staring vaguely up at Aidan with concerned eyes. "I thought you couldn't do that anymore…" he muttered, feeling extremely dazed.

Aidan breathed a sigh of relief, "Well… I guess I can sometimes," he said back quietly. "Apparently," he added. "I'm… really sorry. There was no way I could hit her without the strike getting you too."

The Righteous Strike. The move Templars used against mages to nullify their magic. Something Dorian had never experienced before.

"You just saved my life," said Dorian, a little more strength coming back into his voice and he tried to sit up more himself. "I can hardly be too ungrateful."

Aidan helped him sit up further, glancing quickly around them to make sure there was still a lull in the battle, leaving his hand resting against his shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed, looking at Dorian intently. "That was really fucking close," he said very seriously.

Dorian almost gave a small laugh. "It would have been so… inelegant. I didn't even have a chance to see my life flash before my eyes."

Aidan wasn't able to smile, the situation still too real and too fresh in his mind. "You should… take some lyrium," he said lowly, "as much as it feels… not right to suggest it. But, it will help you get your strength back."

Aidan moved to start rummaging through the dead mages pack and Dorian watched him frowning. "Most unpleasant you know…" he muttered, still feeling quite empty and useless, while vaguely aware that he might have a concussion from the hit to his head. "I understand why mages don't like your Southern Templars so much…"

Aidan looked back at him quickly, moving over with a bottle of lyrium in hand, surreptitiously slipping a second bottle into his own potions belt. Just in case.

"I will never do that to you again," he said so seriously it almost made Dorian laugh again.

"Don't worry," he said smiling slightly, his light-headedness making his vision a little blurry. "I still like _you_."

Aidan's heart gave a very ill timely jolt in his chest and he frowned further. "Drink this," he said, pushing the bottle into his hands, while moving around to inspect his head. "We still have a whole lot of demons to kill."

"And I take it my hair's a mess…" muttered Dorian, despite the battle around them the only thing he was aware of was how close Aidan was to him right now.

"You're bleeding," Aidan said, his fingers lightly brushing the back of Dorian's head as he leant back to look at him.

"I'll survive," Dorian sighed, trying to begin standing up.

"Stop," Aidan pushed a hand against his chest to keep him down. "You need to heal that. Can you heal it? Or do we need Eve?"

Dorian couldn't help himself, "Someone's a little pushy…" he smirked.

Aidan frowned at him again. "And you're…" he looked over him, gesturing a hand into the air, "Woozy. We need to get your head healed before you do anything," he gave him a look. "Or you _will_ die inelegantly."

Dorian sighed, "Now you're just being dramatic…"

"Dorian," Aidan grasped his shoulders suddenly, looking at him very seriously. "You nearly died. And we're still in that same battle that nearly killed you. I'm not being dramatic. I'm just stating fact."

"But you're here," smirked Dorian, "You'll protect me."

" _Dorian_ -"

"I'm _joking_ ," sighed Dorian, "Maker's breath. Can't I lighten the mood?"

Aidan was still frowning. "No," he said simply. "Drink that damn lyrium potion and I'm going to get my sister to heal your head."

"I can do it…"

"Well she's better at it."

Dorian sighed; he was right. Eve particularly favoured the healing discipline, whereas he preferred to go for the more… offensive spells.

Just at that moment, Eve hurried over to them. "What's going on?" she asked quickly, putting her staff on her back and Aidan noticed with a sick flip of his stomach that her armour was splattered with blood.

"Dorian hit his head," Aidan explained in a somewhat exasperated way. "And now he's a little… nonsensical."

"Nonsensical?" repeated Dorian affronted. "Don't be ridiculous. I have never, in my life, been nonsensical."

Eve sighed, moving forward and beginning to heal Dorian's head. "At least it's not worse than this," she muttered, "are you going to be ok to keep moving? We need to find Clarel."

Dorian scowled slightly, "I'm perfectly fine to keep moving, thank you."

Eve gave him a look, "Good," she said, raising an eyebrow, "Prince Grumpy. Let's go then."

Dorian stared at her as she flicked him a smile before standing up and beckoning them on.

Aidan smiled, leaning down to help Dorian up. "She likes you…" he said in amusement. "Might even have big brother status with her."

"I wouldn't want to usurp your position," muttered Dorian, standing up and feeling a lot sturdier now as he also downed the lyrium potion, noticing as he did so the way Aidan watched the blue liquid disappear.

"Don't worry," said Aidan, looking away from the now empty vial. "There's room for you too. So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Dorian said quickly, picking up his staff, his head coming back into the fight now that his ears were no longer ringing. Though he wished they were, it was a far better sound than the screams from the battlefield. "Let's keep killing things then, shall we?" he said bluntly, moving forward.

Aidan nodded, following behind him, his eyes on his back. As calmly as he'd been trying to speak… that whole situation had scared him more than anything. His stomach was twisted into a knot and his heart pounded into a chest. What kind of nightmare was this?

But that was a question he would regret. As things only got worse from there. After experiencing the archdemon he'd heard about from the others he now found himself in the worst nightmare he could never have imagined.

The Fade.

Every breath was filled with fear, every step… And the further they went… the deeper they traveled the worse it got. Aidan was staring at the green tinged stone they were walking across, his brow threatening to leave marks as he could not stop frowning. He felt cold… freezing and every now and then he'd see a sharp flash of a memory whip before his eyes. The same memory. On the freezing floor of his cage in Val Firmin. Glowing red lyrium his only company. He could almost feel the chains still rubbing raw against his damaged flesh. It felt so real he almost felt as though he was really back there…

That this… _was_ the nightmare.

No, _no_ this was real. And they would make it out. He wasn't still in that cage. He was with his sister.

He shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair roughly and his eyes flickered down to his potions belt where he held one bottle of lyrium. He had never felt so thirsty in his life. But, it was a thirst water would not quench. He clenched his jaw, ignoring the feeling. He noticed everyone else had their heads hung too, dejection thick in the air. Solas was the only one who seemed to be relishing the situation, continuously chirping with information about the fade.

His ease to be here finally grated too far along Aidan's nerves.

"For fucks sake, Solas," Aidan hissed suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. "We're not in a fucking museum and you're not our damned tour guide. So: Shut. Up."

"Aidan…" Eve said under her breath, staring at her brother in concern. "What-"

"It is alright, Inquisitor," Solas said swiftly, his eyes sweeping over Aidan briefly with a knowing look in his eye that just made Aidan angrier. "Perhaps I am being too zealous."

"What was that look about?" Aidan snarled before he could help himself.

Eve placed a hand on Aidan's arm, frowning in concerned confusion. But, again Solas answered first, inclining his head while watching Aidan with a straight expression. "Merely that I understand you are more vulnerable here than what we might be."

" _Vulnerable_?" Aidan repeated furiously, stomping toward the elf suddenly. "I'm _not_ vulnerable, Solas."

Solas didn't stand down, instead he merely held Aidan's glare steadily. "It is not your fault," he explained simply. "Your mind is already under a great deal of pressure from your lyrium withdrawal," he said, watching Aidan's expression darken without concern. "You should be aware that you will be an easier target for manipulations by this… creature we have yet to witness."

Aidan clenched his jaw, ignoring the eyes of the others in the party that were on him. "I'm not going to ask how you know I'm not taking lyrium," he said very quietly, his tone showing just how on edge of flipping he was. "But I am as fine as everyone else here," he continued lowly, "I will not be an 'easy target' for-"

"Trevelyan," cut in Solas swiftly. "Forgive me, I am not trying to offend you. I am stating fact. This has nothing to do with how strong your will is as a person. But, you already know I am right. That's why you're being so aggressive. The demon is in your head. _Ignore_ it, do not let it get a hold on you."

Aidan stared at him for a moment longer, then moved away snarling. "This is ridiculous…" he muttered furiously. "Let's keep moving."

_Ridiculous…_

_Isn't it ridiculous, Aidan?_

Aidan frowned, ignoring the cold voice that echoed through his head.

_All of it? All of this?_

Aidan ran a hand roughly through his hair again, unable to stop from thinking 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

_No? Of course you do... You've been thinking it a while now._

_How is all of this possible?_

_Your little sister miraculously saved you from the red Templars, not even knowing it was you? Your little sister… the Inquisitor. Alive after all that happened._

_Too good to be true._

_You could never save her._

Aidan flinched internally as a flashing image of a raven haired mage smashing his sister's phylactery in front of him as he hung, bleeding and begging…

_You will never save her._

Another image burst into his mind, lying on the freezing floor of a barred cage. The jutting, glowing rock that was red lyrium his only company as its taunting song bore into his mind.

_How can you be sure you aren't still in that cage… surrounded by red lyrium… red Templars… the torture… the torment… how can you be sure your mind hasn't finally failed you? You need the lyrium. You need it._

_You'll know if you take it._

_It's just there…_

Aidan briefly fingered his potions belt, hardly seeing the world in front of him.

_Quite an imagination your mind has. Your little sister the sole survivor at the Conclave… now this powerful Inquisitor. Cute._

_All lies._

_How could you believe any of what has happened is real?_

_And your little crush…_

_Bigger than any you've had since-_

Aidan growled out loud, gripping his hair with his hand now.

_Oops. Hit a nerve._

_Good. So you know it's true._

_He's too good to be true._

_You like him too much; you hardly know him. How could such a man exist and just fall into your life after your sister, your Holy saviour sister, saved you?_

_How can any of it be true?_

"Aidan?" Dorian's quiet voice brought Aidan back into the Fade around them.

He looked at Dorian wildly, those silver eyes the only thing that wasn't blurred in Aidan's vision.

Aidan turned to stare straight ahead of them. _This is real_ , he hissed to himself internally. _Ignore the demon, ignore the demon._

" _Aidan_ ," Dorian insisted, placing a hesitant hand on his arm.

"Just… have to keep moving," Aidan said finally, and Dorian frowned because hidden deep within his voice… Dorian could hear the pure fear to his tone.

Suddenly, there was a rustling ahead of them and everyone readied their weapons.

Hawke gasped sharply, and Stroud said, "Those spiders are… _huge_."

"Spiders?" repeated Aidan, staring in horror at the creatures he could see. "Those aren't spiders."

"They are what we most fear," Solas put in. "The demon is tapping into our minds, feeding off our fear. None the less, we can kill these."

Aidan clenched his jaw, gripping his sword before rushing toward the creatures with Bull and Stroud. He was terrified, because what he saw was not spiders.

They were red Templars.

Their once human forms twisted and mutated by the eerie red stone, everything about their humanity torn away.

But, the most horrific part of all was the moment Aidan knocked the helmet off one of the cruel creature's head.

Behind the mutations on its twisted face… Aidan felt a wave of nausea wash over him, his vision blurring briefly and he choked on a gasp.

Because just distinguishable under that helmet was _his_ face.


	8. Back to Reality

The more memories Eve recovered, the worse she felt. She had never thought to be a 'chosen one', or sent by Andraste. But… perhaps she had hoped that had something to do with it because now that she knew she truly was a simple mistake… she felt sick to her stomach. Every decision she had made, every person that looked to her… and for what? Because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Maker, she didn't know what to think of herself. Was she glad to have her memories back? She couldn't even answer that question. Not to mention the other issue she was currently involved in.

Being stuck in the fade.

It was difficult not to let the despair get to you; it was in every breath. Stroud and Hawke would not stop fighting. Iron Bull was silent, his posture stiff and his eyes alert to any demons that might sneak up on them. Solas was drinking in the experience, though still exceptionally cautious, yet Eve knew he was doing much better than any of them. Dorian was quiet too now, originally he had seemed to be doing ok… but the further they traveled, the more solemn he became. But, much to Eve's appreciation he was staying quite close to Aidan who Eve was immensely worried about.

He had been silent for a long time now, but his eyes were wild, his brow puckered. Ever since the fight with the mysterious creatures that took shape of your own fears… he had been on edge. She had no idea what was going on inside his head, all she knew was she wanted more than anything to make it go away.

She needed to get them out of here.

A mistake she may have been, but there was one thing Eve was certain of. She would make sure that she was a mistake that would be a thorn in Corypheus's side till the monster's dying breath.

They traveled further, letting this mysterious 'spirit' of the Divine lead them on. She hoped she would not regret it, but she felt like she could trust the entity. She was at least helping them so far, and if she could lead them to the way out then she would take it.

The closer they got the nightmare, the more intense the fights became. Eve was exhausted, her arms aching from constantly twirling and thrusting her staff, the mark on hand beginning to burn dully the longer they were in the fade.

When they killed the last of the latest swarm of demons Eve found herself face to face with Aidan. He was staring at her, his brown eyes scared, but… also glassy. He was looking at her as though she were a long way away. Like… he wasn't really here. Or she wasn't.

"Aidan?" she whispered quietly, putting her staff on her back and moving closer to her brother. "Are you doing ok?"

She saw him swallow, his brow puckering even further. "I'm ok…" he said very quietly, but he did not sound ok at all. "Are you ok?"

Eve nodded, her brow set in a hard line, "I'm going to get us out of here," she said determinedly.

Aidan smiled softly, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Eyes that looked so troubled they made Eve's determination stronger. "That…sounds like something you'd say…" he said quietly, his tone so unsure Eve frowned further.

"Of course it's something I would say," she said back just as quietly, not wanting the others to get involved in this conversation. "I just said it."

But, Aidan just shook his head, backing away. "Shouldn't we keep moving then?" he said, tearing his eyes away from his sisters.

They were painful just to look at. They were exactly like his sisters. A piercing blue that flashed when she was angry, sparkled when she was happy. But… was it real?

Or was his memory and imagination that good?

He was struggling.

He could not tell what was real from what was not. He couldn't stop the voice in his head. He couldn't stop that one, horrific thought. The lack of lyrium had savaged his mind. He was alone and dying in that cage and this was all some cruel joke his mind hand tortuously created.

He had _believed_ his sister was alive. He had believed the Inquisition was real. But, how stupid. Now he could see. Now he could see how mad he was. How delirious. And he'd taken that imagination too far and now it had cracked.

Yet some part of him still fought on. Because, imagination or not; he wouldn't let his sister die.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away from his sister. He couldn't take this.

But his threshold for what he could take was only just about to be brought to the limit.

" _Fasta vass_ …" Dorian cursed under his breath.

"That… that _thing_ needs to die," hissed Hawke, staring at the giant, gluttonous creature that was the nightmare that taunted their minds.

"Damn right," grunted Bull, and Aidan could tell the Iron Bull was actually scared. Something he never thought he would see. Bull punched his fist into his palm. "We need to kill that thing into a damn pulp."

"We _can't_ kill it," hissed Dorian, "Are you mad? Look at it. We would all die."

"You do not have to fight the creature itself…" came the airy voice of the Divine's spirit.

"Sounds good to me…" muttered Eve. "What can we do?"

"I will delay the nightmare…" she continued. "Buy you time to get through the rift and then you must seal it with all that you have!"

"Wait," Eve said quickly, "How will you?"

"When I am gone, there will be demons to fight… aspects of the nightmare. Get through them and get back to your world. Your people need you."

"But," Eve spluttered, not ready for this sudden path.

"One more thing…" the spirit continued, now drifting away toward the lair of the nightmare. "Tell Leliana… I am sorry… I failed her too…"

Everyone stared at her disappearing form, watching as she headed straight for the monstrous creature before there was a huge explosion of light.

Eve shielded her eyes briefly, squinting to try and see what had happened.

The monster was pushed back, _subdued_. Eve didn't hesitate, "Come on!" she hissed quickly, running for the rift that meant their escape.

But, the Divine's spirit was right. Demons were upon them. And in the centre of them all… something Eve could only assume was this 'aspect' of the nightmare that the spirit had spoken of.

Eve whipped out her staff, the others following suit with their own weapons, and quickly… a fight ensued.

Dorian had never been involved in such a terrifying battle, nor did he ever want to again. The 'aspect' was _strong_. They were throwing everything they had at it… and he was barely flinching. In fact, he was tormenting them in that same, cold voice of the nightmare… eating away at their minds.

Dorian suddenly found himself face to face with a wraith, he thrust his staff with everything he had, throwing every ounce of energy he could into the fire he cast at the demon. He watched it screech and flail under the flame and he steadied his resolve. Then, his eyes fell on Aidan who just took down a demon of his own.

He saw the Templar fall away from the dead demon, he saw him run a hand roughly through his hair before he was suddenly ripping a blue potion from his belt, desperation clear in his eyes.

Dorian rushed forward immediately, grabbing Aidan's arm before he could uncap the potion.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, staring at him madly.

But, Aidan barely looked at him. "I need to take it-" he muttered, pulling with great strength against Dorian's grip, making the mage use both his hands to stop him from downing the potion.

"You do _not_ ," growled Dorian. "You do this and you won't be able to come back from it!"

"How would you know?" hissed Aidan, his eyes flashing. "Maybe I… I drink this and I wake up. Or… maybe I drink it… and it is real. Then… then at least I _know_!"

"Aidan," Dorian now tried to pry the bottle out of his fingers. "This is real," he urged desperately. "And I'm not going to let you do this."

" _Why?_ " snarled Aidan, finally ripping his hand out of Dorian's grasp. "Why do you care?!"

" _Kaffas_ ," hissed Dorian, glaring determinedly at Aidan. "Is it really so insane to give two shits about you?"

" _Yes_!" growled Aidan, "It is. That's why _this_ isn't _real_!"

He went to drink the potion again, but Dorian lunged quickly, finally succeeding in grabbing the bottle from his fingers. He shoved it away in his belt quickly. "I promise you," he hissed quickly, "that if you really need it, I'll let you have it."

"How would you even know if I-"

"I know that you won't need it," Dorian finished for him, his eyes hard. Then suddenly, he shoved Aidan out of the way to quickly shoot another fire blast at a nearing demon. "Now get your sword back out and _fight_ ," he cried. "Because these _demons_ are real!"

Aidan stared after Dorian for a moment longer, until the fight was surrounding him again, and he pulled his sword out like Dorian said. At least fighting was something he could do. Something he could continue doing until the end.

And he thought that was exactly what he would do. Because finally, in a heart clenching moment, Hawke had managed the killing blow on the aspect, and the last summoned demons were killed with too much ease.

But, the nightmare that the Divine's… spirit had sacrificed herself for… was no longer subdued.

Terrifyingly it had moved grotesquely to block their only chance at escape. So it was in that moment that Aidan knew what to do.

He ran at the creature. "Get out!" he cried to the others, "I will distract it!"

" _No_!" he heard Eve scream, but he did not turn. He had never felt so certain about anything. This was it. This was how he could break this grasp on his mind.

Dorian's heart nearly stopped in his chest and he ran to try and stop Aidan, grasping at his arm, but the Templar was stronger than him and he pushed him off, his determination just as forceful. But, not forceful enough to stop the Bull from grabbing him at the back of his armour and yanking him high into the air before pulling him down and holding him back.

"Inquisitor!" Hawke was shouting. "Help get the others out. Corypheus is my mess. _I_ need to fix it."

"No!" Eve cried again, her heart thumping madly in her chest as she looked from her brother's stricken face, still desperately trying to break Bull's grip, to Bull who was growling at Aidan to stop, that they'd figure another way out. Then to Stroud who had just knocked Hawke away from the Nightmare that was now looming toward them.

"No, Inquisitor, this is my responsibility," he urged madly. His sword already drawn. "I will give my life for this. To redeem the Grey Wardens."

"Stroud!" cried Eve, "Just everyone _stop_. Please. We can figure this out!"

"Eve!" shouted Aidan. "Let me go. I should be the one to go. You need them. You don't need me!"

Eve couldn't take the words Aidan was saying, her heart thudding and yet wrenching in her chest.

"No one is going to die in here!" she hissed.

"Maker, Inquisitor!" cried Hawke. "We need to move now," she urged. "Or we _all_ will die!"

But, Eve did not speak, she stared at Hawke in horror, knowing she was right. Then, both Hawke and Stroud moved to run at the Nightmare, and before Eve could think… she lunged for them. But she grabbed Hawke, pulling her back. "Stroud!" she cried, watching the warden run to his certain death.

Then it all happened too quickly.

Hawke was pulling Eve to the rift after one last, horrified glance to Stroud. And the others were following, Bull pulling Aidan ferociously with them just as everyone heard Stroud cry, "For the wardens!"

Then, they were running through the rift, green light blinding them, silence engulfing them until-

Screaming, cries, demons… they each fell to the ground on the stone walls of Adamant Fortress. Eve scrambled to her feet, her heart beating out of her chest in disbelief. _Stroud_. She _let_ him go. She _let_ him die.

"Eve, you have to close it!" cried Hawke, pulling at Eve's arm and she knew the Champion of Kirkwall was right.

Quickly, Eve thrust her hand at the rift with all her strength and willed this magic she did not understand to force it closed. Banishing the demon army with it.

There was another blinding flash of light and Eve struggled to keep her feet on the ground as the screeches of demons suddenly ceased, the cries of soldiers stopping.

Then… very slowly, the cheering began. Eve turned slowly, all eyes upon her as everyone was looking at her like she was their saviour. But she knew down to her gut where the fear and grief churned… she was no saviour.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How could you do that?" cried Eve, her eyes wide and shining with tears as she paced her large tent pitched outside Adamant's fortress.

"Eve…" Aidan pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. His head was clear. He felt shaken, horrified. But… it was real. He could feel his own sense of self again. But, that did not make him feel good.

"No," hissed Eve, "You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have-"

"Eve," Aidan said loudly this time, finally looking up. "You should have let me go. You're the Inquisitor. You can't let your feelings get in the way. I was the-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what I should do!" cried Eve, flailing her arms in the air. "I don't give a rat's arse what I should be doing as the Inquisitor. I am _never_ going to let you die when-"

"I _should_ have died!" Aidan shouted very suddenly. "What point is there in me being alive right now? Stroud was needed. Hawke is needed. _I_ am not, I-"

" _You_ are needed!" Eve cut across, her voice nearly cracking as the tears finally spilt over her lids. " _I_ need you. I will always need you, Aidan-"

Aidan stood up suddenly. "That doesn't matter," he said harshly. "Far more people needed Stroud. The many out way the few, Eve," he continued, his eyes dark.

Eve stared at him, her eyes brimming with more tears. "How can you say that?" she whispered, "I will never let you die. _Never_. How do you think I feel that Stroud died for us? It kills me. But I know that no matter what, no matter how many times I have to make that choice I will always choose you."

Aidan breathed heavily for a moment, "I love you, Eve," he said quietly. "And what happened in that… fucking nightmare of a place was just… something I never want to experience again," he looked at her very seriously. "But you need to know that I will never stop trying to save you. And if one of these days you have to choose between saving me… or saving the world. You have to choose the world. You _have_ to let me go."

Tears were streaming down Eve's cheeks now and she shook her head jerkily, "Stop it…" she whispered brokenly. "Stop it, I can't… I can't bare it-"

Aidan closed his eyes, his heart wrenching. "We're at war, Eve…" he said, keeping his eyes shut as he could not take seeing his sister so broken. He wanted to hug her, tell her it would all be ok, but… he needed her to realise the reality that he _should_ have been the one that died in the fade. "And I am no use to the world. I'm dispensable. I'm the body you can throw at the nightmare to keep it back while everyone else can live. I-"

" _Stop it_!" Eve cried loudly this time, her voice angry as well as torn apart. "Maker, Aidan, stop!" her eyes flashed while tears still poured from beneath her lids. "You're not dispensable. _No_ one is dispensable. Stroud wasn't dispensable. He died a hero and I wish we could have saved him. But I need _you_ to stop saying it should have been you," she glared at him, breathing heavily as her tears began to cease. "And I need you to just… leave me alone for a minute," she said finally. "I… I need some space."

Aidan swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Evie…" he said quietly, his heart hurting.

"I know," Eve said, turning away. "But, you're not sorry about the right thing."

Aidan looked at her back for a moment before finally turning to leave. She was right. He was sorry for upsetting her. But, he wasn't sorry for what he said. He still thought it was true. He should have died.

He walked out of her large tent, the flaps swinging behind him as he entered the cool night air. He watched as he walked further away the Commander walk up to the tent, hesitate, then go inside.

He sighed, looking away. He was glad Cullen was going in there. He could comfort her where Aidan couldn't right now.

Eve was gripping her hands in front of her chest, her eyes still shining with the tears she had shed and her brow puckered with the stress and grief of the night.

"Eve…" Cullen's voice was gentle, seeing immediately the tense posture she held.

She turned around, her lips trembling as she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"Cullen," she said, looking up at him and holding back her tears with sheer determination.

Then, he took her suddenly by surprise, his large, warm arms wrapped round her and he was pulling her closely to his chest. He was so relieved to see her back and alive. For a horrific while he had thought he'd lost her. Again. Eve's surprise wore off quickly and she buried her head into his chest, her fist clenching his tunic and she pulled herself closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, still desperate not to cry in front of him and he held her, one hand softly caressing the back of her head.

"I can't do it…" she whispered finally, breaking the comforting silence.

Cullen had never heard her voice so broken, "You can," he said softly. "Because you already are," he continued, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You inspired everyone today, Eve," he continued, his voice soothing. "You saved everyone too. You banished the army of demons."

Eve shook her head, "Stroud died," she choked out, "and I… I basically told him to, Cullen," she swallowed thickly. "I… I shouldn't be the one who chooses who lives and who dies. Aidan keeps-"

"Aidan is your brother," Cullen insisted quietly, "he has been with you all your life, even at the circle. Of course you are going to try and keep him alive Eve. I would too if it were one of my siblings. You wouldn't be the leader everyone loves if you didn't."

Eve swallowed, feeling in incredible wave of relief wash over her. She didn't realise a few words could alleviate the pressure that seemed to be bearing down on her from all sides, threatening to make her curl up into a ball.

"Cullen…" she said quietly, pulling back a little so that she could look up to the face that sent butterflies to her stomach. "Will you stay here for a bit? I… could really use the company."

Cullen held her gaze and nodded silently because he knew if he spoke he'd only stutter out a few words. Stay here? In _her_ tent? What would people think?

But, that didn't matter.

She wanted him to stay. So he would stay.

His stomach flipped madly when she pulled him to her small, make shift bed. What was she…?

But then, she pulled him down into a sitting position, he hit the ground with a little more force than necessary as he was taken by surprise. And then, she was sitting right beside him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're an amazing commander…" she said quietly, shuffling even closer to him.

Cullen swallowed, his heart beating very quickly. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. And then, very hesitantly, he moved and put his arm around Eve's shoulders, pulling her a little closer. She obliged, leaning in further and resting her head into the nook of his chest and shoulder.

"I'm nothing compared to you, Eve…" he said very quietly.

Eve shook her head, but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the Commander's chest, the comforting scent of his ruffled coat.

"Do you… want to talk about what happened?" Cullen asked softly after a long moment.

Eve breathed in deeply. "It… was… something straight out of a nightmare. The worst nightmare," she said quietly and Cullen could hear the lingering troubles in her tone. "I… got my memory back," she added, her voice a little shaky. "From what happened at the conclave. I now know that… it was all an accident. Wrong place, wrong time. Nothing holy about it."

Cullen tightened his arm around her. "Don't you think that maybe… you could have been in the right place at the right time?" he said softly. "I know that sounds… horrible. But… I'm certainly glad it was you who's ended up here."

"But, Cullen…" Eve insisted. "I just walked in on what Corypheus was doing. I… I picked up this orb and that's how I got the mark. It could have-"

"Whether the Maker sent you to that room or not, Eve," Cullen cut in quietly. "You are the hero we needed. It has been everything you've _done_ since getting that mark that has made me believe it."

Eve turned her head slowly to look up at Cullen, her hair tickling his chin. "Cullen…" she said lowly. "I'm not anything special. I-"

"I think that you are," Cullen interrupted again, surprising Eve into silence. "Since the moment we met and you said… 'this mark's got to be good for something'," he quoted, smiling slightly, "and then you said, 'and I'll be damned if I can't help in some way'."

Eve let a small laugh slip passed her lips. "You have a good memory," she said quietly.

"For some things," Cullen agreed.

Eve smiled, her heart warming and she tried to move even closer to Cullen, but any closer and she would be sitting in his lap. "Aidan… really struggled in the fade…" she said after another moment of silence, her smile sobering. "He… when he tried to stay back so that we could get out. It was like… he wanted to die. He… didn't want to follow us. It was like he thought dying was the only way out." Eve shook her head, frowning again. "Solas said the fear demon could manipulate him more because his mind was made vulnerable from his lyrium withdrawal," she muttered quietly. "I don't know what was going on in his head but… It was bad. And for him to think dying is the only option… well it scares me to death."

"I'm sure that… now that he's out he doesn't think that," Cullen said softly, but his own brow had furrowed.

Eve swallowed, "I hope not," she said softly. "I… don't know if I can let him join me on journeys out of Skyhold, Cullen. He'll kill me if I don't, but… I just can't take the idea of him dying to try to save me again. And he always will. Again and again. I'm just giving him more chances."

"I'm… not sure you'll be able to stop him from coming with you," Cullen said slowly. "From what I know of him… he's a little bull headed."

Eve actually laughed again, taking herself by surprise. "Yes he is," she said, a little smile on her lips again. She sighed, "What's happened to the world, Cullen?" she asked quietly. "None of it was meant to go like this…"

Cullen smiled softly, leaning his head down a little so that his cheek was resting against the top of her head. "No," he agreed, "None of it has gone like I expected at all."

Eve smiled, enjoying the feel of his head pressed softly against hers. "In some ways though…" she said quietly. "I'm… a little glad it has gone this way. Otherwise I…" she paused, feeling a tingle of nerves in her heart. "I wouldn't have met you… and the others. I will always be grateful for that."

Cullen's heart skipped a beat. "I will always be grateful for that too," he said quietly.

Eve breathed out slowly, smiling again before she could stop a small yawn.

"I… should let you go to sleep," Cullen said quickly, though he did not want to leave at all.

"No," Eve said quickly, turning to look up at him, his cheek moving off her head. "I want you to stay."

Cullen's stomach flipped. "I… would like to stay," he admitted quietly. "But, I think it would be best for me to leave. And for you to get some much deserved rest."

Eve sighed softly, "Why is it best for you to leave?"

Cullen swallowed, finding his nerves had made it all the way to the tips of his fingers. "People might… assume the wrong thing," he said hesitantly, now regretfully pulling himself away from Eve.

She sat up, turning to watch him stand up. "Is it so terrible a thing for them to assume?" she asked boldly, heart in her throat.

Cullen's heart skipped several beats in his chest this time and he stared at Eve for a moment. Then, he straightened himself up quickly, averting his gaze. "I…" he began, but he couldn't bring himself to say it was. "I should go…" he said again, deciding not to touch that question at all.

Eve swallowed, but the fact that Cullen was avoiding the question merely had her wanting to know the answer more. "Cullen-"

"Eve," Cullen said quickly. "I'm…" he looked away. "I'm really glad you made it back safely."

"I…" Eve wasn't expecting him to say that. "I'm glad you did too," she said softly.

Cullen quickly threw her a small smile. "Goodnight, Eve," he said and then before she could utter another sound, he had left her tent.


	9. Trouble Brewing

Dorian slowly walked over to the figure that was Aidan sitting on the sandy ground and staring up to the dark, smoky night sky.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked quietly, looking at the back of his head. 

Aidan peered at him over his shoulder. "You're not too concerned to be sitting with a … crazy person?" he said lowly.

Dorian smiled slightly, "Well, it never stopped me before," he said simply, moving to sit down. "Can't see what's different now."

Aidan smiled slightly, the smallest of laughs nearly escaping the back of his throat. "True enough…" he said quietly.

Dorian looked at him seriously through night air, the only light they had was from the fires of the large camp, but they were quite far behind where they sat. "How are you doing?"

Aidan stared at his knees, "Well…" he said lowly, "I know this is reality now, don't worry about that." He glanced up at Dorian, "Are you alright?"

"Well, I never want to go to the Fade again. Ever," Dorian said seriously.

Aidan nodded in agreement, turning back to look out into the dark night. There was silence for a moment, and then, "Am I doing the right thing, Dorian?" Aidan asked suddenly, his tone quite unsure. "Not taking lyrium?"

Dorian frowned in concerned surprise. "Why would you think you're not? I believe it is the best thing to do."

Aidan chewed on his tongue for a moment, his brow puckering as he stared down to the sandy ground they sat on. "It's just…" he said quietly, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "In the fade I… I really thought I'd gone mad. I thought… none of this was real, that it all happened in my head. That I was still with the red Templars and…" Aidan said this all very quickly, only stopping to take a breath, "and all of this was just in my mind. That the lyrium had… destroyed me. I kept slipping into memory and reality but I couldn't tell which was which I… I just _couldn't_ …" Aidan was clenching his fists against his legs now. "It was terrifying… and I… I'm scared that's what I have coming down the track. If I don't take lyrium that one day… that will be my reality."

Dorian waited a moment, frowning very seriously. He had not expected Aidan to be so open about what had happened to him in there. And he had certainly not expected to hear that. But, Aidan clearly needed some help right now, so whether he knew what to say or not… he would try.

"Aidan…" he said slowly, his voice quiet. "That's not what will happen to you," he said. "You're… stronger than that. You've already been off lyrium more than a year. If you keep pulling through like you are, you'll just get stronger and the symptoms will go away, not get worse."

"But they're not going away…" Aidan said, his voice so quiet it was a little hoarse. "How long is it going to take?" he almost sounded like he was begging. Like somehow Dorian must have the answer.

Dorian felt his heart wrench a little in his chest, and very hesitantly he moved closer to Aidan, laying a hand comfortingly on his back. "I… don't know…" he said honestly. "But, you have to keep trying. You have all of us that will help you," he peered at him, trying to offer a smile, "We won't let you become a delirious fool, don't worry."

Aidan breathed out slowly, thoroughly appreciating the comfort Dorian was bringing him. "I… don't know what you must think of me now…" he said quietly, still staring at the ground.

Dorian smiled again, slowly taking his hand back. "Why should my good opinion of you have changed?" he said lightly.

Aidan finally managed a smile, though he wished Dorian had left his hand where it was, the spot on his back feeling quite cold without its touch. "I'm surprised you had a good opinion of me in the first place," he said offhandedly, and Dorian noticed his mood lightening ever so slightly. "Do… the others think I'm… crazy?" he asked hesitantly.

"What, Bull and Solas?" scoffed Dorian amusedly. "Solas is already the most… bizarre, nondescript person I've met. And Bull… he may be vulgar at times and grind on my nerves but… he is the last person who would judge you. And, I'm fairly sure he was shitting his small clothes in there anyway."

Aidan smiled slightly, glancing at Dorian. "I… should say… thank you for what you did for me in there…" he said quietly.

Dorian smiled too, "Don't be silly," he said lightly. "That's what we do in our little Inquisition squad… we watch out for each other. We're so quaint and teamly. And you did save my life, you know. I should be thanking you too."

Aidan looked at Dorian again, "Guess that makes me your knight in shining armour now, right? Coming to the rescue?"

Dorian laughed, "I suppose I have to let you have that one, don't I?" he said dryly, though he was smiling.

Aidan gave a small laugh too. "Don't tell me you've never dreamed of being saved my some dashing hero?"

"Goodness," smirked Dorian, "now you're a dashing hero? This is escalating quickly."

"Say that I'm not then," smirked Aidan.

Dorian smiled slowly, "Then I'd be lying…"

Aidan laughed quietly again, turning back to look at his knees, this time with a smile on his face. He sighed slightly before laying back into the sand and staring up at the sky. "As… messed up as this world is…" he said quietly. "I'm… glad it's real."

Dorian smiled down at Aidan. "You'd certainly have quite the imagination to have come up with all this. Even Varric thinks it's all too crazy to believe for his book," he told him. "Also…" he added, "You're going to get sand in your hair."

Aidan chuckled, "Oh no," he said mockingly. Then, he glanced at Dorian and reached up with his arm to push on his chest as much as he could from this angle. "You should try it," he insisted. "It's nice."

Dorian laughed, grabbing his flailing hand, feeling his heart flutter in his chest and he pushed it back to Aidan's side before letting it go. "Fine," he said in amusement, moving to lie down with him. "Only because I am concerned for the safety of my eyes with that wild hand of yours."

Aidan turned his head to look at him, feeling so relieved to be smiling again after that horrific ordeal. "So, how is it?"

Dorian scrunched up his nose, "Sandy."

Aidan rolled his eyes, "No you have to see the nice things about it," he said with a sigh. "The sand is still warm from the sun in the day," he explained, "but the air is nice and cool. And night sky is _pretty_. So it's nice."

It was nice. It was also… there was no other word for it: romantic. Dorian was certain this was bordering on romantic behaviour now. You'd never see him doing this with Varric or Sera. Neither of them could have made him lay down in the sand either. "It… has its benefits," Dorian said finally. "But, I'm sure I'll regret it when I wake up with sand all over my pillow in the morning."

Aidan smiled, "I'll admit I am looking forward to getting back to grassy ground…"

"Grass is fine…" agreed Dorian. "Not the grass near the Storm Coast though. It's so deceptive. Looks so lush and green, then you step in it and your foot sinks half a foot into the soggy ground."

Aidan chuckled, "Do you have your little dislikes about everywhere we travel?"

"Of course," said Dorian smiling. " _Snow_ in particular is just… well it is _snow_ , so I think that's self-explanatory."

Dorian turned to look at Aidan, noticing even through the dull light that he was still smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat. "What about in Tevinter?" asked Aidan quietly. "What's it like there?"

"You mean aside from all the _scary_ magisters and the horrifically large slave trade?"

"Aside from that, yes," agreed Aidan. "I want to know what your favourite things are about your home."

"Well that his charmingly peculiar of you," Dorian said, ignoring the jolt in his heart. "Though so many outside of the imperium do seem fascinated by it. Probably why there are so many ridiculous tales about it. Flying cows over Minrathous? Madness!"

Aidan laughed, "Flying cows?"

"Alright that one's actually true," Dorian added and Aidan laughed again. "But they didn't have wings," he looked over Aidan, smiling because he was smiling. "I digress… what do you want to know about it?"

Aidan was still chuckling, "I want to know what you like about it. You talk all the time about the things that are wrong with it, but you care so passionately about it. You obviously love it too."

Dorian stared at him through the darkness for a moment. "Well… yes you're right," he said finally, realising just how perceptive Aidan was. A lot of people assumed he did not like Tevinter because of the way he went on about its faults. But… he loved his homeland, he just knew it was far, _far_ from perfect. "It… has so much potential," he continued softly. "Sadly… we squander it," Dorian thought deeply for a moment, seeing his homeland in his mind's eye. "We have so much rich culture and history in Tevinter… you can walk down any side street and find nothing built in the modern ages…it…is incredible and beautiful."

"I'd… love to see Tevinter one day," Aidan said after a moment, still watching Dorian as best he could through the near pitch blackness now as more campfires died out behind them as the night wore on.

Dorian turned to him, "Is that an honest sentiment?" he asked with a small smile.

Aidan smiled too, "Yes," he said seriously. " _I_ never say anything I don't mean," his smile grew a little. "Maybe you can show me your homeland," he added.

For some reason, that innocent statement sent a flutter of nerves through Dorian's entire body, his heart quivering in his chest. There was really no denying it now. He really liked him.

"I'm sure I can if we don't all die before this war is over and we've saved the world," he said finally, keeping his nerves from his voice.

"That is pretty vital…" agreed Aidan, turning back to look at the starry sky and beginning to really feel the exhaustion finally wash over him. In truth, he hadn't wanted to go to bed… afraid of falling asleep to be left to his dreams that he was certain would torment him the way his mind was. But… now, after talking to Dorian… and talking not about the war, but just chatting… he felt far more at ease. Perhaps… he would be able to sleep. "I think I should… head back to my tent," Aidan said after a long moment. "Otherwise I might end up sleeping here in the sand."

Dorian smiled, he was feeling extremely tired himself. "Yes, and I certainly wouldn't be a fan of waking up like _that_ … sand _everywhere_."

Aidan chuckled, sitting up with Dorian. "Wait…" he said with a small smile before Dorian could stand up. Then, he reached out to the back of his head, dusting sand out of the mages hair gently. If Dorian had been feeling nervous before, the feeling was now tingling all over his skin and he was simply _certain_ this was… more than the playful, flirtatious behaviour he was used to from Aidan. This was a touch more intimate… a touch more… tender. And it was something Dorian had never experienced before. But, it was something he was… really enjoying. Something which also had him breaking his one and only rule: never get your hopes up.

But, they were up. More than they'd been with anyone. He wanted Aidan to like him back. He _hoped_ that he did. He'd sworn not to think about Aidan that way, he didn't want to risk hurting his friendship with Eve, but… he could not stop these feelings. Feelings that seemed to grow every minute he spent with Aidan.

"So don't… kill me if you wake up with sand on your pillow in the morning," said Aidan, taking his hand back from Dorian's hair.

"I'll try to restrain my inner rage," quipped Dorian, unable to hold Aidan's gaze.

Aidan smiled, standing up with Dorian. "Dorian…" he said quietly as they began to walk back to the tents. "Thanks for…" he glanced up at the mage, catching his gaze for a brief moment. "Just… just thanks."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, a smile tilting his moustache. "Just thanks?" he repeated. "Odd, but I'll take it."

Aidan dusted some sand from his own hair smiling. "Good," he said quietly. Then, he threw a last smile to Dorian. The mage didn't know how much he had helped Aidan. He didn't know how he somehow made everything seem… not so bad, and despite everything… it was going to be ok. Aidan would be endlessly grateful for that. "Goodnight," he said softly, moving away from the mage regretfully.

"Goodnight," said Dorian just as quietly, watching Aidan walk away.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How long do we have to spend here, Boss?" Bull growled as their group made their way up the neatly cobbled road that led into Val Royeaux.

"We just need supplies, Bull," Sighed Eve. "Besides, the longer it takes for us to get back to Skyhold the more time I have not to write the stupid report on what happened at Adamant Josephine will insist upon as soon as we get back."

"Ah," grinned Bull. "So I _can_ go drown myself in the first tavern we find."

Aidan smirked, thinking he'd probably join Bull in that endeavour. Except… when they reached the main merchants quarter and someone caught his eye.

The merchant, Ponchard, that Aidan had seen arguing with Dorian back at Skyhold. The man who would not sell the mage his amulet back.

"Aren't you coming?" Dorian said to Aidan, surprising him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" said Aidan quickly, turning away from the direction of the merchant, hoping Dorian hadn't seen the man.

"To the tavern?" smiled Dorian, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," said Aidan quickly. "Yes… I'll join you there, I… have something I want to do first."

Dorian felt a little disappointed, but Bull dragged him with him toward the Tavern, leaving Solas and Eve with Aidan.

Eve grinned, "You're going to stay and help me get-"

"Nope," said Aidan quickly. "I… have something else I want to do."

Eve frowned grumpily. "You're supposed to _like_ shopping."

Aidan raised his eyebrows at her, "And that's not stereotypical at all."

Eve sighed, "Dorian likes shopping with me."

"Maybe when you're not shopping for herbs…" said Aidan dryly.

"Something I am more than happy to help you with, inquisitor," added Solas, "I've been wanting to speak with you anyway."

Aidan smirked, "Brilliant," he said quickly, "So I'll see you later. At the tavern?"

Eve sighed again, "Fine," she said tersely. "Just… don't do anything-"

Aidan groaned. He and Eve had not spoken again about the events in Adamant, but she was being very particular about him 'not doing anything stupid'. "Eve, It's Val Royeaux. I'll try not to trip and scrape my knee."

"Aidan…" began Eve lowly.

But, Aidan waved his hand, "I'll see you later…" he muttered, moving away. He glanced over his shoulder to watch his sister and Solas walk away, before hurrying toward the corner he'd seen Ponchard in.

"Ahh, Lord Trevelyan," crooned the man when Aidan approached him. "What an unexpected yet pleasant surprise," he said bowing elegantly.

"Hi…" said Aidan dryly, looking the merchant up and down inquisitively.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Monsieur?" continued Ponchard in his thick, Orlesian accent.

"My friend's amulet…" Aidan said simply, crossing his arms. "What do you want for it?"

Ponchard's lips curled into a delighted smile. "Why, My Lord, it is no simple thing I wish for this amulet… unless you are willing to use your sister's power within the Inquisition I highly doubt you will be able to help your friend."

Aidan frowned, "Tell me what you want, and we will see what I can do."

Ponchard's smile grew, "I want an invitation in to the League of Celestine," he said simply. "If you haven't heard of-"

"The Celestine League?" repeated Aidan. "No I know them very well," he said a slight smile crossing his lips. "Lady Amandine is an… old friend of mine."

Ponchard was briefly speechless, but he composed himself quickly. "Well that is my price. I wish to be inducted into their league. For that… I will give you the amulet."

Aidan thought for a moment, "Very well," he said simply. "I can arrange that. But, so it is clear: this has nothing to do with the Inquisition. So do not claim that they had any part in this."

Ponchard inclined his head, "As long as I receive my invitation, I do not care how it came about."

Aidan nodded, still frowning at Ponchard, "You'll have the invitation by the end of the day," he said simply.

"And you will have the amulet delivered post haste to Skyhold," smiled Ponchard delicately before Aidan turned away to walk off briskly.

Well, this would be… easier than he thought. Provided Amandine still warmly remembered how she owed him. Aidan headed in the direction of the upper quarter of Val Roywaux where only the richest of Orlesian nobles lived.

He arrived at the large, golden gates to the estate he had visited nearly 6 years ago now and two guards approached him.

"State your business," the first said gruffly and Aidan smiled graciously.

"My name is Quinn of house Howe…" he said politely. "And I am here to see Lady Amandine. She will be pleased to see me, I assure you."

"Lady Amandine does not see guests without an official invitation-"

Aidan leant forward, "Trust me," he said lowly. "I would tell her who is here before you going making assumptions. She will want to see me."

The guards glanced at each other hesitantly, before the second moved away, clearly to seek out the Lady herself.

Aidan waited patiently, smirking at the uncomfortable guard before the woman they all awaited came elegantly out of the gates.

"My _dear_ Quinn," she said graciously, swiftly walking up to Aidan who smiled in contentment. So she had not forgotten. Amandine swiftly pulled Aidan down to her height and kissed his on both cheeks. "To what do I owe 'zis long awaited pleasure?"

Aidan gave her another charming smile, "Perhaps we could speak in private, My Lady?" he asked quietly. "It has been such a long time."

"But of course," Amandine said immediately. "Follow me, my dear."

Aidan nodded smugly to the guards before following the noble woman through her gates. He kept his eyes out as they walked, wondering if he would see Amandine's son… the actual reason he had been here last time; though to this day, that fact was unknown to Amandine.

When Amandine had closed the door behind them once they were in her parlour, she looked at Aidan seriously. "I am glad to see you well, Quinn," she said smoothly, her voice lilting with each syllable of her Orlesian background. "With all that is 'appening…"

"I left the Templar order, my Lady," Aidan explained quickly. "And I am well. In fact I am helping the Inquisition now."

"Oh my!" gasped Amandine, "I should 'ave expected as much of you, you charming young man."

Aidan smiled, before looking at her seriously, though keeping his charm in place. "My lady…" he began slowly. "I… am not here merely to say hello."

Amandine sighed quietly, "I assumed as much, darling."

Aidan inclined his head. "You must forgive me, I hate to ask for a favour-"

"Oh, by dear boy," Amandine said swiftly. "Don't be so silly. I 'ave wished for ze day that I could repay ze kindness you paid me all those years ago."

Aidan held back his satisfied smile. "Well," he said airily. "This is going to be annoying for you…" he sighed. "A man name Ponchard de Liuex has something I need dearly for a friend. He will not relinquish it to me without an invitation to the Celestine League."

Lady Amandine's carefully painted lips slowly formed the shape of an 'o'. She sighed, "Well," she said simply. "You are certainly correct, zis will be so beneath me to do… 'Owever," she added, smiling swiftly. "For you, darling, it can be done."

Aidan let out a small sound of relief, "Thank you so much, My Lady," he said insistently. "This means a great deal to me."

Amandine waved her hand dismissively. "It iz nothing, darling…"

Aidan smiled, "So that you know," he added. "You don't have to keep him…"

Amandine smiled knowingly. "Oh, my dear boy, I am very aware of zat."

Aidan chuckled. "Thank you," he repeated, picking up her hand and kissing his swiftly.

"Is zer' anything else I can 'elp you with, my dear?" continued Amandine.

"No," smiled Aidan, "That was all. I'll take my leave."

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay for tea?"

"Oh, thank you," Aidan said quickly, "But, no. I must get back."

"Very well," smiled the lady, leading him back out. "You 'ave my word zat zis Ponchard shall 'ave is invitation as swiftly as I can reach him."

And with that, Aidan left the mansion, smirking a little smugly all the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dorian…" growled Bull lowly as he watched the mage drink his wine with a look of sheer 'glumness' about him. "You're drinking your fancy wine you claim to miss so dearly and yet you look like somewhat shat in your glass."

Dorian gave him a look over said glass. "Bull," he said dryly. "We are on our way home from a, rather horrific, ordeal at Adamant. I'm hardly going to be grinning from ear to ear."

Bull made a gruff sound of agreement, "Yeah… I'm gonna need someone to beat the shit out of me when we get back. All those damn demons… arrghh…" he slammed his drink suddenly, gulping down the harsh ale.

Dorian frowned at him. "I'm… just going to let that one slide and say that's totally normal…" he muttered.

"Anyway," grunted Bull, now slamming his empty tankard against the table. "That's not what your mood's about and I know it."

Dorian sighed roughly, shaking his head and sipping his wine again. "I suppose there's nothing I can say to stop your suspicions anyway…"

"You're all mopey cause the bosses brother didn't come with us."

Dorian rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "That's ridiculous and you know it…" he sighed.

"Aacck, come on Dorian," growled Bull. "What harm is there in saying you like him?"

"Bull," frowned Dorian, putting his glass down. "I think the true Quanari is finally coming out of you. You sound like an idiot."

Bull chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah… nice try Vint. So are you going to actually do something about your little… 'fancy'?"

Dorian groaned under his breath. "This is why I wish Aidan was here," he said snidely. "Because then we couldn't be having this stupid conversation."

Bull shrugged, "So why'd you say no to the poor man from the stables?" he said slyly. "I heard," he added with a wink. "I thought you were into him."

Dorian sneered, deciding the gossip was getting desperate at Skyhold if that was something that went around. "I changed my mind," he snapped. "Why does that bother you?"

"I'm just saying…" said Bull simply. "Either do something about Aidan or-"

Dorian growled angrily. "Bull," he hissed lowly, leaning over the table. "I _can't_ do anything about Aidan even if I wanted to."

Bull smirked victoriously. "Sure you can," he said smugly. "You just have to _make a move_."

Dorian sat back in his chair, shaking his head. "That's easy for you to say," he snarled lowly. "You sleep with anything that moves and then you move on to the next one. That's not what I want."

"Ah, you want a _kadan_ …" smirked Bull.

"What?" snapped Dorian.

"Yeah, I already know that's what you want," Bull continued, still smirking. "You're just too scared to put yourself out there to try and get it."

Dorian bristled slightly as he glared across the table at Bull. "That's not it," he said through his teeth. "Firstly," he hissed lowly. "The other person has to want that too. And secondly: Aidan is Eve's _brother_. I… can't."

"Why not?" grunted Bull.

" _Because_ ," sighed Dorian angrily. "If I did and things went badly… I don't want to risk our friendship. And… I don't want to lose Aidan's either. I can… be satisfied with what I have now."

Bull rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" frowned Dorian suspiciously.

"Nothing…" growled Bull. "Well if you're going to be so stupid about that, then why won't you sleep with anyone else?"

"I will," snarled Dorian. "When I see someone worth the trouble."

Bull leant across the table this time, smirking darkly. "So prove it, then."

Dorian glared at him, "If you're suggesting _you_ -"

Bull grunted a laugh, leaning back. "No…" he growled, "I don't want to get on Aidan's bad side…" he muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" demanded Dorian.

Bull smirked. "I'd recommend going back to the little old stable boy…"

Dorian was about to growl something angrily, when Aidan suddenly walked up to them, slipping into the seat beside Dorian. "Hey," he said smiling at them both and Dorian's heart did a funny little flip as he cast Bull and warning glance.

"Did you… do what you wanted to do?" said Dorian, turning to smile at Aidan.

"Yep," smiled Aidan. He looked at Dorian's nearly empty glass. "Would you like another drink?" he asked.

"Well, if you're offering…" smiled Dorian.

Aidan stood up to go to the bar, when Bull tapped his empty tankard smirking. "Dorian a special case is he?" he said lowly.

The faintest blush tinged Aidan's cheeks, "Sorry, Bull," he smirked. "Didn't notice yours was empty too…I'll… get us all some drinks. Cheap shit for you, right?" he added with a joking smirk.

He walked off and Bull smirked at Dorian, "He's _into_ you…"

"Getting us drinks doesn't mean _or_ change anything," snapped Dorian immediately. "Drop it, Bull."

Bull shook his head, "Not until you do something about it. _Either_ way. Do it, or move on."

"Why do you care?" Dorian hissed lowly, keeping an eye on Aidan at the bar to make sure he wasn't coming back yet.

"Cause," shrugged Bull. "You're a snappy piece of shit. You need to relax."

Dorian gave him a look, "And I completely believe you."

Bull winked, "Plus… my bet with Varric is ongoing."

Dorian groaned, " _What_ in the void is that damn bet about?"

Bull grinned, but didn't say anything as Aidan came back with their drinks just as Eve and Solas entered the tavern.

"Well…" sighed Eve coming up to their table while Solas looked ready to leave the bar the second he had followed Eve in. "We're stocked up. No thanks to any of you lot."

"I do apologise Eve…" smiled Dorian. "Just… herbs are so tedious. Really not my thing."

Aidan gave his sister a look, "I told you," he shrugged.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Finish your drinks then," she said, "We need to leave soon."

"Thought you were procrastinating, Boss…" grunted Bull.

"Yes, well…" Eve sighed, "Plans change when you get a note from your Spymaster," she muttered, "We need to get back."

"Hey… Evie," said Aidan, standing up and putting a hand on Eve's arm. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine," snapped Eve. "We just need to leave. OK?"

Aidan looked between her eyes, her face a picture of stress. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him for being one of the causes to her stress. "Can… we talk?" he said quietly, "Alone?"

Eve was frowned, then sighed. "Fine," she muttered, her eyes flickering over the others who were pretending not to be listening.

She led her brother outside and they found their way to an empty ally. "What's going on?" asked Aidan when they finally came to a halt.

" _Everything_ , Aidan," snapped Eve. "Everything that I just… don't want to talk about. I… thought you wanted to talk to me to finally apologise."

"Evie…" said Aidan lowly, trying to reach for her arm.

"No, Aidan," snapped Eve, pulling away. "Don't _Evie_ me until you-"

"I'm sorry."

Eve stared at him, then clamped her mouth shut and huffed. "Well, now you're getting there," she said grumpily. "What are you sorry for?"

Aidan sighed, "For… upsetting you. Adding to your crazy high stress levels… and… for scaring you."

Eve shook her head, leaning against the stone wall of the ally. "And?"

"Eve…" said Aidan slowly. "I can't apologise for trying to-"

"Die?!" snapped Eve. "Because that's what you were doing. You _wanted_ to die."

"Ok, Eve," said Aidan quickly. "I… wasn't in my head in there!" he urged. "But I… would still have tried to save you and the others if I had the choice again."

"You saw it as an escape!" continued Eve. "That's what scares me. Is that how bad it is in your head? You _want_ to die?"

"Eve no…" sighed Aidan. "It's… not. I…"

"Promise you won't do it again."

"Eve…"

" _Promise!_ "

"I can't!" cried Aidan, his voice rising suddenly. "Eve, you can't ask that of me! Just like I can't ask you to… to stop being Inquisitor. You have to do it and I have to always have your back!"

"You can have my back without trying to die for me!" hissed Eve. "You… you always do this. You gave up your life for me. Everything that happens to you is all my fault Aidan! The lyrium addiction. Everything that happened to you after the circles broke. Because you were looking for me!"

"I don't care about that!" retorted Aidan madly, somewhere at the back of his mind very aware that this was not the way he meant this conversation to go. "I care about you!"

"Stop caring about _me_ so much and start caring about yourself!" tears were springing to Eve's eyes now as everything from the past week began to build to a boiling point inside her.

Aidan grabbed Eve's shoulders suddenly. "Eve," he urged desperately. "You're everything to me. OK?" he continued, trying to level his voice. "You're my whole family. And I love you. I will never stop putting you first. Especially not now. Not now that everyone in Thedas seems perfectly OK with you risking your life for them every day. I… I can't leave you alone with that!"

"Aidan…" Eve almost begged, her eyes brimming. "You're my whole family too," she said desperately. "I can't lose you. I don't want you to put yourself in more danger because of the Inquisition!"

"You're the Inquisitor!" Aidan cried, stepping back from Eve to look at her madly. "You're in the most danger! How do you think that makes me feel? Knowing my baby sister has some crazy green mark on her hand and a darkspawn magister after her life! I can't even bare to think about it, but I have to!"

Eve pushed back her tears, closing her eyes and shaking her head, groaning miserably. "Aidan…" she quietly. "I'm… sorry…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Aidan sighed softly, moving forward to put his arms back around his sister. "I'm sorry too…" he whispered into her hair.

"Everything is just…getting to me," Eve whispered into his chest. "I just… can't take seeing you struggle because of something that is my fault."

"Eve…" Aidan said softly. "Nothing in my life is your fault. I make my own decisions. And I don't regret for one minute joining the circle to stay with you." Aidan pulled back slightly to look at Eve seriously. "Was that… fear demon nightmare…thing saying these things to you?" he asked quietly.

Eve clenched her fists against Aidan's back. "Doesn't matter now…" she muttered, but it was true. "I just… want to see you happy," she looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"Eve, I am happy," Aidan said quietly. "We're here and alive. That's what matters to me." He looked at Eve carefully, noticing the troubles still swimming in her eyes. "What else is on your mind, Evie?"

Eve frowned slightly, "Everything," she said quietly. "Every decision I make," she muttered.

"But, what was the note from Leliana?" Aidan pressed, knowing that was when her mood really changed for the south.

Eve sighed, "Just… stuff, Aidan. Grey Warden treaties… repercussions to the fact that I allied with them when so many think I should have exiled them. That sort of thing."

Aidan frowned, knowing that was not the whole truth. "What was in the letter, Eve?"

Eve made an annoyed sound at the back of her throat, hating how her brother could see through her. "It will just annoy you," she said quietly. "You'll find out when we're back anyway."

" _Eve_ …" insisted Aidan.

"Fine!" snapped Eve, huffing slightly. "Our parents. They're at Skyhold."

Aidan stared her, a slow, cold trickle of anger building in his veins. "What?" he repeated lowly.

"I told you it would just annoy you…" muttered Eve.

"Annoy me?" hissed Aidan lowly. "They… they _abandoned_ you," he snarled. "And now they show up? Now that you've won against a demon army? Now you're the mighty Inquisitor… they want to know their daughter?!"

"They probably just heard you're here now," shrugged Eve.

Aidan was practically shaking with fury. "You don't need to deal with them," he snarled lowly. "Leliana can make them leave."

"Aidan…" sighed Eve, "I can't do that…"

"Why not?!" snapped Aidan furiously.

"Because, Aidan!" insisted Eve. "They're our parents! Trust me, I don't want to see them, but… Once there was a time when I made Dorian talk to his Father when he really didn't want to, so… maybe I should take my own advice."

Aidan shook his head in disbelief. "You can't forgive them."

"Aidan, that's up to me," said Eve steadily. "Now please… stop being mad. We just made up!"

"I'm not mad at _you_ ," snarled Aidan.

"I know!" sighed Eve. "I know. So what you can do is just… have my back like you say you want to... And be there when we see our parents." Eve looked at him seriously, watching the anger in her brother's eyes. "Let's… go back to the others, get a drink… and then be on our way. OK?"

She moved away, pulling Aidan's hand to get him to follow. He did so grudgingly, his eyes dark as watched the back of his sister's innocent, naïve head. His parents did not deserve her.


	10. A Tangled Trevelyan Mess

They returned to Skyhold that by the cover of night so to avoid the unwanted cheering of their return.

Cullen and most of the soldiers had returned to Skyhold already after the battle, however Eve and her little group had a number of things to do on the way back, including several more rifts to close. But, that didn't mean every guest and worker in their castle wouldn't be eagerly awaiting their Inquisitor's return.

But, Eve's main reason for returning at night was actually to avoid having to see her parents just yet. No matter what she had said to Aidan… she was dreading this meeting even more than he was. And she was not ready to see them just yet.

In fact, when morning came… she was still not ready to see them. She couldn't sleep, so she woke early and ended up slinking out of her room, darting down the halls with her eyes peeled as she made her way to the walls of her castle.

That's when she saw them. They were always such early risers. There could be no mistaking them either, though it had been 14 years since Eve had seen them. Her mother walked elegantly by her father's side. Her dark, curly hair pinned into a graceful bun. While Eve's father walked with pride and assurity to his step, his hair a dark brown rather than the raven back both siblings and their mother shared.

Eve's eyes went wide, her heart nearly stopping in her chest and she ran inside the first door she could; which of course happened to be the door into the Commander's office.

But, Cullen wasn't at his desk. As far as she could tell he wasn't in the room.

But then,

"Is that you Rylen?" called Cullen's voice from his room above his office. "You can just leave Leliana's report on my desk, I'll be down in a moment."

Eve blinked quickly, "Uuh, no sorry, Cullen. It's me…"

There was a pause. "Eve? What are you… when did you get back?"

"…Last night," sighed Eve, finding herself very curious to climb the ladder and see what the commander's room was like. "I… might be hiding out in your office."

She heard Cullen's footsteps reach his ladder, then the Commander quickly climbed down. Eve had to stop her mouth from dropping open. He had clearly been getting dressed, and perhaps it was the tone to Eve's voice that made him hurry down, but he was only wearing a light tunic and pants.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked frowning when he was down the ladder and looking at Eve in concern.

Eve's cheeks were glowing; he looked _gorgeous_. "Wh-what?" she stuttered, staring at Cullen's desk instead of the Commander himself. "I'm fine."

"But you're… hiding out?" Cullen continued, moving toward her now and Eve's heart began to beat erratically.

"Ooh," Eve remembered quickly why she was here. "My… parents are here. I… don't want to see them just yet."

"Ah," Cullen said in understanding. "I see. Well, we'll have to keep you hidden then."

Eve looked back to him in surprise, a small smile on her lips. "I thought you might turn me into Josephine for cowardice."

Cullen chuckled, "I wouldn't do that," he said. "Let me just, uh, finish getting dressed and… we could go for a walk? Stay out of your parent's sight?"

Eve's smile grew a little, "You know that would mean you were sneaking Bann Trevelyan's daughter away from under his nose…"

Cullen blushed, "Uh, that's… well if you-"

Eve giggled, "I'm joking, Cullen," she said smiling. "I'm… really glad you want to help me. I… well I don't really have a relationship with my parents at all."

"I…know," said Cullen softly. "This must be hard for you."

"Doesn't matter," Eve said quickly, "I'll… deal with it later. So long as Aidan is there too… I'll be ok."

Cullen quickly set about getting the last of his clothes on till he finally looked like the Cullen Eve was used to seeing, all the way down to the thick furs around his shoulders.

Eve couldn't stop smiling when he walked over to her. "Are you sure I'm not disturbing your morning, Commander?" she checked quietly.

Cullen smiled at her, feeling very glad she was finally back at Skyhold. "I'm sure my lieutenant can manage the training this morning."

Eve felt a little tingle in her chest; Cullen was a workaholic. For him to be willing to skive off his morning for her… well that was a big deal.

Cullen lead Eve to the other exit from his lodgings, heading to the eastern walls and held the door open for her. She walked out, now feeling a little nervous as she remembered the last little conversation they'd had in her tent outside Adamant Fortress.

Cullen fell into step beside her, feeling just as nervous. "So… how long has it been since you saw them?"

Eve glanced at him quickly, hearing the nerves in his voice too. She almost smiled. "I was eleven the last time I saw them," she said quietly. "I… could have gone home to see them," she added, "the circle allows that every year, but other families actually invite their children home. Mine never did. So I never went."

Cullen frowned seriously, shocked that parents could just leave such a beautiful daughter all because she was a mage. Though, it was not the first time he had heard such a story. Some noble families were deeply ashamed if magic blood manifested in any of their children. He'd had his own prejudices on magic, unworthy ones in the past, but he would never had abandoned his child, even in his darkest moments.

"I'm so sorry, Eve…" he said quietly. "If there's anything I can do while they're here to make it easier…"

Eve smiled, her heart swelling. "It's ok Cullen…" she said softly, then she glanced up at the Templar. "Have you met either of them yet?"

"No…" said Cullen, "I heard they were arriving from Leliana. But, Josephine was planning on introducing me today I believe."

Eve nodded, but she wasn't really thinking about her parents. Instead she could not stop thinking about how much she enjoyed this. Just spending time with Cullen. She wanted to do it more… she wanted him to know…

"Cullen," she said suddenly and Cullen could hear the sudden spike of nerves in her voice as she looked straight ahead of them. "I… I've been wanting to talk to you for a while about something…"

Cullen swallowed, the back of his neck tingling as his heart rate picked up. "Oh?" he stuttered quickly. "What… about? I… finished the report on-"

"No, Cullen…" Eve sighed, looking down. "Not about the Inquisition."

Cullen swallowed, breathing in quickly. "Oh, well, uh… what was it… about then?" he asked quickly, rubbing the back of his warming neck.

Eve took a quick breath herself, trying to steady her speeding heart. "I… I know this is probably bad timing. I mean… we just got back from Adamant… my parents are here, we have so much to do, but…" she looked up at Cullen, meeting his hazel gaze and his heart flipped as he somehow knew where she was leading. "But I can't stop thinking about you," she said finally, hearing the words leave her mouth as though she were listening in from a third person's perspective, her nerves taking over every sense in her body.

Cullen's heart skipped erratically in his chest, barely daring to believe what she had just said, her sparkling blue eyes keeping his gaze locked on her. "I…" he began, his voice a little hoarse, he cleared his throat, a blush rising up his neck.

"And I… understand if this isn't something you… you also feel," Eve added quickly, looking away as blood painted her cheeks a rosy red. "I just… I needed to say something, because I… care for you a great deal and-"

"Eve, I…" Cullen said quickly, seeing quickly that Eve was working herself up, thinking he did not feel the same. "I've… wanted to say the same thing to you…" he managed finally, unsure how he managed to get the words passed his heart in his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck again, certain the skin must be going raw the amount of time he did it. "I… I just thought-"

But, Eve was looking at him again now, a light, dizzy feeling settling over her. "You… you have?" she asked very quietly.

"Eve…" they stopped walked, Cullen turning to look directly at her, his skin tingling all over with the surreality of this situation he'd dreamed of coming about. "I… I've thought about this so many times, honestly I-"

"What's… been stopping you?" Eve asked quickly, leaning up against the wall overlooking Skyhold, her heart fluttering madly as she held Cullen's gaze. His eyes were hopeful… and yet troubled.

"I… I didn't think it was possible," Cullen said quietly. "I… didn't think I _should_ even hope for it."

Eve smiled slowly, disbelief settling over her and she reached out to touch Cullen's arm. "What about now?" she asked softly.

Cullen looked at her for a long moment, internally fighting with himself. "Eve… I'm worried that… I'm not the man you think I am…" he said finally.

Eve's smile faded a little, "What are talking about?" she asked, frowning in concern.

Cullen looked down to his feet, "I… I struggle with lyrium more than you know, Eve…" he admitted finally, his quiet voice sounded ashamed. "If it weren't for your brother not long ago I… I may have slipped back." He looked back to Eve earnestly. "I'm not even sure I should be commanding the Inquisition forces let alone-"

Eve move forward suddenly, placing her hand on Cullen's other arm so that she was holding both of them. "Cullen," she said, her soft voice soothing and earnest. "I want to be here to support you," she insisted. "You… you don't have to do this alone," she continued quietly. "And you don't have to do this just for the Inquisitions sake. Not taking lyrium is for you and your life. You're an amazing Commander and… you deserve to do something for yourself for once."

Cullen kept his eyes stuck on Eve's his heart positively pounding beneath his armour now as he hardly dared to believe what he was hearing. Hardly dared to hope. He slowly lifted his own arms, bringing them to rest on Eve's waist after one more moment's hesitation. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, her lips parting ever so slightly as she looked up at him with a look of innocent expectation in those stunning blue eyes.

He looked down to her lips, his body warming despite the cool wind that brushed against their cheeks. He felt Eve itch a tiny bit closer, her hands tightening around his arms and then… he could think of nothing else. Nothing he wanted more than to close that final gap between them. He leant in, his eyes closing just as he saw hers do so, his breathing hitched as his heart swelled in anticipation and then,

"Sir," Rylen's voice came from behind them, "I have the report from Leliana you asked for-"

Cullen pulled back, turning to the man with cold anger in his eyes. " _What_?!" he growled and Eve had never heard his voice so mad. The sound sent a thrill of excitement down her spine, but she could not look at the soldier that had interrupted them.

"Leliana's report?" stumbled the guard, looking up from the piece of parchment he was carrying. "You asked for it to be delivered as soon as…" his voice drowned out as Cullen moved closer to him, his eyes dark and Rylen's eyes flickered from his Commander to the Inquisitor that was blushing and looking at her feet. Suddenly, all colour drained from the poor man's face as realisation dawned on him. "Or… or on your desk," he said quickly, backing away. "Right…"

Disappointment was welling in Eve's stomach and she muttered, "If you… have to go…"

But, Cullen was not going to miss out again. Not this time. With a confidence spurring from somewhere deep within him he spun back around, grasped Eve's waist firmly and pulled her in, swiftly closing the gap between them as he captured her lips with his own.

A tiny startled moan escaped the back of Eve's throat as yet another thrill shot down her spine, her heart swelling while a searing heat suddenly blazed through her veins. She wrapped her arms around Cullen's back, dizzy disbelief clouding her mind while happy desire had her kissing the Templar back.

Cullen's hands tightened on her waist, everything about this kiss driving all thought from his mind. The sweet scent or her hair engulfed him, the warm, soft caress of her lips tantalised him. Why had they waited this long? Why had he talked himself out of this so many times? _Nothing_ felt more right than _this_.

Cullen pulled back all too soon, breathing quickly, his skin on fire while his nerves tingled through to his fingers and his eyes locked on Eve's.

A slow smile crossed her lips, her heart beating very quickly. "That…" she said softly, feeling quite breathless. "Was long awaited," she said finally, her smile turning a little cheeky in such a way that had Cullen's heart skipping again.

He smiled too, holding her closer, "Oh good…" he said softly, his eyes very tender as he leant in again, slowly this time, one hand moving from her waist to come up and hold her flushing cheek. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes moving to kiss her again, tenderly this time.

Then,

"So this is how to Commander trains his soldiers," came a low disapproving voice that made Eve's stomach freeze. "Not what I had in mind, Lady Ambassador."

Eve and Cullen turned to look wide eyed at the new, unwanted arrivals. Josephine had a hand over her mouth, hiding the very surprised, giddy little grin she bore, while at her side… Bann Trevelyan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" _Dorian_ …" Aidan bashed on the mages door, clutching his stomach, his voice somewhat breathless. "It's Aidan… I need-"

The door opened, Dorian's, tired, surprised face staring at the dark haired Templar. "What in the void are you doing?" said Dorian with raised eyebrows, "The sun's hardly risen over the mountains. Haven't you heard of this thing called sleeping?"

A small smile twisted around Aidan's lips, "Can I come in please?" he asked instead of answering the question.

He began to move through the door before Dorian had really given an answer. "Are… you alright?" asked Dorian, shutting the door behind them quickly, concern crossing his brow as he noticed Aidan seemed to be in pain.

Aidan fell onto his back on Dorian's bed. "Your bed is made," he noted, "because you're a neat freak. And you're your hair is done. So you weren't sleeping."

Dorian frowned, thoroughly thrown by Aidan's unexpected arrival into his bedroom and now onto his bed. "I may have been awake," he said slowly. "But I was reading. That's classified as sleeping in time still…"

Aidan lifted his head to smile up at the mage who was frowning down at him.

"So I need… you to heal me, please," Aidan explained finally. "I couldn't go to the healer because… well you don't know this yet but turns out my parents are here, and I found out their room is right near the infirmary. Anyway, you said you wanted to take a look at it so-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Dorian said quickly, waving his hands and sitting down beside Aidan. "Your _parents_ are here?!"

Aidan groaned, "I know, it's the worst…" he muttered. "So anyway, can you help?"

Dorian stared at him for a moment. "Well, yes, obviously…" he said shaking his head. "Take your shirt off," he sighed.

Aidan sat up, smirking at Dorian. He went to take his shirt off while opening his mouth to say something, but Dorian cut him off.

"Don't bother with the smart comments," he said dryly, but his mouth was quirked up into a small smile.

Aidan sighed, pulling the tunic from his chest which to Dorian's horror looked bruised and beaten as well as with the gash that was open and bleeding slightly again.

"What _happened_?!" he demanded, the shock of the injuries enough to help stop the warm jolt of his stomach.

"Bull…" sighed Aidan. "He wanted me to beat him up with a stick to 'beat the fear' out of him…"

Dorian shook his head, "And then you decided to have him do it to you, I take it?" he said, his tone very disapproving.

"I thought it might help…" muttered Aidan.

"Well did it?"

"…No."

Dorian rolled his eyes, then set about healing the bruises, leaving the gash till last as he wanted to investigate it.

Aidan stayed silent as the mage worked on his stomach, watching his hands cross over his chest, Dorian's eyes scanning his skin, filled with concentration. Aidan looked up, turning his head away from Dorian as he was beginning to feel very hot.

"Lie down," Dorian said suddenly, pushing Aidan abruptly on the chest so that he fell back on the bed, his breath hitching in his throat. Dorian was smirking, noticing the blush on Aidan's neck, the clenched fists by his side, but he didn't say anything about it. "So… your parents then," he said slowly, leaning in very close to inspect the old wound.

Aidan swallowed, his mouth very dry and his heart beating to quickly while he forced himself not to take notice of how close Dorian's head was to another region. How the light touch of the mages fingers had fires blazing through his veins. "Yep…" he said, though he sounded a little strangled.

Dorian glanced up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked slowly, not hiding his smirk.

Aidan narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine," he said, hoping that look wasn't because Dorian knew exactly what he was struggling with. "The wound is just sore, that's all…"

"Oh is that all?" smiled Dorian. "I thought I was hardly touching it… sorry…"

Aidan sucked on his tongue for a moment, "And your fingers are really damn ticklish," he added begrudgingly.

"Are you sure ticklish is the word?" muttered Dorian, leaning back to look at Aidan in amusement.

Aidan frowned, "Yes," he said tersely. "So, then. What's your analysis? It's a little chilly in here and I'd like to put my shirt back on."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Someone's a little touchy," he noted. "Well I think luckily the mage that did this to you wasn't particularly talented. But, it is blood magic. So we will need to use blood magic to heal it completely," he looked down to the gash. "Thankfully, I believe I should be able to do it."

Aidan sat up very suddenly, his head nearly colliding with Dorian's. "I don't want you to use blood magic," he said lowly.

Dorian gave him an odd look. "Aidan, it's ok… it's a simple spell-"

"No," Aidan shook his head. "Doesn't blood magic put you more at risk of being corrupted by a demon?"

Dorian sighed, "Well, technically yes. But, I'm not an apprentice, Aidan. And this isn't a difficult spell. I'll be fine-"

" _No_ ," Aidan urged much more insistently this time. "You said you don't use blood magic. I won't have you breaking that or putting yourself at risk for me."

"Aidan," frowned Dorian. "This really isn't a big deal. Nothing bad is going to happen, and I'm not going to make a habit of practising blood magic. But I believe it's the only way to-"

"Dorian," Aidan looked at Dorian very seriously. "I would rather have to get it healed for the rest of my life _normally_ than have you use blood magic."

"Well that's just stupid," said Dorian dryly, moving his hands to Aidan's chest again. "Just let me do it."

But, Aidan grabbed his hands quickly, and it was Dorian swallowing quickly this time. "You don't understand," he said lowly, still clasping the mages hands tightly between his own. "I won't let you do that."

Dorian frowned slowly, "Why is this such a big deal to you…?" he asked carefully.

"I don't want you… getting possessed or… or turning into an abomination!" Aidan said a little wildly, pushing Dorian's hands into his lap before finally letting them go. "I don't see what you don't understand about that."

"Aidan," said Dorian quietly, noticing that this clearly ran deeper than a simple fear of blood magic. "The chances of that happening to me with this spell are so insignificant they verge on impossible."

"But, it's not completely impossible," Aidan urged, "so I won't take that risk."

Dorian looked at him for a long moment, "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Aidan frowned, his heart beating with adrenaline.

"What happened to make you like this?" he continued. "Did… something happen to someone? A mage you knew?"

Aidan couldn't look at Dorian, his stomach bubbling with old pain from the memories he had flashing in his mind. He swallowed with difficulty. "I… don't want to talk about it," he said finally, his voice very tight.

Dorian frowned deeply in concern. "I'm sorry…" he said quickly, not meaning to pry.

"No, don't…" Aidan said quickly, looking up to Dorian. He didn't want the mage to feel bad. "Don't apologise… you… have nothing to say sorry for." Aidan looked down again, closing his eyes. "You're right," he continued quietly. "A mage I knew…Brayan…he died. He… wasn't using blood magic. But, he was corrupted by a demon."

Dorian could tell from the way he spoke that this mage… whoever he was… had been someone special to Aidan.

"That's horrible," said Dorian quietly, slowly laying a hand on Aidan's knee. "I-"

"It's fine," Aidan said quickly, looking at Dorian's hand on his knee. "It was nearly nine years ago now. But, I just… don't want to see that happen to you."

Blood was threatening to trickle down Aidan's side now as his wound was still yet to be healed and Dorian frowned again, wondering what he should do. He wanted to convince Aidan that he would be fine to do this spell. But… he had never seen Aidan like this before.

"This, Aidan," Dorian began slowly. "Would be the only way to heal your wound properly."

"I don't care," Aidan said immediately.

"What if I can promise you that I will be fine?"

"But, you can't. You _can't_ promise that, because there's a chance that it won't be."

"Aidan, _please_ ," Dorian insisted, squeezing his knee now. "You're worried about the tiniest chance that something will go wrong for me. But, it won't. And I'm worried because what if one day you get stuck somewhere, alone, no mage or potion to help you and you bleed out from that wound. That is far more likely than anything going wrong with this spell."

Aidan looked up at Dorian again, fear swimming in those dark, brown eyes. "I… would rather take _that_ risk on me. Than risk you, Dorian…" he said quietly, making Dorian's heart do a little jolt.

"And I you," said Dorian just as quietly. Then, he lifted his hand from Aidan's knee, leaning it toward the wound. "It will be over in a moment if you'll just let me do it."

Aidan didn't answer, a battle waging inside his eyes, so Dorian turned swiftly to his bedside table, grasping the knife that he'd been using to open letters. He turned back, holding the knife in his palm, moving close to the wound again, while watching Aidan carefully.

"I'll be fine," he assured him one last time, his silver eyes very serious. Then, before Aidan had the chance to stop him again, Dorian had sliced the skin on his hand, inciting the spell he needed to heal this wound, a dull red light emanating off his palms and then:

Aidan breathed out in dizzy relief. Dorian was sitting back, healing his hand with a blue spell and the gash on his stomach was gone.

Dorian smiled at him, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he said, laying the knife back down.

Aidan shook his head in disbelief, leaning against his knees and staring at the floor. "I shouldn't have let you do that…" he said, furious with himself.

Dorian sighed, "But, it was _fine_. Like I said. Very simple stuff."

But, Aidan shook his head again, a cold feeling settling in his chest. How could he risk Dorian like that?

Dorian moved closer to him, peering down at him to try and catch his eye. "Aidan…" he said quietly.

Aidan sighed roughly, sitting up and looking straight at Dorian. "Thank you," he said briskly. "You shouldn't have had to do that. I… shouldn't have come here."

He stood up suddenly, feeling sick to his stomach and went to walk to the door.

But, Dorian wasn't going to let him run away this time. "Aidan," he grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "There is _no_ point being like this. Everything worked. Everyone is fine. I won't use blood magic again."

"What if someone is hurt like that again?" Aidan demanded, turning round to face him.

Dorian held his gaze. "Honestly?" he said lowly. "It would depend on who the 'someone' is. I… wouldn't use blood magic on just anyone."

Aidan frowned, "What you'd…. just let them stay injured?"

"No," replied Dorian tersely. "I'd help them as best I could, but leave the blood magic up to someone else. It is a risk, as you said. And it's not a risk I'd take on someone who's not… important. To me. That's my honest answer."

Aidan's eyes darkened slightly, his heart warming at Dorian's words, but clenching painfully at the same time. "There was more risk than you were letting on, wasn't there," he stated lowly.

Dorian sighed, "No," he insisted. "It was a simple spell. But, casting blood magic… particularly when it is the second time in your life that you've used it… can be risky."

Aidan closed his eyes briefly. "You _shouldn't_ have done that…" he whispered lowly. "I'm sorry…"

"Aidan…" sighed Dorian.

But, Aidan turned away, grabbing his shirt roughly and shoving it over his head. He was about to move to the door again, when there was a sharp knock before he'd reached it.

He looked back to Dorian who was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I know you're in there, Aidan," came Leliana's voice, a slight tone of amusement to her tone that made the men know she was smiling. "Your sister needs you rather urgently…" she continued.

Aidan frowned, quickly opening the door. "Is she ok?" he asked quickly, ignoring the fact that Leliana knew he was here, and what she probably assumed by that.

"Well… she has been surprised by your Father," Leliana said, her little smile visible to Aidan now.

Aidan sighed, "She wanted me there…" he said lowly.

"Yes well…" continued Leliana a little gleefully, which Aidan found odd considering the situation. "She wasn't expecting him at that precise moment. While she was… kissing the Commander, you see."

Aidan stared at her, his eyebrows slowly disappearing into his hair. Leliana giggled. "So you better come quickly," she grinned.


	11. Meeting the Parents

Aidan stormed down the hall, his brow deeply furrowed with too much going on inside his head. Being there for his sister was first and foremost. But, also… as Dorian hurried after him, keeping up pace with the man… there was a strong fear for what had just happened with Dorian.

_'It's not a risk I'd take on someone who's not important… to me…'_

What had Dorian meant by that? Important… in what way? The thought filled Aidan with such an array of emotions he barely saw the ground he walked on. He felt… selfish. He wanted to think that Dorian liked him as much as he did him. But, if the mages feelings were enough to make him use blood magic to help Aidan… to put himself at risk… how could Aidan let him do that?

"Aidan?" Dorian said quietly, eyeing Aidan from the side, noticing his troubled frown. "Are you alright?"

"I put you in danger back there," Aidan replied immediately, his tone hard. "So, no. I'm not."

Dorian sighed lowly. "You're still thinking about that…" he muttered. "You didn't put me in danger, Aidan. And I don't regret doing that. I'm glad it worked."

Aidan glared down the corridor. "Why am I important enough for you to use blood magic for?" he asked suddenly, frowning heavily.

Dorian looked taken aback, "That's… an odd question," he said quietly.

"No it isn't," Aidan said firmly. "I shouldn't be worth that."

"Well you are worth that," said Dorian immediately, his tone quite hard. He swallowed quickly, "I'd do the same for your sister," he added quickly. "I hold friendship very seriously," he said lowly, "it's something I've rarely experienced, and it's not something I take lightly. That's why you're important enough for me to be willing to use blood magic for you." It was true… but it was not the entire truth.

Aidan looked at him for a long moment and Dorian fidgeted under the stare. "And I detest confessions," Dorian added uncomfortably. "So can we just move on past that now please? I have a reputation to uphold."

Aidan sighed, looking away finally. "I know that what you did… was no small thing," he said quietly. "I'm… sorry if I seem ungrateful, because I'm not," he continued. "But, seeing you hurt under normal circumstances is bad enough. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because you were helping me."

Dorian looked at him, but Aidan wasn't meeting his gaze. "Well…" he said slowly, "I'm not hurt. And neither are you so… Are you going to stay annoyed about it?"

Aidan turned to look at him frowning. He sighed roughly, "No I'm not," he said in a resigned voice. "Only because I have other things to think about right now," he added. "I won't forget what you did and I will repay you," he said seriously. "Right now I… have to deal with my parents," he added darkly.

Dorian looked at him carefully. "How long has it been?" he asked quietly. "Since you've seen your parents," he added

"About… 10 years I think…" Aidan muttered offhandedly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. That was… quite a long time. "Maker…" he said quietly. "How are you… going to do? Seeing them again? This… must be difficult."

"I really don't care about them," Aidan said simply, frowning at the ground. "I care about what effect they are going to have on Eve. She… will think… well she will hope that they are here for honest, good reasons… to finally make up for leaving her."

Dorian exhaled slowly, "Doubtful…" he muttered.

"Exactly…" agreed Aidan darkly. "They want something. That is the only reason they are here. And they're going to break her heart all over again."

Dorian looked at Aidan seriously. "What are you going to do?"

"Have her back…" Aidan sighed. "I won't be able to convince her. She's… too desperate to see the good in people. It blinds her," he shook his head at the ground. "I went to see them. When I was about 17," he said quietly. "First time since I'd run away," he added. "Didn't tell them I was a Templar, obviously. They were… glad to see me. Wanted me to come home… at first," he added, throwing Dorian a dark, mirthless smirk. "Until I told them I was dating a mage… and he was a man," Aidan shook his head, frowning again. "And then, they didn't even mention Eve. Not once." Aidan breathed out slowly, looking down the corridor. "I'd only gone back to try and find this book Eve loved as a child, from our Grandmother. But… her room was now a parlour. All her things were gone. It was like she never existed. My parents are so big on their status… so ashamed to have a mage in the family," he glanced at Dorian. "Kind of the exact opposite of Tevinter," he added. "They'd rather pretend Eve wasn't family than admit that magic had manifested in one of their own…"

Dorian was frowning, feeling deeply for Eve. But also… suddenly struck by something he had never put much thought to before. "How did you come from them to be like you are?" he asked a little suddenly.

Aidan glanced at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Dorian, looking at Aidan with a small frown. "You… don't think like them at all. But, they did raise you with what they would have wanted you to believe. Yet… when they sent Eve away for her magic… you didn't hesitate to follow her. How were you so sure at your age that your parents were wrong?"

"I…" Aidan frowned himself. "Well I just never… thought about it like that…" he said slowly. "Eve… was my sister. And my best friend… why should her magic change that? If anything I was a bit jealous… I thought magic was pretty cool…"

Dorian couldn't stop a small, disbelieving laugh, looking at Aidan with a smile. "You think magic is 'cool'?"

Aidan flushed slightly, "Yes," he said defensively. "Anyway," he muttered. "Eve was scared… she didn't want her magic."

Dorian's smile faded and he felt for Eve again. He held back an angry sigh. He could not imagine having to be ashamed of your own magic. Being frightened of it.

"That's why I've never thought magic is the problem…" Aidan continued quietly. "I mean, Eve's this amazing person. I knew if she had magic it couldn't be a bad thing. People are the crazy ones. Doesn't matter if you're a mage or a Templar or… or a damn gardener. Crazy people do crazy things. Admittedly though… a crazy person that's a mage is a little scarier than a sadistic gardener with a shovel."

Dorian smiled slightly, glancing at Aidan, "Oh I don't know," he said offhandedly. "I'd be pretty concerned about the gardener." He watched Aidan for a moment, then added quietly. "You know… I… like the way you think."

Aidan felt his stomach do a little jolt. He looked at Dorian, a little smile coming to his lips, despite his darkened attitude. "You know…I've… noticed something actually," he said quietly.

Dorian glanced at him, noticing his eyes looked rather tender and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh?" he said quickly. "What's that?"

Aidan smiled again, looking away. "I've noticed when you cast magic," he explained, "You… do it so passionately… you love it. You clearly are very proud of your magic. And your skill. It's… nice to see," he continued, making a smile grow on Dorian's lips. "And I've noticed you've rubbed off on Eve. I see her actually enjoying being a mage now. She's not ashamed anymore." Aidan looked at Dorian again, "I'm… very glad you somehow ended up here all the way from Tevinter."

Dorian was smiling a lot, feeling a warm feeling filling his chest. "And you've watching me," he said cheekily.

Aidan groaned, "Of course that's what you took from that…" he sighed.

Dorian chuckled, "It's ok; I understand," he smirked. "You forgot to mention the other things you've noticed though. I'm glad you mentioned how talented I am, but you forgot to mention how devilishly handsome I am. I'm sure it's distracting. I apologise."

Aidan shook his head, but he couldn't shake a smile. "Well that's clearly why I watch you, not Solas," he shrugged, surprising Dorian by not denying he thought that. Then, Aidan stopped walking suddenly. They had reached the Commanders office and all of a sudden the situation became a little too real to Aidan. Eve must have been just outside along the walls, waiting for him to show up so they could see their parents together. But… suddenly he didn't think he could do it.

"I… I don't want to see them," he said suddenly, looking down.

Dorian looked at him in understanding. "I… know how you feel," he said quietly. "And… as much as it really sucks. You'll be glad you spoke with them."

Aidan sighed quietly. "And there's always alcohol later, right?" he muttered.

Dorian smiled wryly. "There's always that," he agreed.

Aidan glanced at the door. "I'm going to go find Eve," he said quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

There was silence.

Eve felt as though the stone ground beneath her had somehow merged over her feet, gluing her in place. All colour drained from her face as a wash of emotions cascaded over her. Her stomach felt as though it weighed of lead, her blood felt like it had turned to ice as she looked at the face of the man she once called her Father.

He looked the same, almost. Add a few more wrinkles, take away a little hair while colouring a fair share of the brown strands grey. He still had the same, hard and dull blue eyes. Nothing compared to the shining blue that coloured Eve's irises. The same strong jaw boasting a short, clipped beard, his mouth curled down into a frown. Except… the fact that he was family, that he was her _father_ , did not connect with her.

She had never felt so distanced from someone she once went to for all the support in the world.

She could feel Cullen taking his arms away from her and another wash of fearful emotion coursed through her this time. Had this turn of events ruined what she had hoped to start with the Commander?

But, Cullen was feeling a trickle of irritation run through him. Who was this man to speak like that to him? He did not know them. They were not doing anything wrong. This wasn't a back ally hook up to be ashamed of. "Pardon me, sir," said Cullen somewhat tersely, taking Eve by surprise. "But I do not believe I know who you are."

Josephine gave a nervous half-laugh. "This, Commander," she said, composing herself, "Is Bann Trevelyan…"

Cullen paused, feeling a slow trickle of apprehension go down his spine. He looked at Eve, noticing she still hadn't moved, a tumultuous mix of emotions swimming in her eyes. Without hesitation, he took her hand firmly in his own, his thumb brushing over the back of her palm in a gentle, comforting caress. She blinked in surprise, finally breaking her gaze from her Father to look up at Cullen.

He squeezed her hand, then turned back to the man he now knew was her father. "Cullen Rutherford," he said nodding his head in greeting, but keeping his voice firm and authoritative.

The Bann paused before nodding back, "Marcus Trevelyan," he said lowly, before turning his eyes back to his still speechless daughter that he hardly recognised. "If I might-"

"Actually," Cullen cut in, "I am sure the Inquisitor would wish to see you and your wife somewhere private with her brother. Can that be arranged Ambassador?"

Josephine nodded swiftly, "Absolutely," she said diplomatically. "Bann Trevelyan, if would follow me please?"

The Bann frowned, giving a short, slightly condescending laugh. "So… what? You speak for the Inquisitor now, do y-"

"I will speak with you myself," Eve said suddenly, her tone cold and harsh like what one might imagine a whip made of ice would be like. "When Aidan, my family, is by my side."

Marcus Trevelyan was short of speech for a moment, staring at the girl who had never been so bold to speak to him like that. "…Very well…" he said finally, clearing his throat. "I will… speak with you then, Evelyn."

Eve felt a strange surge of emotion hearing her name roll from her Father's tongue. She swallowed thickly, her eyes prickling, but kept her stare determined as Josephine led him away.

The moment they were out of sight Eve felt her knees go weak, her resolve breaking and she didn't know what to do when,

Cullen turned to her quickly, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her back, one hand stroking the curls that cascaded passed her neck. Eve buried herself into the hug, as much as she had been preparing herself for this meeting… she hadn't been prepared at all.

He was just… there. After 14 years. There he was like nothing had changed, like they'd never left her.

"How could he…" Eve began, her voice wavering slightly. "He could he be so _normal_?" she whispered. "Just… stand there like… like nothing happened. Like no time had passed…"

Cullen didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he _could_ say. "I'm sure… he just didn't know how to react…" he muttered hesitantly.

"But if… if he even missed me a little, wouldn't he… wouldn't he have tried to hug me?" Eve continued a little despairingly.

Cullen's heart throbbed and he pulled back slightly to look down at the woman he had just kissed not five minutes ago. "He might have been afraid you wouldn't let him…" he suggested quietly. "He may still be here for the right reasons Eve, he just might not know how to act…"

Eve breathed in raggedly, looking up at Cullen, her stomach fluttering wildly with nerves. "Thank you… for what you said back there…" she said quietly.

"Oh," said Cullen, the back of his neck flushing, "I hope I wasn't… too impolite to your father. I-"

Eve let out a small disbelieving laugh, "You were perfect," she said, feeling very much like this whole thing was some crazy dream. "I… was worried you'd be embarrassed…"

Cullen frowned slightly, "Certainly not," he said immediately. "That wasn't just some… hook up on the battlements to me, Eve… I…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I care about you…"

Eve's heart skipped a beat and she smiled finally. "I care about you too, Cullen," she said, her cheeks lightly blushing. "So… so this means, you don't mind that Josie saw us?"

Cullen gave a small laugh, "No, I thought you'd be more concerned that your Father saw us."

Eve shook her head, "No he doesn't know me or you. What he thinks doesn't weigh an opinion…"

Cullen squeezed her hand slightly, noticing her eyes tense at the corners, her mouth hardening as she spoke about her father. "Shall we find your brother?" he said quietly, suddenly feeling a wave of nerves course through his stomach again. Not the fluttering type he got with Eve, but that type that could make you sick with apprehension. Because… what would Aidan say? After their last conversation… he wasn't sure what her brother would think. He swallowed, "I suddenly feel as though I should have asked for Aidan's blessing…"

Eve chuckled slightly, "Don't worry about him, he's already give you his blessing," she paused, frowning slightly. "He might try to bully you a bit though," she added, shaking her head. "He always gets far too excited when I have a romance life. Which hasn't been much in my life, so… be prepared."

At that moment, Aidan came walking out of Cullen's office, straight along the walls toward them, his face serious. But, then, his eyes flickered between them, he noticed their entwined hands, the small soft smiles… and he realised Eve was ok.

He smiled slightly, stopping before them and crossing his arms over his chest. "So," he said, his smile growing. "Caught in the act."

Eve blushed furiously, "Oh Maker," she muttered, "So Josie told Leliana everything," she said in a resigned whisper. "And Leliana thought it necessary to let you know? How thoughtful…"

Aidan grinned, dropping his arms from his chest. "I'm glad you seem ok,' he said quietly, glancing at Cullen. "How was... the mighty Bann Trevelyan, then?"

"Uum, well, you know he… he was fine," Eve said quickly, her stomach clenching. "I… I still want to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Aidan tried not to sigh, "Eve… please just don't get your hopes up," he said in a resigned voice. "Just… go in there thinking they're not here for the right reasons, so that you can only be impressed instead of disappointed."

"Aidan…" Eve sighed, "I have to go in there thinking they're here for the best, if I don't how can I let them make amends with me?"

Aidan squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Alright… Eve…" he said wearily. "I'm with you, ok?" he looked at her, resigned. "Now… would you mind going into Cullen's office for a moment? Dorian's back there, you two can chat. I need to have a word with Cullen."

Eve glanced between Cullen and her brother, but because Aidan had agreed to back her up in her hope so quickly, she nodded. "Fine…" she said quietly, "but be nice."

Cullen looked to Aidan with apprehension as Eve walked off, his hand now empty of her warmth. "They're not here for the right reasons, Cullen," he said immediately, taking him by surprise. "They want influence, they want money; they want status. They are going to try and convince Eve they are here for her and in the end they'll just end up breaking her heart again."

"I don't think Eve can be convinced of that, she's already too invested in hoping they're here for her," said Cullen quietly.

"I know…" said Aidan lowly. "So just be there for her when she needs you," he finished.

Cullen stared at him in surprise, then cleared his throat quickly. "Of course," he said immediately. "I will."

"And Maker, you better take it slow or I'll _have_ to kill you," he added seriously.

Cullen nearly choked on his tongue. "I… I… of course… I'm not…" he stuttered, his neck burning.

Aidan moved closer a little threateningly. "And I swear to every creator that could possibly exist," he said in a low voice. "That if you hurt her, not only will I have to kill you. I'll _want_ to kill you."

Cullen composed himself quickly, "Aidan," he said, managing not to stutter. "I have only the best intentions toward your sister. I care for her a great deal."

Aidan's dark look disappeared quickly and he smiled. "I know, Cullen," he said simply, then he slapped his shoulder. "That's the man I thought you were," he smirked. "Not taking my shit." He glanced back to the office. "Alright… I'm going to get Eve and get this over and done with," he sighed.

He walked back to the office, leaving Cullen standing there feeling very bemused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Eve," Dorian leant off Cullen's desk when Eve walked in, nodding at her and checking to see if she looked upset or not. "Are you alright?"

Eve smiled at the mage. "I'm fine Dorian," she said, moving to lean against the desk next to where Dorian was. "I didn't really have to talk to him yet. Cullen and Josie postponed it."

Dorian leant back against it beside her. A small grin twisted around his mouth; he was desperate to say something about the kiss, but he wasn't sure if the mood was right. "Very… sweet of the Commander…" he said lightly.

Eve sighed, "Aghh, I know what the only thing is you're thinking of…" she said dryly.

Dorian bit his lip, smirking. "Was it good?" he said quickly, smile growing. "Was it romantic? Did he… _sweep_ you off your feet, as they say?"

Eve rolled her eyes, but a small smile hooked her lips. "He was amazing…" she said softly, a light blush colouring her cheeks again. "But, we've hardly had the chance to even talk to each other about the fact that we kissed so… just… calm down ok?"

"I'm far too excited for that," smirked Dorian.

Eve frowned at him. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked slowly. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I was with Aidan when Leliana told him," he explained simply. "Couldn't wait to see you, obviously."

"You were there…" Eve said slowly, a sly smile on her own lips. "With Aidan… at this hour? Very early Dorian…"

Dorian felt a nervous jolt in his stomach, his smile fading a little. "Yes… well your brothers mad, Eve. That's what I told him."

Eve noticed Dorian could suddenly not look her in the eye. "What's going on?" she smiled suddenly, turning to face Dorian completely so that she was sitting up on the desk, her body swung in his direction.

Dorian frowned again, finding her grin over the matter to be thoroughly disconcerting. "What? Nothing," he said too quickly. "He was doing some brawl thing with the Bull and-"

"You know," Eve cut across, grinning. "I remember when I first told you about him you said if looks and wit ran in the family-"

"Eve, I was joking," Dorian said immediately.

"Why are you getting so touchy, then?" she smiled.

"I'm not," frowned Dorian.

"It's ok if you like him, Dorian…" Eve said slowly, watching him very curiously.

"Eve… I think your new little romance is clouding your mind with all your giddy love emotions," quipped Dorian sagely.

"Well…" said Eve idly, "If you did like him, I'd want you to know you'd have my blessing…"

"I meet the required standards, do I?" said Dorian dryly.

Eve shrugged, "I think you two would be perfect together."

Dorian stayed silent, this information causing his heart to beat a little too quickly. "Maybe you can answer a question for me…" he said after a long moment, deciding changing the subject and sating his curiosity could both be achieved here. "Do you know who Brayan was?"

Eve's smile vanished in an instant and she stared at him. "He told you about Brayan?" she said in shock.

Dorian sat up a little, meeting Eve's gaze. "Not exactly… he mentioned him. Said that he died, I just wondered… who he was to Aidan."

Eve swallowed. Dorian may be denying his feelings, or perhaps he was telling the truth, but Eve was certain that Aidan _did_ indeed have a crush on the mage, and a big one too if he was willing to let him know about Brayan.

"All… I can say," Eve said slowly. "Is that if Aidan was willing to tell you anything about him… then he clearly trusts you. A lot." Dorian's heart skipped a beat, and Eve continued, "As far as I know he's never told anyone about him." Dorian didn't say anything, too busy thinking about that fact when Eve's expression became quite defensive. "Dorian…" she said almost sternly. "If you don't have feelings for my brother, you better not be stringing him along."

Dorian looked at her quickly, "I'm not stringing him along," he said in his own defence.

Eve held his gaze firmly. "Well, I think he might really like you," she said in a hard voice, eyeing him down, but her words merely made his heart throb. "And he hasn't really liked anyone in a long time. So you need to make sure he knows what you want, because Maker, if you hurt him, Dorian, I-"

"This is exactly why I haven't wanted anything to happen!" Dorian cut across, "I didn't want to risk our friendship, Eve. And yet here we are, nothing has even happened, and-"

"Dorian," Eve interrupted. "You only need to worry about our friendship if you do the wrong thing by Aidan. I love both of you and always will no matter what. Even if you got together and it didn't work out I still would be your best friend. You know… unless you cheated on him or something." Eve shook her head at him. "You silly idiot," she said with a sigh. "So… do you like him or not, Dorian?"

"Eve…" said Dorian lowly, glancing at the door.

"I won't tell him," Eve hissed. "Maker's breath, Dorian. I talked to you about Cullen."

"This is a little different," snapped Dorian. "This is your brother and you are basically threatening me to-"

Eve rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake, just tell me. I'm not going to give it up."

Dorian stayed silent.

"Damnit Dorian…" Eve began lowly.

"Eve…"

"Dorian!"

But, at that moment, Aidan came walking through the door, running a hand through his hair and glancing at the two of them. He raised an eyebrow, noticing they both seemed a little riled up. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked bemusedly.

"No," said Dorian immediately, glancing at Eve from the corner of his eye. "I'll leave you two be to go see your parents…" he muttered, standing up quickly and moving to the door. "Good luck," he added briefly, his eyes catching Aidan's for a moment before he left swiftly through the far door leading back to the main castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aidan wanted to leave the second they entered the war room. Across the large table sat two people Aidan would have been happy to never see again.

They walked in, Eve gripping his hand like it was her life jacket. Their parents stood as soon as they entered, their father standing back and looking a little awkward, but their mother hurried around the table.

"Evelyn…" she said quietly, "Aidan…" she looked between them, her eyes, brown in colour like Aidan's, but not in warmth, and they...appeared sad. But, Aidan did not believe them. She held her arms out, "Please?"

But, Aidan shook his head immediately, almost taking an involuntary step backwards. "What are you doing here?" he said demandingly, squeezing Eve's hand when she looked ready to let their mother embrace them, her eyes wide, and her vocals not working again.

Arlene Trevelyan sighed, lowering her arms. "We're here to see our children," she said deploringly. "Aidan please…" she almost begged. "We thought you were dead, my son. And we-"

"To you I am dead," Aidan retorted immediately, his tone harsh. "And what about Eve? You haven't seen her since you sent her away, and yet here you stand like no time has passed… all because she's the Inquisitor."

Arlene sighed heavily, "I understand how you must feel, and we know we have much to ask forgiveness for-"

"What are you here for?" Aidan interrupted, and Eve stared up at him. "What do you want?"

"Aidan…" she said quietly, and both her parents looked at her. "Give… give them a chance to explain," she turned hesitantly to look at her mother. "So… so explain," she said quietly.

Arlene stepped closer, looking like she was about to pull Eve away from Aidan to hug her. But, Eve stepped back. "No," she said immediately, "you don't get to just… make it all ok with a hug anymore, mother. I'm… I'm not 11 anymore."

"She's right…" said Marcus quietly, coming around the table to stand by his wife. "You're a grown woman now," he said to his daughter. "And we missed every bit of that," he continued. "We can't ask you to forgive us. All we want is the chance to make it up to you." He looked at his son slowly. "Both of you."

Eve was silent, her heart beating very quickly, but Aidan's face was pulled into a scowl. "Very convenient timing…" he snarled quietly.

Eve breathed in quickly. "Aidan has a point," she said firmly. "Why… why now?"

"Because, Evie, darling," Arlene crooned, "We realised what is most important to us. And we regret that we took so long to do so."

"Your _status_ is what is most important to you," Aidan hissed lowly. "It always has been. Thing is, now Eve's title outweighs the inconvenience of her magic, so it's better for your status to be on good terms with her."

"Aidan…" said Marcus lowly. "You have always been such a good older brother to your sister. And I know you are just trying to do that again… but I think you are letting your anger get in the way of seeing this clearly. We did not part on good terms last we spoke, son. I apologise for what I said then-"

"Oh, you _apologise_ do you?" spluttered Aidan madly. "Don't bother, at least back then you were speaking the truth. Saying what you really think. I would take that over this manipulative garbage any day."

"Aidan…"

"No," Aidan cut in furiously. "You told me that I made you _sick_. You said you were glad I left. Saved you the trouble of disowning me yourself. Saved you the shame," he snarled.

Eve was staring at her brother in shock. She had no idea of this meeting. "You… you saw them?" she asked quietly.

Aidan sighed, looking away from Eve. "Yes I did…" he said lowly. "And I didn't tell you about it because you didn't need to know."

"Why wouldn't you-"

"Because they didn't even mention you, Eve!" he burst out furiously, dropping her hand and looking at her imploringly. "Your room was gone. Your things were gone. Your magic was enough to make you dead to them!" he breathed heavily for a moment. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to see you hurting over them again," he said quietly this time. "And I'm sorry for just saying it now… but I can't watch you eat up their _lies_."

"But… Aidan," Eve whispered desperately, trying to ignore how much that fact cut her deeply. She swallowed, still so desperate to give this a chance. "That was a long time ago. They might-"

Aidan groaned furiously, ignoring his parents watching on. "Eve, I know you want to believe them!" he said desperately. "I know you've always wanted this. Wanted them to want you back. You want parents, a family. But… they're not your family Eve. I am. I love you and I want what's best for you. This isn't what's best for you."

"Please," Eve grabbed her brother's arms, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Just give them a chance, a… a few days."

Aidan clenched his jaw, turning to glare at his parents for putting this on them. "So your daughter is still a mage," he said lowly, not answering Eve's question. "Are you proud of her? Would you like to see her cast magic?"

Neither Arlene nor Marcus said anything. Aidan smirked with no mirth. "She's very good," he continued coldly. "Not that you'd know," he snarled. "And Father, no, it wasn't a phase. I still like men. Are you still disgusted by my choices?"

Marcus closed his eyes briefly, "Aidan…" he said in a low, resigned voice.

Aidan shook his head furiously. "Until you can honestly accept both of us for who we are I will never be able to forgive you."

He turned to his sister. "What do you want to do Eve?" he demanded, but his voice was a little gentler when he spoke to her.

Eve looked between Aidan and her parents, her heart pounding. "Aidan's… Aidan's right…" she said quietly. "I can't forgive you until you prove that you want our forgiveness, and that you accept who we are," she told them slowly. "But for that… we need time," she glanced uneasily at her brother. "So you can stay for a few days."

Aidan held back an angry sigh. The last thing he wanted was for their parents to be here longer. "You're lucky…" he said quietly, his voice cold as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That you have such an _amazing_ daughter," he glared at them both. "If it were up to me you'd both be gone." He turned away to the door, "I'm done, Eve. Talk to them all you like. I want nothing to do with it."

And with that, he left the room, the huge oak doors swinging shut with an echoing thud behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cullen paced up and down his office that evening. So much had happened in the day and it all still felt surreal. He wanted to go see Eve. But… he was in a little dilemma about doing so. He couldn't just go to her quarters… not at this hour. What would people think? What would she think? He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. That wasn't all he wanted.

He just wanted to make sure she was alright. But, Maker he had no idea how to even do that.

He wasn't very good at this…

Just then, however, the door to his office opened and a petite, dark haired woman slipped inside.

"Cullen…" said Eve quietly, looking at the pacing Commander who had just stopped in place to stare at her. "I… I hope it's ok my coming by. I just wanted-"

"Of course it is," Cullen said immediately, "I… I wanted to see you myself. But I… worried you might… think because… well," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maker's breath… I'm not very good at this, Eve. What I want to say is: how are you doing?"

Eve smiled slightly, her heart warming. "I'm better now," she said quietly.

Cullen tried to steady his nerves, "It's been… quite a day for you…"

Eve laughed softly, "Sort of a mix between one of the best… and yet most difficult days of my life," she said quietly.

Cullen smiled slightly, "So your parents are staying?"

Eve sighed, "For now…" she muttered. "Aidan is… not happy about it," she continued quietly. "He thinks I'm too forgiving. And… maybe I'm more willing than he is to forgive them, but I'm not stupid," she said insistently, moving to go lean on Cullen's desk. "I want to forgive them. But, I'm not blind. I… I have asked Leliana to see what she can find out. To see if there is something in particular that they are here for. If… if she can't find anything then I will give them the benefit of the doubt. And I'll… maybe finally get to have parents again."

Cullen came over to lean against his desk beside her. He looked at her with caring eyes and she smiled, her cheeks blushing. "But, I didn't come here to talk about them…" she said quietly, shifting a little closer to Cullen making his heart give a jolt in his chest. "I came here… to talk about us."

"Us?" repeated Cullen, his heart picking up speed. "Yes that's… we should talk about that."

Eve looked down at her knees. "It's… important to me…" she said quietly. "Us… I mean. And I… just want to check if you… if this is more than a fling to you. Because… because people will talk. And-"

Cullen softly lay a hand on her knee, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he did so, finding it so strange that this was something he could do now. "I want more than a fling, Eve…" he said quietly. "And… I hope… that whatever people might say, I hope… that won't bother you?"

Eve turned to look up at him, her heart fluttering. "Not at all…" she said quietly. Then, with a small surge of confidence, she turned to face him a little more, one hand on his leg, while the other moved up to run through his hair, coming to rest at the back of his head.

She leant forward slowly, her skin tingling and she closed her eyes before softly kissing Cullen tenderly on the lips. Cullen's heart swelled in his chest, the feeling spreading through his entire body as it felt so amazing to be kissed by Eve. He exhaled slowly, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other moving from her knee to rest on the table for support as he leant into the kiss.

Eve's hand tightened in his hair and she pulled him in closer, a slow, searing heat spreading through her veins. She kissed him a little faster as the blazing fire spread, her thoughts going a little hazy as all she could think of was Cullen. The feel of his lips, the touch of his hand on her waist, the scent off his warm, fur coat.

Cullen could not describe how incredible it felt to have Eve kiss him this way. He relished it, kissing her back with just as much fervour. But, when she suddenly slid off the table, quickly pulling herself even closer to Cullen so that she was pressed up against his body that still leant against his desk, he felt a deep, heated desire begin to burn within him. That desire flaring even more when she deepened the kiss, sighing into it as she pushed her delicately curved frame into his.

He pulled back quickly, breathing heavily. He would not let this move too fast. He wanted her to know he was in this for her.

Eve was breathing quickly herself, her eyes looking at Cullen with something he had never seen in them before.

Lust.

The look had heat pooling below his abdomen and he wanted to pull her in again.

But, he didn't.

"This…" he said after a long moment. "Feels very surreal…"

Eve gave a slightly breathless laugh. "You're telling me," she said softly. She looked down to Cullen's desk, her cheeks quite flushed when she noticed something. The letters she had collected in the emerald grave were sitting beneath a report from Cullen. "What's this?" she said quickly, picking up the report, while still leaning warmly against Cullen.

"Oh," Cullen said quickly, "I found the Red Templar's primary source of red lyrium," he told her. "I thought I'd wait to inform you till tomorrow's war meeting. You've enough going on as it is…"

"Cullen," said Eve straight away. She knew how important tracking down Samson was to him. "You didn't have to wait to tell me. I'll leave as soon as possible to investigate this."

Cullen gave a dull smile; she had only just got back. "Don't… rush into it for me," he said quietly. "Whenever you think appropriate-"

"No this is good," Eve insisted. "This… this gets Aidan out of the castle while Leliana can have more time to investigate my parents… it gets us closer to finding Samson, I'll make arrangements as soon as possible!"

She looked back to Cullen, noticing he did not seem so thrilled. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"What?" he said quickly. "No, nothing. I'm… glad you are willing to investigate this… I just…" he swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck and unable to hold her gaze. "I know It's stupid… but I… I worry every time you leave this castle…"

Eve's heart throbbed in her chest, her eyes softening immediately. "Oh…" she said quietly, slowly laying the report back down. She hadn't thought about how that made Cullen feel. "I…I'll be fine Cullen," she smiled reassuringly.

"I know," Cullen said quickly, looking back to her shining, blue eyes. He forced a smile. "Well you should get some rest then," he said, trying to sound confident. "Emprise Du Lion is quite the march. And… so I hear… crawling with Red Templars…"

Eve slowly leant back to stand on her own two feet. She could tell how worried he was even though he was desperate to hide it. "The important thing is," she said reassuringly. "That we are going to find Samson."

Cullen nodded, "I certainly hope so…" he said lowly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aidan sat against the bar, his head resting in his arms while his mind spun as the large amount of alcohol he had consumed threatened to finally make him pass out.

Dorian saw him on entering the tavern, he looked at him for a moment before walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"Aidan…" he said quietly, a small smile on his lips as his eyes swept over the back of his head.

Aidan groaned, "Mm sleeping…"

Dorian's smile grew a little, sympathising with the man. A number of months ago this had been Dorian. Drowning himself in liquor the night after seeing his Father again. "Maybe you should go to sleep in your room?" he suggested quietly. "You know, in that thing called a 'bed'?"

Aidan heaved his head up, laying it back down on his arms, but on the side so that he could look at Dorian through blurry eyes. "Dorian?" he mumbled.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Well done, you may still have some cognitive activity going on in there…"

Aidan smiled slowly, "Hello…"

Dorian chuckled slightly. "Hi," he said in amusement, finding that thoroughly inebriated Aidan was very cute. "Would you like me to take you to bed?"

Aidan stared at him, trying to bring Dorian's face into focus. "Not even… going to ask me to dinner… first?" he stumbled, his voice slurred.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly. "And the shocking thing is I wouldn't be surprised if you said that sober…"

Aidan chuckled, turning his face back into his arms. "So… you will take me to dinner?" he mumbled.

Dorian watched him smiling softly. "Sure…" he said quietly.

Aidan didn't say anything, and Dorian noticed his breathing had slowed again. He sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking it. "You're asleep again…" he said wryly.

Aidan moaned something indistinguishable and Dorian shook his head. "Come on," he sighed, pulling at his shoulders. "Let's get you out of here…"

He managed to wake Aidan up enough to get him off the stool, the man leaning on him heavily when they finally stood up. "Mm fine… mm fine…" insisted Aidan sloppily, trying to hold Dorian back from half holding him up.

"You're not…" grunted Dorian as Aidan nearly fell over and he had to grab him by the arms to hold him up. "Maker… you're heavier than you look."

Aidan laughed slightly, then a little more, then he fell against Dorian, chuckling into his shoulder. "You're _funny_ …" he muttered, smiling up at Dorian's face.

Dorian couldn't stop his smile, "And you're… very drunk."

Aidan smiled into his shoulder and Dorian became a little concerned he might try to fall asleep there next. "Are you… taking care of me?" asked Aidan in a muffled voice into his tunic.

"I'm certainly trying…" sighed Dorian. "You're making it very difficult."

Aidan stared laughing again and Dorian struggled to hold him up once more. "I need…" mumbled Aidan, allowing Dorian to push him into a standing position and begin leading him from the tavern. "To find Evie…"

"No, you _need_ , to find your bed," insisted Dorian, wrapping an arm around Aidan's back to keep guiding him toward the castle. "Which… I actually don't know where that is," he added. "Do you think you can… remember…?" he asked dubiously, peering at Aidan from the side.

Aidan pointed toward the Inquisitor's quarters. "That way," he said determinedly, before his arm flopped back to his side.

"Aidan," sighed Dorian. "You're not going to your sister right now."

Aidan groaned, "She doesn't… have a father…" he slurred. "I need to be… her father… figure…"

Dorian paused, looking at Aidan for a moment before rubbing his hand on his side slightly, but still leading him away from Eve's room. "You already are that to her," he said seriously. "But no one wants their drunk dad trying to give them advice, so let's just get you to _your_ room. Remember where that is yet?"

Aidan shook his head and Dorian felt him getting heavier under his arm. He sighed heavily, "Fine…" he muttered. "My room. But you're not taking the bed. You won't be able to tell the difference between that and the couch anyway…" he muttered, but Aidan wasn't listening. Either that, or he wasn't able to focus on anything anymore.

Dorian practically dragged him through the halls, while Aidan had no idea where he was. He turned his head to look at Dorian, a sleepy smile on his face. Dorian glanced at him, sensing the staring.

"Yes?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Aidan lay his head on Dorian's shoulder. "You're pretty…" he mumbled.

Dorian swallowed, his heart flipping in his chest. He's _drunk_ , he had to remind himself, desperately trying to ignore how much he liked his head resting on his shoulder. How much he liked having his arm around him. How much he wanted to think that compliment meant more than the words they were.

They finally reached his room and Dorian pulled him through the door, leaving Aidan to stand on his own two feet for a moment so that he could close his door. He turned back and sighed immediately. Aidan had fallen face first onto his bed and was slowly shuffling up toward the pillows. Dorian couldn't stop a half amused, half annoyed smile from crossing his lips.

He shook his head, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed beside Aidan. "Really?" he said dryly. "Are you going to try and say this was an accident? Because I think you have enough awareness in there to know exactly what you're doing."

Aidan opened his eyes, looking up at Dorian as though he was a long way away and Dorian knew he hadn't heard a word he'd just said. "Didju… forgive your father, Dorian?" he mumbled wearily.

Dorian looked at him in surprise, looking at his very tired, but still such gorgeous, brown eyes closely. "No…" he said quietly. "I… don't think I can forgive him. I… just moved on."

Aidan rolled his head to the side, looking very confused again. "Smells nice…" he mumbled, burrowing his head into a pillow. "S'like you…"

Dorian raised an eyebrow, smiling a little while his heart tingled lightly in his chest again. "I'm going to be sleeping on the couch, aren't I…?" he sighed as Aidan let out a long breath, settling deeply into the bed.

Aidan didn't reply again, too far into the unconscious world. Dorian looked at him for a moment, enjoying the free reign he had to examine his handsome face. "Well," he said quietly, "This certainly isn't how I've imagined taking you to bed," he said, knowing Aidan would not know or hear what he was saying. He watched him for a moment longer before leaning down to take off his boots, convincing himself that he was doing that for the sake of his bed. He placed the shoes on the floor, looking at the other half of the bed that was vacant… and very tempting.

But, not a good idea. He wasn't sure how the man would react in the morning as it was.

He heaved a resigned sigh and moved to lie on the couch… _his_ bed for the night.


	12. Leaf in the Hair

Aidan's head was throbbing when the first rays of light drifted in through the window that morning, scorching his eyes. He groaned slightly, turning his head into the pillow. He frowned against the fabric, a familiar scent filling his nose. But, not a scent he normally smelt on _his_ pillow.

He sat up suddenly, but regretted it immediately as he felt like a hammer was pounding the inside of his skull.

"Aaghh…" he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his head.

Dorian sat up on the couch, the noise waking him up and his eyes fell on Aidan. He smirked, glancing at the window to try and tidy his hair quickly in the reflection.

"Rough night, hmm?" he teased, turning back to Aidan who was still squeezing his head.

Aidan opened his eyes, looking across the room in shock. "Wha- Dorian?" he spluttered. He looked down at the bed and vague flashes of memories came back to him, the strongest was Dorian's arm, warm and firm around him, leading him from the tavern. "…Oh no…"

"Oh no?" smirked Dorian. "What's coming back to you then?"

Aidan looked at him quickly, "Did we-" but he broke off, "of course not…" he muttered to himself, "You're over there…"

Dorian's eyebrows slowly went up his forehead. "Did you just… assume we slept together?" he asked slowly.

"No," said Aidan quickly, "well yes, but-"

"And that made you say, 'oh no'?" frowned Dorian.

"I didn't mean it like that…" sighed Aidan.

"I'm not sure how else to take it," said Dorian a little touchily.

"Dorian," said Aidan quickly, rubbing his temples. "I just meant… If that had of happened, I would like to remember it."

"…Oh," said Dorian after a moment, that now familiar feeling tingling in his chest again.

"Anyway…" Aidan continued quickly, hoping he wasn't blushing, but he couldn't feel much past his pounding head. "What… happened? Did you… wait, you let me sleep in your bed?" he looked at Dorian astounded. "And you slept on the couch?!"

Dorian was still feeling happy from Aidan's earlier comment. He smirked, "I know; it wasn't my intention," he said lightly. "Drunk you knows what he wants and he gets it…"

Aidan let out a light laugh, "I'm not so sure about that…" he muttered. If that were the case they would have slept together. "So you sort of… took care of me last night…?" he asked slowly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"The other option was leaving you to sleep face down on the floor of the tavern…" said Dorian offhandedly. "I'm not that cruel."

Aidan's smile grew, "Well thank you…" he said to him. "I've never drunk myself that far into a stupor before…I'm now… thoroughly embarrassed. And… am very sorry for kicking you out of your own bed. You know; you could have shared."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "You freaked out enough with me over here…" he said smiling crookedly.

"I didn't _freak_ out," muttered Aidan, blushing again.

"Is it a little warm in here?"

Aidan frowned, "What?"

"Well you look very flushed," smirked Dorian. He also looked… adorable with his ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

Aidan shook his head, "You are enjoying this way too much…"

"I think I'm allowed," Dorian continued, not hiding his enjoyment. "I dragged you half way across the castle to get you here."

Aidan smiled slightly, "I suppose…" he muttered, then he glanced at Dorian. "Did I… say anything that I might be terribly ashamed of this morning?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dorian asked innocently. "What do you think you could have said that might embarrass you?"

Aidan groaned, "What did I say?" he sighed, shoving his head in his hands again.

Dorian smirked, "Nothing that I can think of worth mentioning," he said, deciding to give him a break.

Aidan looked up at him again, unsure whether to believe him or not. "So…" he said wearily. "Do you have some kind of magical hangover cure?"

Dorian stood up smiling and moved over to the bed to sit next to him. "I don't," he said apologetically.

Aidan watched him the whole way, his eyes flickering over him slowly before he looked away quickly. "Did you… just wake up?" he asked, taking Dorian a little by surprise.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "I can assure you I am not normally an early riser. But, someone kicked me out of my bed."

A small smile played around Aidan's mouth, but he seemed annoyed by something. He sighed, "You don't _look_ like you just woke up," he said a little tersely.

Dorian's lips began to curl into a smile. "What do you mean by that?"

Aidan pursed his lips slightly. "Well, I mean… your hair isn't even out of place!" he said, throwing a hand in the air. "Is it a mage thing?" he continued, frowning suspiciously, "I can't imagine what I must look like," he added, trying to fix his own hair.

Dorian was smiling fully now, finding Aidan to be quite endearing. "How nice to know you haven't run out of compliments since sobering up," he smirked teasingly.

Aidan frowned, then shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask; I'm sure it will just lead to more self-embarrassment," he sighed. "But, really. We have to do something about this."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "About… what, exactly?"

"You seeing me at my worst _all_ the time," sighed Aidan, falling onto his back on the bed, he may have been saying it offhandedly, but behind it he was serious. "Although, I suppose at least you didn't see me when I first came to Skyhold," he added offhandedly. "I had a _beard_."

Dorian made an amused, yet abashed face. "Actually…" he began slowly.

Aidan sighed heavily, "You've got to be kidding me…" he said in disbelief. "Great," he sighed, "well then, you've seen me at my worst… in every way." He glanced up at Dorian. "And yet…" he added slowly, the smallest of smirks forming on his lips. "Here I am on your bed. You either made some kind of deal with Eve to put up with me… or you're just insane."

"Are they my only options?" quipped Dorian, watching Aidan in bemusement.

"Unless you can think of any others…" muttered Aidan. "So when's it your turn to let me see you not at your best? Or are you just _always_ at your best?"

Dorian smirked, "I'm always at my best, clearly," he agreed.

"Well," Aidan continued, staring up at the ceiling. "I… wish you had of met me a number of years ago. That 'me' was... far less messed up."

Dorian frowned slightly, letting the smirk slide away. "Well I happen to like the person that you are today," he said simply, though his innocent words created an instant reaction in Aidan's body as his heart jolted in his chest. "And I don't think that you're 'messed up' either."

Aidan looked at Dorian for a moment, that light tingling sensation in his heart making him feel a little nervous. He sat up slowly, "And… you're not under orders from my sister to… keep me company?" he asked quietly, only half joking.

Dorian gave him a look. "Would your sister actually do that?" he said dryly.

Aidan shrugged, "I wouldn't put it passed her."

Dorian shook his head in disbelief. "I'm under no orders," he said flatly. "For some bizarre reason I seem to like your company. Even when you say absurd things like that."

Aidan's lips twitched into a playful smile again. "So insanity it is," he smirked. "But… I don't care. _Bizarrely_ I seem to enjoy your company too…" Aidan's eyes flickered down to his lap as he said this. His mind kept thinking back to the same thing; he could not imagine Dorian doing this for anyone else. He tried to picture him taking a drunk Varric to bed… letting him sleep in _his_ bed. Or the Iron Bull. Or Sera. Or… _anyone_. He couldn't. "So do you…" he said hesitantly. "Do this often for your friends…?"

Dorian's stomach fluttered with nerves all of a sudden. "Most of my friends don't get this drunk…" he said, thinking on his feet and trying to smirk casually. Truth was… he couldn't imagine himself doing this, especially giving up his bed… for anyone else.

Aidan gave a small laugh. "Right…" he muttered. "Well I suppose I should go now…" he added, "let you get some sleep in your actual bed…"

Dorian didn't care about sleeping right now. He wanted Aidan to stay. "Is that code for, 'I'm tried and I want to leave?'" he asked carefully.

"No," Aidan said too quickly. "I mean," he continued more slowly, trying to ignore the ridiculous flutter of nerves in his stomach. "For some reason, once I wake up for the first time, I can never sleep that much after… heavy drinking…" he said, he looked away for a moment, his stomach flipping, then back to Dorian. "Well then if…you're not tired… did you… want to get some breakfast?"

Dorian was tired, but he wasn't about to miss out on that. "Sure," he said with a small smile.

"When I say breakfast…" Aidan continued, a small smile forming on his lips. "I mean we should steal food from the kitchen and eat it on the walls. Away from… everyone."

Dorian's stomach flipped, but he kept his face composed. "You mean away from where your parents could be…" he said knowingly.

Aidan smiled. "Yes that," he agreed. "But… everyone else too."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, his heart skipping through every beat. "You don't like everyone else all of a sudden?"

Aidan shrugged, looking away. "I just… don't feel like seeing everyone right now," he said simply.

"Oh, I see…" said Dorian slowly, still smirking slightly. "But, I'm ok."

Aidan gave Dorian a look. "Obviously."

Dorian's smirk grew. "Well let's go then."

The mage stood up, moving to find some warmer clothes to put over his tunic. Aidan fiddled with his hair again when his back was turned, trying to feel what it looked like. Dorian turned back around, seeing him and smirking. "Your hair is fine," he said in amusement.

"I'd prefer it to be more than 'fine'," Aidan retorted sagely.

Dorian chuckled, pulling on a coat and walking back to him. Without thinking about it too much so that he couldn't talk himself out of it, Dorian reached out and ran his fingers through Aidan's hair, taking him very much by surprise.

Aidan's heart skipped wildly in his chest, his nerves blazing suddenly as Dorian fixed his hair to the way he normally had it.

"There," smirked Dorian, turning away quickly before his fluttering nerves betrayed him and showed on his would-be-casual expression.

Aidan breathed in a little quickly, hoping Dorian hadn't heard it. "Thanks…" he said as lightly as he could. "So does it look like I slept in my clothes?"

Dorian glanced at him as he stood up. "No," he said lightly. "Probably because you didn't move all night."

Aidan chuckled, picking up his boots and putting them on precariously as he stood on one foot at a time. "You even took my boots off," he observed smiling slightly, now tying the laces.

"For the sake of my bed sheets," replied Dorian impishly.

Aidan smirked, "Or you're always full of excuses," he said quietly. "And you're actually just a bit sweet behind all your… bravado…"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'd like to think that," he said dryly. "But, really I just like things clean."

Aidan smiled, shaking his head. "Sure…" he muttered. "Let's go," he added, gesturing to the door, while subconsciously one hand stretched out to touch Dorian's back briefly.

Dorian followed Aidan quickly, swallowing down his speeding heart that was in his throat. Breakfast, together, by themselves, on the walls? That felt very much like a date to Dorian. Not to mention all of the flirtatious behaviour going back and forth that morning. He wondered if it could be at all possible that Eve was right. That Aidan might actually like him just as much as Dorian did him.

They headed in the direction of the kitchens, both trying to hide small smiles. Aidan's hand kept brushing Dorian's as they walked, and the man didn't seem like he cared to stop it, meaning Dorian's nerves were set a light with every brief moment of contact. Dorian suddenly felt hypocritical for his words to Eve on how she was with Cullen as he now felt the nervous childhood boy with a crush coming back out of him.

However, their trip to the kitchen was never going to last as just when they walked past the stables, heading across the courtyard, they were interrupted. A messenger for Aidan pulled him aside, leaving Dorian to wait as he went over to the scout to receive it.

The moment Aidan had moved away, Dorian was accosted by Keller.

"Maker's breath," hissed Dorian in surprise when the man greeted him beside him suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

Keller raised an eyebrow. "I…work here, Dorian…"

Dorian glanced at the stable behind him, "Right…" he muttered, "Well, hi…" he added, looking away to see Aidan still talking with the scout.

"Dorian…" Keller said quietly.

Dorian turned back to him, about to somehow tell him to go away politely, when the man had leant in swiftly to quite suddenly capture Dorian's lips into a kiss.

Dorian pulled back immediately, completely taken off guard, and completely annoyed. "What-" he began furiously. "Keller I told you I wasn't interested."

Keller looked quite abashed, "Sorry…" he muttered with a small, resigned sigh. "Stupid advice from a friend."

"Advice from a-?" Dorian repeated madly shaking his head. "What I am the first man to hit on you?" he sighed in disbelief. The man blushed and Dorian released he might have been close to the truth with that one. " _Kafass_ …"he muttered under his breath. "I… apologise for leading you on," he said a little tersely, keeping his voice quiet. "But I'm interested in someone else."

As he said that, his eyes flickered up to look at that 'someone else'. He saw that Aidan was holding a small package in his hand, the scout now gone, but seemingly looking anywhere else but at Dorian. The mage's heart sank. "And I have a terrible feeling he has just gotten the completely wrong idea," he muttered quickly, walking away from Keller immediately.

"Aidan-" he began, not even sure what he was going to say. How could he casually mention that he hadn't wanted nor welcomed that kiss?

But, Aidan cut in quickly, still not able to look him in the eye. "Hey…" he muttered casually. "So, uh, something's just come up and I have to go…" he said very quickly.

Dorian's eyes widened slightly in concerned surprise. If he hadn't been sure that Aidan liked him before, his reaction to this was building that certainty.

Aidan went on, "Uh, and this is actually for you," he muttered, passing Dorian the little package. "Don't be weird or angry about it like I know you're inclined to be," he added flatly. "I found out I could get it with a small favour from a friend, so it wasn't anything to do with the Inquisition," he continued, feeling like he needed to explain himself for some reason. "So you don't have to worry about that…" Aidan began to move away. "See you later," he said quickly, his eyes shifting passed his shoulder briefly to Keller's direction before he looked away from both of them. "Thanks again… for last night," he added, rubbing the hair on the back of his head, before turning away quickly and walking off.

Dorian stared after him, so taken aback with surprise he didn't know what to say. The parcel, his reaction to having obviously seen that kiss… they had Dorian's mind reeling.

Dorian was about to hurry after him, when a piece of the wrapping slipped on the parcel and Dorian caught a glimpse of what it was. He stopped in shock, removing the other wrapping to completely reveal his birthright amulet.

His heart swelled immensely in his chest, while an odd part of him was half inclined to be mad at him as Aidan had said. Dorian had wanted to get this himself, he particularly hadn't wanted Aidan to influence his chances of getting it back with this position in the Inquisition. But, then… Aidan had said this had nothing to do with the Inquisition. A personal favour? But, that meant he was still indebted to him. Though Aidan certainly seemed as though he didn't want Dorian to see it like that. That settled it for Dorian. He wasn't an idiot. And he was finished waiting. It was time to start properly hitting on Aidan. Though… perhaps after he'd made sure matters were straight regarding the kiss he had miss-seen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Aidan was only partially listening to the scout who had just given him Dorian's birthright amulet from Ponchard, the man trying to tell him that Leliana wanted to know of any other connections Aidan had so that she could use them to the Inquisitions benefit. But, he didn't care to hear more about that, his eyes caught as he looked back to Dorian.

But, he could not hold his gaze there longer than a second. Because in that heart freezing second he had seen Dorian with his lips attached to another man. The image had knocked every bit of mirth out of him and he felt a slow, horrible trickle of regret rot through his stomach.

He couldn't hang around to talk about what he'd just seen. It wasn't fair for him to react like this. He and Dorian weren't together. But, he hadn't realised how quickly his feelings had grown for the man as that sick feeling of jealousy scorched through him without his control.

He quickly excused himself away from the scout and then Dorian, giving the mage his amulet quickly before ducking off. He then avoided the company of anyone else for the rest of the morning. He headed to the tavern at a less shameful hour in the early afternoon, bumping into Eve on the way.

"It's not about our parents," she said quickly before Aidan could say anything. "I just wanted to tell you, we are heading out tomorrow first thing. Missions to do," she added with a small smirk.

Aidan breathed out in relief, feeling quite stressed to be back in the castle. "Good…" he muttered. Eve smiled at him, her eyes a little hesitant as she was worried her brother was still mad at her. But, he smiled back, though the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Hey, I'm… happy for you, by the way. With Cullen," he added quietly.

Eve blushed, her smile turning shy. "Then, why do you seem so glum?" she asked softly, surprising Aidan with her response.

"What? I'm not…" Aidan said quickly, but his mind flashed to Dorian. Eve frowned at him, but Aidan looked at her seriously. "Really," he told her seriously. "Also, I needed to talk to you."

Eve raised her eyebrows, "Oh…?" she said slowly in confusion.

"Yes," Aidan said very seriously. "Birds and the Bees. You and Cullen."

" _Aidan_!" Eve hissed immediately. "Do _not_ give me _that_ talk. Are you kidding me?"

Aidan finally smiled genuinely. "No, young lady, I am not," he said teasingly. "I feel I need to give you the appropriate reaction that any good big brother, father or mother would do. You need to be careful, and take things slowly."

Eve's face burned scarlet against the snowy sky. "I cannot believe you," she muttered in mortification. "I have… urgent Inquisitor stuff to do. So I'm going before this conversation gets any worse."

Aidan smirked, watching her stalk off. "Just keep my words in mind, Evie!" he called after her, chuckling slightly under his breath. He turned away, walking quickly through the snow till he finally reached the warmth of the tavern.

The dull sounds of clinking pints, laughter, music and chatter a welcome sound to his ears. He strolled past the tables, heading to the bar, when a conversation caught his attention.

"Can you believe the Commander's nailin' the Inquisitor?" murmured a tipsy soldier. "Good on him, right? She's _smoking_."

"Yeah, he hit the jackpot with that one. Lucky bastard-"

"Excuse me?" Cullen's low, angry voice suddenly surprised both soldiers and Aidan as a dark eyed Cullen furiously eyed the two men.

One swallowed in pure fear. "N-nothing, Commander-"

"The Inquisitor," Cullen cut across sharply. "Is not a prize or a trophy. Nor is her personal life _any_ of your business," he said lowly. "If I ever hear you talking about her in such a way again, you will wish you never joined the Inquisition."

Aidan raised his eyebrows in impressed surprise. The commander stalked off, his soldiers watching him go in terrified silence. Aidan was ready to punch them in the face, but Cullen's shaming approach was just as satisfying without the bruised fist.

He continued to the bar, his mind slipping back to Dorian again as he thought of Cullen and Eve. He wondered if he should ask about that kiss. Maybe it was nothing. Or… maybe he was seeing that man now? Aidan shook his head in distaste at the thought. He paused at the bar, ordering a drink from Cabot when a visiting noble woman approached him.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly and Aidan smiled at her briefly.

"Hi," he said politely.

She smiled graciously. "I hoped you might be able to help me…"

"Well, the possibility is always there," Aidan said lightly.

She gave a small laugh, "I just wondered about your friend over there, I've see you with him before…" she gestured across the room to where, of course, Dorian was sitting with the Iron Bull. "The handsome one… with the moustache?"

Aidan gave a small, dry and disbelieving laugh, "Dorian," he said flatly, glancing at the table too. "Yes?"

"Well… is he…?"

"He… isn't really interested in… women…" Aidan said quickly.

The lady laughed, "Oh good," she said swiftly and Aidan frowned in surprise. She grabbed the arm of a man that sat behind her at the bar. "Because he is interested in him."

The man smiled, he had pale green eyes and thick brown hair. Quite handsome, but nothing… incredible. Aidan couldn't help but wrinkle his nose slightly in annoyance. Yet another man after Dorian's affections? "He's… not single either," he said suddenly before he could help himself. He clamped his mouth shut immediately after the words were out of his mouth. _What?_ He stared at the drink he'd just received, taken aback by his own words. _What was he doing_?!

The man looked disappointed, "With who?" he drawled, glancing over at the table. "Is it serious?"

Aidan struggled not to scowl, he glanced at the table, thinking wildly. "…The massive Qunari bloke over next to him," he said sharply. "And he's the real jealous type."

The man raised an eyebrow before turning away quickly without another word. Aidan shook his head, turning away with his whiskey, his eyes wide with shock at himself the whole time. He had no right to do that. Why in the void had he just said that? He was going too far with the jealousy nonsense. He had no right to be that way. He could not sabotage Dorian's potential sex life just because _he_ didn't want him sleeping with anyone else, and yet would not make a move on him himself.

"Hey, _Aidan_ ," The Iron Bull was calling him to their table. Aidan looked at them quickly, his cheeks flushing still. Dorian was watching him intently and Aidan couldn't hold his gaze.

He slowly walked to their table, standing casually next to it, but not taking a seat. "Dorian's been looking for you," smirked Bull immediately, and Aidan caught Dorian throwing him a furious glance.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "And your first thought was to look in the tavern?" said Aidan flatly to Dorian, examining his glass. "Insulting and… accurate," he added dryly.

Dorian looked at Bull in irritation. "Can we speak alone?" he said quietly to Aidan.

Aidan's eyes flickered to his briefly and he forced a smirk. "What could you possibly have to say that Bull couldn't hear?" he said annoyingly.

Dorian frowned at him. "Something to do with that parcel you gave me," he said stiffly.

Aidan sighed, tapping his finger against the side of his glass. "Fine…" he muttered, gesturing away from the table and heading to ta quiet corner of the room.

Dorian followed quickly, ignoring the Bull's keenly following stare. "You got my amulet back for me," Dorian stated quietly when they were away from everyone.

"I told you not to be weird about it," snapped Aidan. "It wasn't a big deal, I didn't do it so that you'd owe me; I just did it for you. OK? So can we drop it?"

"Aidan…" Dorian said with a reserved sigh. "Thank you… for getting it for me. I...am incredibly grateful, and I… will repay you. No matter what you say."

Aidan sighed, "I don't want you to repay me…" he said back quietly.

"Well I'm going to," Dorian said immediately, watching Aidan closely as the man still wouldn't hold his gaze. "I also wanted to bring up… anything you might have seen this morning…" he said a little hesitantly, not sure how to approach this.

"You obviously mean Keller kissing you," Aidan said immediately, taking Dorian very much aback. "Yes that is why I left," he continued, continuing to shock Dorian. "I just didn't want to… give Keller the wrong idea if you're seeing him. I'm sure he wouldn't like us being alone together all that much…"

"What?" Dorian said madly in disbelief. "I'm not… _seeing_ Keller," he said in shock. "He kissed me to try and start something that I turned down."

Aidan paused, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "I see…" he said quietly. "Well I… might have misread that."

"You definitely did," Dorian said firmly. "Though, I can't understand how," he added, "I didn't reciprocate for a second."

Aidan tapped the side of his whiskey glass, feeling an odd sensation building in his chest. He was very glad of what Dorian was saying… but he still felt guilty for the way he kept reacting. Though he greatly wanted to start something with Dorian, and he clearly didn't want Dorian involved with anyone else. He knew that he shouldn't… Dorian deserved better than that. He deserved someone that wasn't so … 'messed up'. "Well…" he said slowly. "Now that's sorted… I, uh… will let you get back to it…" he muttered, gesturing back to the Iron Bull.

Dorian frowned immediately. "Why don't you join us?"

Aidan shook his head, "I've had far too much alcohol in that last 24 hours," he muttered, throwing Dorian a half-smile. "I assume you're coming tomorrow morning?" he added, hoping Dorian would not push for him to stay. He needed some time to sort his head out.

"Unfortunately," said Dorian slowly. "I hear we are going to Emprise du Lion," he added dryly. "More snow."

Aidan smiled briefly, "You're favourite," he muttered. "Well, see you in the morning then," he added quickly, before turning away, leaving his empty glass on a table before walking out.

Dorian couldn't understand his attitude. Why had he not brightened more when he knew the truth about Keller? Dorian frowned, deciding he better go make sure the Bull wasn't reading into everything he just saw.

He sat back down across the table, opening his mouth to begin, when Bull spoke first.

"Can you believe it?" he chortled lowly. "Some _orlesisan_ guy just came over here to sate his curiosity…" he continued, and Dorian began to frown. "Turns out Aidan just told him you and I are an ' _item_ '," Bull began chuckling loudly this time.

" _What_?!" hissed Dorian immediately, his voice sharp.

"Ahh, don't worry, Vint," Bull waved a hand dismissively. "I squashed the rumour before it could start," he said with a resigned sigh. "Though I'd of loved to encourage it…"

"Are you sure Aidan said that?" Dorian demanded quietly.

"Yeah," grunted Bull, still smirking. "I think he's the jealous type," he added in a mock whisper.

Dorian was feeling a very strange mix of emotions. He felt elation at the thought of Aidan being jealous. Again. But, he knew he should not be. He should be annoyed if anything. But, he couldn't seem to stop that annoying little smile forcing its way onto his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dorian had hoped to speak to Aidan more. That was the sole reason he managed to drag himself out of bed so early to begin marching through the snow.

But, any attempts at private conversation in their group that day were verging on impossible.

Sera was with them.

Aidan was keeping very much to himself, throwing Dorian numerous surreptitious glances. While Dorian was also trying to watch him without being noticed.

And Sera had taken it upon herself to be the practical joker for the day. Which, as Blackwall reminded him, was not so out of the ordinary. But, it had ended in him losing his coat over a cliff that evening. It had been an accident, yet still something Sera thought simply hilarious, but had Dorian thoroughly disgruntled.

So in the end it wasn't till that night that Dorian was finally able to get Aidan alone.

Aidan was on watch, pulling his coat tightly around him, the cool night air blowing quite a breeze through their little camp, leaves rustling and fluttering past his feet on the ground.

He sat up a little on the log when he heard footsteps behind him, turning to see Dorian emerging from his tent to walk over to him.

"It's not quite your turn to take watch yet," he said quietly, watching as Dorian took a seat beside him on the log.

"No," agreed Dorian lightly and Aidan noticed he looked freezing, the cool breeze probably slicing straight through his clothes and into his skin without a coat. "But, I was awake anyway, and it will be my turn soon enough. Plus," he added, glancing at Aidan. "You keep running away every time I try to speak with you so… now I have you cornered," he smirked slightly.

Aidan sighed, looking down to the dying fire. "I'm… sorry about that," he muttered quietly.

"So you admit it," smirked Dorian, finding it easier to ignore his lightly fluttering stomach when he acted aloof.

"Yep…" agreed Aidan quietly; he had been doing a lot of thinking about Dorian all day. Torn between selfish desire and what he thought best for Dorian. He glanced at the mage again, looking at him for a long moment before suddenly moving to shrug his coat off. "Here…" he said quietly, shuffling closer and laying the coat over Dorian's shoulders. His arms lingered around him a moment longer than necessary before he took them back, looking away again.

Dorian was looking at him in surprise, the kind gesture causing his heart to tingle in his chest. He had never had someone do that for him before… it felt… very nice. And, perhaps it was the situation, with the light trickle of the stream nearby, the dull crackling of the still lingering fire before them casting a warm glow over the two or even just how close Aidan was sitting to him… but it had felt very romantic. A feeling he had been getting a lot recently.

"Thank you…" he said quietly, but he went to take it off again. "As much as I'd like to keep it, I shouldn't make you suffer for the demise of my own coat-"

But, Aidan smiled despite himself, quickly putting his hands out and holding the coat on Dorian's shoulders. "I don't need it," he said softly, and Dorian was finding the tenderness to his voice was making his heart skip erratically in his chest. "I'll be going to bed soon enough anyway."

He slowly took his hands back, making sure Dorian wasn't about to take the coat off again, smiling when the mage gave in, pulling the coat tightly around himself. "Very… chivalrous of you," Dorian said quietly, finding that Aidan's warm scent was all over the coat and he smelled… amazing. It was intoxicating.

Aidan smiled crookedly at him and Dorian's stomach flipped and he was now the one unable to hold his gaze. "Knight in shining armour, remember?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, trying to swallow down his resurgence of ridiculous nerves. "Here we go…" he muttered, but he was smiling. "Although it's lucky you're being so chivalrous," he added, glancing at Aidan with a somewhat curious smile. "I have a… what's the turn of phrase down south? A 'bone' to pick with you?"

"Really? Interesting…" muttered Aidan. "If it's about that book you were reading in the library… yes I took it. But really. You're hogging all the good books."

Dorian couldn't stop a slight laugh, "That wasn't the bone no…" he said in amusement. "Though I was looking for that book."

"I'll give it back," smiled Aidan quietly. "So… what's the metaphorical bone then?"

"Well…" Dorian continued, "I have it on good knowledge that you informed that stranger last night that the Bull and I were… an _item_."

Aidan's stomach flipped, "Ah…" he said slowly; yet another shameful moment of his behaviour recently. "That… yes I'm… sorry about that."

Dorian looked a little surprised. He wasn't expecting a straight out apology. He was expecting him to make up an excuse, a reason… perhaps for him to laugh and say it was some kind of prank with Varric and Bull. "You… are?" he asked finally, voicing his confusion.

Aidan kicked a leaf on the dirt before them with the toe of his boot. He nodded to the ground, "Yes, of course," he continued. "I… shouldn't have said that."

Dorian was frowning now, "So… why did you say that?" he asked slowly, his curiosity too strong.

Aidan sighed, unable to look at Dorian. "Well he… seemed like an ass."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "He… seemed like an ass? That's your reason?"

"Yes, I know, I should have left the decision up to you," Aidan said a little tersely, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "But he was… being perverted," he lied a little wildly, "And… then I said that you were with Bull so that he'd… stop…"

"That's it?" Dorian said, eyeing him closely through the dim light.

Aidan didn't look at him in the eye, shrugging his shoulders. "Yep…"

"There was… no other reason?" urged Dorian.

Aidan started absently drawing in the dirt with his boot. "Nope. No other reason…"

Dorian frowned, "So this was like a… ' _friendly_ ' mission to protect little Dorian from the evil and scary world of men out there then, was it?" he asked, watching carefully for Aidan's reaction.

Aidan finally turned to him, giving him a very dry look. "No…" he said flatly. "Obviously I know you are capable of taking care of yourself." He sighed roughly, looking away again. "Look… I'm sorry. I'll… tell everyone _I'm_ with Bull if that makes it up to you. And you can… do whatever you want with that guy."

Dorian bit his lip, having to face away to hide his smile as he heard a definite tone of bitterness to the end of his sentence. Dorian was now certain Bull was right and that Aidan was jealous. The man was a terrible liar for this sort of thing. As he realised this, he couldn't stop a small, disbelieving laugh that tumbled from his lips. Aidan leant around, trying to see Dorian's face suddenly. "Was that… did you just laugh?" he demanded, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Dorian sighed turning to face Aidan and not hiding his smile this time, "Sorry…" he said with a chuckle. "I'm… not actually mad."

Aidan stared at him, "…You're not…?" he repeated slowly.

Dorian chuckled again, "Well I was a little annoyed," he explained smiling. "I mean… _Bull_ , did you really have to say him? Can you imagine the rumours?"

Aidan was still frowning, "Well he… seemed the most intimidating," he said slowly, still feeling a little unsure about the whole situation. "So… I'm confused. Why aren't you annoyed that I… potentially ruined your night…?"

Dorian laughed again, "You're joking," he said in amusement. "I would never have said yes to that man."

"Oh…" Aidan said, the smallest of smirks tweaking his lips. But, he turned away quickly, "Well… anyway, I won't try to ward off men from you again…" he added, shaking his head slightly as he still couldn't believe he'd done that.

"You might be surprised, you know…" Dorian said quietly, eyeing the small smile on Aidan's lips.

"About what?" asked Aidan, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Who I would say yes to…" Dorian continued, something to his words causing Aidan's spine to tingle. "If the question was posed, that is."

Aidan's skin was tingling all over now, "That… makes it sound like you have someone in mind," he said quietly.

"Does it?" mused Dorian, looking over to Aidan, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Aidan looked up to meet his gaze just as another cool blow from the wind streamed through the camp, twirling more leaves through the air.

A small smile hooked the corner of Aidan's lips as he noticed one leaf get caught between two strands of Dorian's hair. Distracted by this, he sat up a little, "I never thought I'd see a hair of yours out of place," he said quietly, already subconsciously lifting a hand to Dorian's hair to remove the leaf. "You have a…"

He stopped suddenly, hand still out stretched about to pull the foliage out of Dorian's smooth, dark hair. His eyes flickered to Dorian who was watching him very closely and he knew he was thinking of the same memory. The old leaf in the hair trick. Dorian's heart was positively pounding in his chest as he thought the same thing, trying to hide his immediate reaction. Aidan's breathing picked up, his heart skipping wildly and his eyes darted to Dorian's lips briefly as he was certain the mage had just inched a little closer.

Aidan swallowed, "leaf… in your hair," he finished finally, his skin now tingling all over and his stomach jolting. He noticed Dorian's eyes flicker to his lips and his breath caught in his throat.

"Well…" Dorian said quietly, his heart fluttering madly in excited suspense at what he hoped was about to happen, "are you going to get it out?" he asked, a slight tone of impudence to his voice as he inclined his head ever so slightly to the side. A tiny smile hooked the corner of Aidan's mouth and that little bit of daring cheek was all it took.

Before he could think better of it… before he could change his mind or talk himself out of it… he leant in swiftly, eyes closing, his hand disappearing into Dorian's hair and he pulled the mages head closer. Dorian didn't hesitate, he met Aidan half way, his arms moving to pull him closer without further need of an invitation, surreal disbelief clouding his mind, as _finally_ their lips met.

Dorian felt as though he had been struck by lightning as searing heat coursed through his veins, his heart swelling in his chest, while every nerve in his body tingled and blazed all the way through to his fingertips. Nothing had ever felt so right. It was like a damn had broken between them, Aidan's fingers tightening in Dorian's hair, his other hand wrapping around Dorian's waist while his lips were warm and urgent as they continued to ignite this blazing kiss.

Dorian's arms snaked further around Aidan's back, every fibre in his body tingling as lustful desire began to burn through his veins, heat pooling in his stomach and he tilted his head, parting his lips and pushing Aidan closer to deepen the kiss.

A thrill went down Aidan's spine as Dorian kissed him back so passionately and the smallest of low moans escaped the back of his throat as he was desperate for this kiss to never end. They both lost track of time as time itself seemed irrelevant around them until finally they had to pull back, their physical need to breathe finally winning out over their need to keep their lips aligned.

Aidan's eyes fluttered open to meet Dorian's shining, silver ones and, Maker, he had never seen Dorian looking so gorgeous. His hair was ruffled like never before, his still parted lips a little swollen from their passionate kiss and his eyes full of deep, heated desire. Aidan wanted to kiss him again just looking at him, also very aware of how uncomfortably tight his pants already were.

Dorian was thinking the very same thing as he looked back into Aidan's gorgeous, brown eyes, lidded with lust as they looked directly at him. But, not only lust was held in those warm irises, but also a deep, tender look of emotion, vulnerability… hope.

Aidan blinked, his hand still lost in Dorian's hair as his thumb subconsciously stroked the smooth strands gently. He wasn't sure what to say, stunned into silence by that kiss. A kiss which had been the single most amazing kiss of his life. Something he desperately hoped Dorian had felt too.

Dorian's arms were still wrapped around him and the mage did not want to take them back. He finally opened his mouth, ready to say something when,

There was a rustling from behind them, Aidan's eyes snapping away from his over his shoulder as they heard voices.

Sera's voice talking to Eve could just be heard as the two made their way back from goodness knows where as neither Aidan nor Dorian had realised they were gone. Aidan pulled back quickly, forcing Dorian to take back his hands.

Aidan's heart, already beating very quickly, sped up even further as he panicked about what to do. Eve seeing this before they even knew what _this_ meant would not be helpful right now. Aidan looked back to Dorian, "Uh…" he muttered quietly, looking over Dorian quickly; the mage looked adorably aroused. He quickly reached up to smooth out some of Dorian's hair, a little smile on his lips despite his panic. Then he pulled back again, "I should go…" he said quickly, his eyes sweeping over Dorian's face one last time as the mage looked ready to protest, "Goodnight…" he added quickly, standing up and ducking away before Dorian could say a single word.

He disappeared into his tent the moment Eve and Sera stumbled into the camp.

"Your watch it is?" said Eve, smiling at Dorian. Then, her eyes looked him over, her smile turning suspiciously sly. "You look… flustered."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, still feeling thoroughly dazed and unsure of what to say. "Can't say I know what you mean…" he muttered finally.

But, Eve pressed on. "Isn't that Aidan's coat?" she asked, her smile growing.

Dorian eyed her carefully. "He… left it after he finished his watch, Eve," he said lowly. "Go to sleep, you nutter. It's the middle of the night."

Sera giggled, having been watching the two of them. "Have you and Inquisities big bro got something goin on?"

Dorian struggled not to roll his eyes, though his heart thudded in his chest. "You're both being ridiculous," he sighed, wondering if Aidan was listening to this whole conversation the man had left him with.

Eve merely smiled knowingly, before nodding, "Goodnight then…" she said smirking. "Night Sera."

The elf disappeared into her tent, as did Eve and finally Dorian was left alone, Aidan's intoxicating scent still surrounding him through his warm coat while he could still sense the touch of his lips against his own.


End file.
